It's All His Fault!
by pottermommy1118
Summary: What happens when a young James and Albus Potter get their hands on a malfunctioning time turner that used to be their aunt's? They end up in a war torn world the summer before their father's 5th year, with their little sister and their godbrother Teddy, that's what. Can Teddy control the outpoken, mischeivous Potter kids well enough to keep the future from beign altered? *AU*
1. Chapter 1: Found

**_I got bored_**

**_And while my computer is being fixed, I don't have Godfather's gift to update._**

**_While I could just start the new chapter over….it's almost finished and I like it…_**

**_Sooooo it has to wait._**

**_Which means that updating it is kinda hard._**

**_And_**

**_I can't play on my RolePlay forum I love._**

**_So I'm dying._**

**_Sooooooooooooo_**

**_I started a new story,_**

**_Does anyone remember the Wish Upon A Star _**

**_Marathon story post?_**

**_That's what we're going to do,_**

**_Three weeks, one story._**

**_This has NOTHING_**

**_To do with the ATSR series_**

**_Or Soar Into The Sun_**

**_Or ANY other story I have_**

**_It won't be long_**

**_But it should be fun_**

**_I thought I would share it with you._**

**_I hope you enjoy it_**

**_As always I am not JKR_**

**_I give you_**

**It's All His Fault!**

Chapter 1

**Found**

"If Dad catches you with that, he's going to have both of our heads, I'm going to get the blame, and you know it!" Thirteen year old James hissed through his teeth, jumping the stairs to the 1st landing and blocking the door to the game room in their home away from home, Grimmauld Place in London.

Albus ducked and stealthily slipped under James' arm and into the room anyways. "They won't find out, and if they do, I'll tell em' I took it." he said with a shrug, sitting on the couch looking at the little golden necklace in his hands.

"They won't find out? Albie! They find out about EVERYTHING! He's the head of the bloody aurors of course he'll find out." James exclaimed, closing the door quietly behind himself and looking at his younger brother.

"Jamesy, think about it. What can happen? It's an old time turner, the old ones don't even work anymore. Not with the new technology. And even if it did, what, we go back a few hours? Hey, we could stop mum from catching you dangling me off the roof….you wouldn't be grounded" Albus grinned.

James scowled at him and ruffled his hair, "You're a git, if you get caught, I'm not taking the blame, and Merlin help you if it scares you and you start screaming like a little Slytherin girl." He said in a high pitched voice.

Albus rolled his eyes. "You DANGLED me off a roof! Upside down! By my ankles, AND COULDN'T REVERSE THE SPELL! Of course I screamed. And I am NOT a Slytherin." He huffed.

"Might as well be, you hang out with them." James countered, flopping onto the leather couch beside him.

"So, all my roommates are boring, they should have been Ravenclaw's. Who do you suggest I hang out with?" Albus asked rhetorically, as he spun the little hourglass in his hands. "Besides, you get in trouble all the time, it can't be that bad or you'd quit doing it."

"Novel idea here Albie…Hang out with the GIRLS. They are brilliantly fun." James grinned. "And you get in your fair share of trouble, don't even try to pretend you're all behaved, you're the one that found the cloak and brought it to school." He pointed out.

Albus rolled his eyes again as he looked at the time turner. "So, you stole the map and brought it…Look, watch how cool the sand is, it glitters." He said, as he watched, seemingly transfixed, as the sand glittered into the bottom of the hourglass.

"Stop spinning it! You're going to get us in trouble and I don't mean just with mum and dad, you don't know what could happen if you spin it." James groaned.

"We're not wearing it, it doesn't work if you're not wearing it." Albus sighed. "And why are you acting all bossy, you usually are all excited to mess with stuff like this." He said.

"You don't know that….and you don't know what could happen. It's different if it's just me getting in danger or trouble, but you've got the time turner, if something happens…you could get hurt." James argued.

"I read all about it….A whole book on time turners and time travel." Albus countered. "And since when do you care about me getting hurt? You just dangled me off the roof upside down." He reminded him.

"And you say your room mates should have been in Ravenclaw….honestly….wittle bitty Albie should have been a Ravenclaw." James said watching Albus warily. "Give me that, before we end up back at breakfast." He requested, holding out his hand.

"No, it's mine, I found it." Albus argued, gripping his fist closed.

"In a locked drawer…in a desk….in the locked room…of uncle Sirius….that doesn't sound like found Albie, that sounds like stole. It was put up in that room for a reason, I'm sure they don't want us in there for a purpose." James laughed.

"In a locked drawer, that was in a desk in a room YOU unlocked, so we could snoop, don't pretend you're innocent. We're always in places they don't want us… Where'd you put that snitch you nicked from the room?" Albus replied, to which James patted his pocket meaningfully and Albus nodded.

Just then the door opened and through it came Teddy, with Lily on his shoulders, playing with his electric blue hair. "You two are being awfully quiet." Teddy said, looking between them. "Your mum sent me to check on you." He said with a smirk.

Albus quickly clenched his hand tighter around the necklace. "James was grounded to the inside…so we're just playing." He said instantly, an innocent smile on his face.

James nodded. "We're being good. We're just hanging out and er…playing inside." He said, echoing his younger brother with an angelic look.

Teddy flicked his eyes between the two and shook his head. "You two saying you're being good, totally ruins it for you. I'll believe that when my hair stops changing colors." He laughed.

Lily grinned. "What are you playing? I wanna play too." She said wiggling a bit until Teddy let her down and she ran to the couch, her deeply red twin braids bouncing as she flung herself at her raven haired brothers.

James laughed as Lily landed half on him and half on Albus, causing Al to fall over sideways onto the couch. "Can I play too?" she asked, grinning widely, an air of mischievousness about her.

Albus was laughing and shook his head. "We're not doing anything." He protested.

James chuckled and sat up, pulling the 8 year old off of Albus. "We're being boring." He assured her as he sat her on his lap.

Teddy laughed lightly. "Somehow…I still don't believe you." He said knowingly.

Lily nodded. "You're never borning. And Albie has something hidden in his hand." She pointed out.

James scowled at Albus and Teddy looked at him curiously. "What do you have Albs?" he asked his youngest godbrother, as he sat on his other side and gripped his elbow, sitting him back up.

"It's nothing. It's just something old I found." Albus said as he righted himself.

"Found….right…" James scoffed.

Albus looked at him. "You're only mad that I looked there first and I found something cool, and you just found an old snitch." He said defiantly.

"Am not. Who wants a necklace? It looks like a girl's necklace anyway." James argued.

"It does not!" Albus argued back.

"I'm a girl…I wanna see it." Lily said, adding her two cents.

"Where did you find this doesn't look like a girly necklace?" Teddy asked slowly. "Let me see it." He requested.

Albus looked hesitantly at Teddy. "Ah…."

James bit his lip. "You can't tell on us…" he said.

Lily grinned at Teddy. "Teddy won't tell, he's fun, and cool, and he's our brother, he loves us." She said certainly.

Her adoring look made Teddy feel rather honor bound not to tell, if only to prove to the 8 year old that he was all those things. He did love these three little kids, and he might as well have been their older brother. He loved them like they were his little siblings, he couldn't imagine loving any kids more than he did them.

"I won't tell….but if it's dangerous or illegal…you have to give it to me." He said firmly.

James nodded instantly, generally speaking, he listened to Teddy. He was the only one he really did listen to on a constant basis. Albus however looked at Teddy skeptically.

"It's mine though…I like it. I found it. It probably doesn't work anyways." He said, looking up at Teddy with his wide emerald eyes.

Lily pulled at Albus' hand. "He won't tell, I wanna see it!" she whined.

"And if that's the case…you can keep it. I promise." Teddy said.

Albus nodded and opened his fist showing the golden time turner. Teddy's eyes went slightly wide and he quickly reached to grab it. Albus, seeing this, and with quick seeker like reactions, threw himself back so Teddy couldn't grab it, just as Lily gripped the chain and pulled sending the time turner flipping into the air, to four different exclamations.

"Albs, THAT'S A TIME TURNER!" Teddy said, loudly.

"LILY NO!" James yelped, still unsure of the device.

"IT'S SO PRETTY! SEE IT SPARKLE!" Lily said in awe.

"IT'S MINE!" Albus had cried.

In just those few seconds, everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Albus jerking back, and James trying to pull Lily away from the necklace had caused it to fly into the air, flipping over and over and over again, the force sent it into the window behind them, causing the glass to shatter and glittering dust to fall over all four of them. Thinking quickly, and knowing what happened with the sands of time, Teddy gripped Al's arm and leaned over him, grabbing the front of James' shirt, to keep them with him, just before the room before them began to spin.


	2. Chapter 2: There Was An Accident

_**Okay,**_

_**So two chapters a day.**_

_**That's the goal. **_

_**At the very least, One.**_

_**I hope you all enjoy the first two!**_

_**I am not JKR**_

Chapter 2

**There Was An Accident**

The room spun for what felt like hours, to the point that all four kids had to close their eyes as they started to feel sick. Teddy never released them and James held Lily tight. Because their eyes were all closed they didn't notice when the room settled around them, they didn't notice when they seemingly appeared out of nowhere in a room that looked completely different, held no posters, or trophies, or toys, and now had two beds rather than a couch and chairs, a mix of muggle and magical games, a television and a pool table. They didn't notice the four stunned kids that were sitting in front of them on the other bed, or the fact that they were now on a bed instead of a couch. They did not open their eyes until they heard two high pitched shrieks and a bang as the ginger headed boy dropped a box of chocolate frog cards with a clatter.

Lily instantly burst into tears at the screams and gripped James around the neck. James' eyes snapped open and he looked at the four older teens with wide, eyes. Albus' eyes were round and scared, and tear filled, though he did everything he could to blink them back, _what had happened_? He leaned against Teddy instinctively.

Teddy instantly pulled Albus into his lap, sliding closer to James, his hair shifting to black to match the boys. "Shit, shit shit shit." He exclaimed, partially under his breath, gripping Al around the waist, and holding James by the arm.

"SIRIUS!" The raven headed boy across from them yelled loudly.

All three boys, James, Teddy, and Albus' eyes all darted to him, their mouths dropping open in shock, it would have been comical…had it not been such a serious situation.

Lily's eyes were gripped tightly shut as she held James and cried. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, fix it Jamie, fix it." She cried, her face hidden in her older brother's shoulder.

James held her tightly and stared into the face of what was unmistakably his teenage father, he quickly flicked his eyes over the other three in the room and laughed nervously, his eyes settling on his mother, who appeared to be not much older than himself.

"Teddy…" he muttered.

"MUM! DAD!" The ginger headed, teenaged version of their uncle Ron screamed.

"SIRIUS! REMUS!" Harry yelled again, pulling Hermione closer to him, half hiding her as he held up his wand at the four unknown people in his room.

Ron followed suit, grabbing Ginny and putting his wand up.

Teddy let go of James and Albus held his hands out in front of himself, in surrender, his arms on either side of Al. "It's okay, please don't fire anything at us. We're not dangerous, I swear." He said, trying to decide if it would be helpful or hurtful for him to pull his wand, unfortunately for him, James took the matter out of his hands.

James pulled his own wand out of his pocket, holding Lily tightly with one arm. "DON'T POINT YOUR WAND AT MY LITTLE BROTHER AND SISTER!" he snarled, not caring that it was his own parents he was talking to.

Suddenly the door blasted open and in came Molly and Arthur Weasley, followed instantly by two men the kids had only seen in pictures, but were unmistakably Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. Teddy felt his stomach clench at seeing his father for the first time in living memory, it clenched tighter when all four adult wizards raised their wands on the three kids and young adult.

"Who are you!"

"How did you get into this house?"

"Who sent you!"

"Don't move."

All came at once, overwhelming the four young time travelers. Lily looked up at the two familiar voices and seeing her grandparents faces, and hearing their voices she leapt up from her brother's lap, despite his attempt to grab her, and ran to Molly.

"Grammy, Grammy! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. Albie had it and I just wanted to see it, I don't know what happened, I'm sorry." She cried, wrapping herself around Molly and burying her face into her, not noticing her more youthful appearance.

Molly looked down at the little girl that looked so much like her daughter, alarmed. "Ginny?" she said warily.

Ginny looked at her mother like she was crazy but Lily looked up and smiled a watery smile, tears still pouring down her cheeks. "Silly grammy. I'm Lily, not mummy." She said, giggling slightly.

"Shit shit shit." Teddy said again.

Albus bit his lip and looked at his grandparents guiltily as James shifted in his seat. "It's all his fault!" he said quickly, pointing at Albus.

Albus glared at James and shook his head. "It so is not!" he argued.

Ginny looked confused as she looked at the small girl clinging to her mother. Ron, Harry and Hermione were all staring open mouthed at Albus. And Teddy had no doubt why, Albus could have been Harry's twin, seeing them this close in age it was uncanny. James looked a lot like Harry, but his eyes were hazel, and he had Ginny's eye shape and lips…but Albus was like Harry reborn. And currently everyone seemed to be noticing that.

Remus was the first to coherently put a sentence together, looking from the little girl, to Ginny, then the other three new comers, his eyes falling to Albus. He looked just like a younger Harry. Then there was the other dark headed boy, who could have been James made over again. His eyes widened as understanding took hold, as he took in the appearance of the kids, the glittering sand in their hair and on their clothes and faces, the fear and trepidation that showed not only in the boys' body language but also in their eyes.

"What happened?" he asked firmly.

"I…I'm sorry." Albus said meekly, instantly looking down at his lap, mirroring James who nodded and didn't look up.

"I just wanted to see the pretty necklace, it was pretty, and the sand was sparkly. I didn't mean it." Lily cried.

Teddy cleared his throat. "I…I think…it's easiest to say, we had an accident with a time turner." He said reaching over and pulling James' wand from his hand. "Please….I'll do anything you want…answer any questions….can you lower your wands….they're just little." He said, glancing at James and Albus before looking meaningfully at Lily, who was still clutching her grandmother for dear life. "Lily…Lily bug come here." He said slowly.

"An accident with a time turner!" Arthur exclaimed, his wand only lowering slightly. Molly had put hers down when Lily ambushed her, and Sirius and Remus both slowly lowered theirs.

Hermione breathed out in understanding. "You….You came back in time…but that's….that's impossible." She barely managed to say.

"Looks possible Hermione." Ron scoffed.

Harry had yet to say anything other than yelling for help, his eyes were locked on the two boys that could have been his brothers, the one could have been his twin, _time turner…they had an accident with a time turner? That little girl, she had called Molly grammy…they were from the future…apparently FAR in the future…_he couldn't breathe…it felt slightly like he was suffocating as he tried to pretend like he wasn't seeing what he obviously was seeing.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked slowly.

Albus and James both looked up at their aunt and Uncle's questioning, and opened their mouth to explain but Teddy held up a hand, silencing them. "I don't think…I don't know what is safe to tell you." He said apologetically, he worked for the department of mysteries, he knew the laws.

But Lily turned and smiled at Sirius, her tears had dried since finding comfort in her grandmother. "I'm Lily Potter. Who're you?" she asked him sweetly.

Harry gripped the side of the bed, as he spun to look at her. "P..Potter…Lily Potter?" he stammered.

Teddy dropped his face into his hands. "Shit." He mumbled, to Remus and Sirius' slight chuckle.

Lily's gaze found Harry and her face lit up. "DADDY!" she yelped, letting go of Molly and running to him, jumping on him and wrapping her arms around his neck, "You look funny! You look like Albie." She giggled.

Harry looked at her and then back to Remus, Sirius, Arthur, and Molly pleadingly, the title Daddy leaving him silent.

All four adults were staring at the two in a mixture of shock and amusement.

Ron couldn't hold back his laughter as he watched Harry's face and Hermione bit her lip, unsure of what to think.

Teddy moved Albus from his lap and sat him next to James as he walked up to his very young godfather, he knelt in front of him warily, looking at the wands that were still pulled just not drawn. He gently put his hands on Lily's waist and pulled her off of Harry, and into his arms.

"No, I want Daddy." She whined.

"Er….in a minute…" Teddy said, grabbing her and walking back to the other bed, sitting her on his lap, sitting very close to Albus. He looked at the adults. "Like I said…we've had an unfortunate accident with a time turner…."


	3. Chapter 3:Let's Sit Down and Talk it Out

**_Thank you for reading _**

**_and for_**

**_ the reviews and alerts!_**

**_I try to reply to each review, so if you have a question,_**

**_Feel free to ask it!_**

**_I hope you like it so far._**

**_ I am not JKR._**

**_If I was…Sirius and Remus wouldn't have died._**

**_Fred too._**

Chapter 3

**Let's Sit Down and Talk it Out**

Remus looked searchingly at Teddy before he turned to Arthur. "We need Dumbledore….and Kingsley I'm thinking. And maybe Alastor." He told him.

Arthur nodded. "I'll be back." He said instantly, turning from the room and leaving instantly as Remus turned back to the kids.

"Could you tell us something…that only we would know…to assure us of who you are?" Sirius asked the four, uncertain that this wasn't something more sinister than four kids having an accident with a time turner.

Teddy nodded. "You're Sirius Black, Uncle Sirius, or Uncle Siri….You're one of the four original marauders and you're Harry Potter's godfather. You're an illegal animagus…You turn into a dog, and sometimes Harry calls you snuffles…everyone in the world thinks you killed Peter Pettigrew, and that you turned James and Lily over to Voldemort….but that's not true at all." he said quietly. It was oddly surreal taking in the sight of the man, Harry had taught him so much about and still obviously loved and missed. He looked at Remus and felt his throat go thick as he tried to figure out how to speak to the man he had never spoken to.

"You…You were the best friend of Sirius, Peter and James. You helped create the marauder's map under the name Moony. You taught defense at Hogwarts for one year. You taught my uncle Harry how to make a patronus….It's a stag."

James cleared his throat and looked at Remus, interrupting Teddy. "A HUGE SILVER ONE!" he exclaimed with a grin. "And you're a werewolf. But you're nice, and you never ever bit anyone. You were so little when you became a werewolf. And it wasn't your fault. Our dad said you were one of the best men he ever knew. You're funny, and you're smart and you taught our dad how to make a patronus because of dementors. Dad's gonna teach me next year, he said…at least third year." He said with a sigh and a slightly fond smile at the thought.

James' speech gave Al his own courage. "And it's soo cool, and HUGE I mean REALLY HUGE. He doesn't have to do it a lot now, but he does it for us at night time, and we chase it on brooms and play patronus tag." He grinned at Harry. "And Grammy, you make the best treacle tart ever, and Dad always brings some home on Sunday dinners."

Lily nodded. "Mummy makes it good too though. Daddy likes hers too. And mummy you make the BEST chocolate chip cookies…and peanut butter, since Albie doesn't like chocolate." She said, smiling widely at Ginny, who had now gone white. "And Mummy lets me ride her broom with her while daddy makes the patronus…cause I'm not allowed to fly a real broom yet and the boys are." She huffed.

"So mum helps her cheat." Al and James said in unison as Teddy shook his head at them, trying to get them to stop talking.

Harry turned to Ginny, his face, reddening by the second as he began to fully understand that these were their children, together, his and Ginny's.

Ron looked between the two, his own face reddening. "You're sleeping with my sister?" he exclaimed, angry.

Harry shook his head, and at the same time, both he and Ginny cried a resounding "NO!"

Teddy shook his head. "No, no they aren't…..They…They don't….er…they do…But they're married, they're older….We need to explain…" he said, resigned.

Molly nodded her head and looked to Remus and Sirius who both nodded in agreement. "Let's all go down to the kitchen, by the time we get settled, Albus and Kingsley will be here." She said, motioning to the door.

Harry nodded and took Hermione's hand, rushing her from the room instantly whispering a thousand words a minute, feeling rather sick to his stomach as Ron and Ginny followed them out, Ginny turning back to look curiously at the kids once more before leaving.

When they left Lily began to cry again. "They're mad, I made them mad, I'm sorry Albie I shouldn't have tried to take it. They're mad." She cried.

Teddy stood and picked Lily up with him, he looked at Molly. "She's only 8…she doesn't understand what's happened…She doesn't know it's not them…well it is them, but it's not them…" he said, not knowing quite what to do.

Molly nodded. "Let's take her up to a spare room, I've got some tonics, we can dilute one, it's late as is, it's after 10 PM, we'll give her a calming potion and get her to sleep before the meeting." She told him gently. "She'll be safe."

Teddy looked at the boys and then at Lily who was clutching him tightly. "I'm coming with you." He said firmly. "Come on boys." He added, unwilling to leave them alone.

Molly nodded and looked at the boys. "They'll be safe with Remus and Sirius. Right?" she said mainly to the two men. "We can leave them here and meet them downstairs."

Remus nodded, "Of course, I think that with their answers, it's pretty blatant what has happened. We'll lead the boys down." He said, looking at James and Albus, who looked slightly scared at the thought.

Sirius smiled at them. "They'll be great, we need to find out just how these mini marauders managed to skip time." He winked.

Both James and Albus looked at each other and then Sirius, grinning. "Mini Marauders?" they asked at the same time.

Sirius nodded to Remus' chuckle. "What else would you call two kids that managed to go back in time before they are even third years?" he asked, laughing at the obvious excitement on their faces at being titled marauders.

Teddy sighed and walked over to Molly, letting her take Lily from him at Lily's insistence as she squirmed and reached for her grandmother still crying. "We'll never get them to leave now if they make them honorary marauders." He said with a sigh, looking at his father briefly before heading out of the room with Molly.

Twenty minutes later Teddy came down the stairs with the woman he had grown up calling Grammy. "And then there was dust everywhere, and the spinning started, obviously I grabbed ahold of them so we would all end up together and not spread through time. I already don't know how we're going to get back, it would have been a nightmare if we all ended up somewhere different. At least we ended here when we did, imagine if we were a year earlier, or when Sirius was young…or in a few years when the war is in full swing or…."

"A few more years?" Molly asked quickly.

Teddy looked at her, a horrified look on his face. "I…I should really shut up now." He said quietly as they walked into the large kitchen.

Molly looked at him, concerned but nodded silently, she smiled when she saw the two young boys sitting at the table smiling widely, each one holding a left over cinnamon roll from breakfast. They were sitting happily between Sirius and Remus.

"And then Jamie waved his wand, and I was upside down over the side of the house, and it was funny at first." Albus said before taking a bite.

"NOW you think it's funny, THEN you screamed like a girl and got us caught." James pointed out as Remus, Sirius, Fred, George, and Ron all laughed, Harry and Ginny even looked on the verge of laughter, though both looked rather nervous, sick, and still embarrassed.

"It was onvtop of THIS house, it's like….a thousand floors high." Albus exaggerated.

"Five floors if you count the attic, that's hardly a thousand floors." James scoffed.

"Same difference when you're upside down." Albus argued.

"I have to agree with little man here…that's still pretty high when you're upside down." Remus said with a grin.

"See even Teddy's dad agrees with me." Albus said proudly, not realizing what he had just revealed.

Everyone else did though, Teddy rushed over and put his hand over Al's mouth from behind and looked at him. "Stop talking! We're in the past, we could mess everything up, you could never be born…I could never be born." He hissed. "Shut it." He said firmly, in a tone he rarely took with any of the kids.

Al's eyes widened as did James' when they realized what Albus had said. Teddy turned slightly and smiled a bit shakily at Remus. "Er….I suppose some ah….actual introductions are due." He said softly just as Arthur came through into the kitchen with Dumbledore, McGonagall, Alastor Moody, Kingsley and Tonks.

Arthur smiled and kissed his wife on the cheek. "I ended up with a few extras." He explained.

Teddy's eyes found his mother's face and he looked at her in awe, James and Albus both looked at Moody with identical looks of awe and fear on their faces, they knew exactly who this was.

James looked at him in horror, then to his father. "DAD! PLEASE! I SWEAR IT WAS ALL AL'S FAULT! I DIDN'T DO IT I ONLY EXPLODED THE DOOR, YOU DIDN'T HEAR IT BECAUSE OF THE SILENCING CHARM! I WON'T DANGLE HIM OFF THE ROOF AGAIN, I'LL STAY IN MY ROOM, I'LL STOP DOING MAGIC WHEN I'M NOT AT SCHOOL. I SWEAR DAD!" He exclaimed.

Albus quickly looked at his mother. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! PLEASE DON'T SEND ME WITH HIM TO AZKABAN DAD PLEASE! I SWEAR I'LL STOP GETTING IN TROUBLE! I WON'T MAKE LILY CRY, AND I WON'T CONVINCE ROSIE TO SNEAK OUT OF GRYFFINDOR AT NIGHT AGAIN! I'LL BRING THE CLOAK HOME! I'M THE ONE THAT TOOK IT! I PROMISE….PLEASE MUM! PLEASE MUMMY PLEASE" He cried out, looking like he might actually burst into tears at the thought.

Harry blinked at them, and mouthed wordlessly while Ginny looked just as stunned, she hit Harry in the shoulder. "Do something." She hissed.

"What!" Harry said, looking quite panicked.

Ginny didn't have an answer she just shrugged.

Teddy could tell just how upset both boys were, specifically when Al called Ginny mummy. He hadn't called her mummy in years. He put his hands on Al's chair and turned it around quickly to look at him. "You're not going to Azkaban. You're going nowhere away from me. Do you hear me? I will let NOTHING happen to any of you. You're going nowhere. Nowhere, I'm right here. And even if I wasn't…You know your mum and dad love you. They would never send you to Azkaban. Would you?" he said, more demanding than actually asking, looking over Al's head at the teenagers across the table, as he put his hand on James' shoulder.

Harry looked at the older boy hugging the little one and then at James' face that looked panicked but less so than the little one's did. "Er…ah…no…no no you won't go to Azkaban." He said quickly at the same time Ginny said.

"Of course not…absolutely, you're not going to Azkaban."

"Not for er…being here….or taking the cloak…it's fine…I sneak out too." Harry said. He tried to sound soothing, but his voice was rather shaky and uncertain.

The adults all looked from Harry and Ginny to the three boys as Teddy looked back at Al and hugged him with one arm. "See, remember all the stories uncle Harry, your Dad, told you? About how Moody was a hero, and a friend. Remember? He was my mum's friend, and hero. He was a teacher…er…kinda… remember, he's a good guy." He said, squeezing James' shoulder as he looked down at the youngest Potter boy. Teddy's hair shifted through multiple colors as his emotions were going through a range of motions.

Albus hugged Teddy tightly and didn't let go, Remus looked curiously at Teddy, when he saw his hair flicker through colors he looked at him before looking at Tonks with wide eyes.

James nodded his head and breathed deeply at Teddy's words, regaining his normal laid back composure, moreso when Sirius put his hand on his other shoulder.

"There will be no going to prison. I won't allow it. I happen to be an expert at getting out of there." Sirius said, winking at James who grinned.

Kingsley, Dumbledore, Alastor, McGonagall and Tonks looked at the table with looks of shock on their faces, Arthur had filled them in on the small amount he knew but so far, none of the boys had really introduced themselves at all, the only name they knew for certain was Lily's.

"Let's all sit down, and let these three explain what's happened and who they are shall we?" Dumbledore said calmly as he walked to the table and sat at the end of the table, James watched as the younger version of his father looked at the old man with something that looked like irritation while the other's all took seats.


	4. Chapter 4: It's a Pleasure to Meet You?

**_Can I just say,_**

**_That the kids,_**

**_CRACK ME UP._**

**_I sit here giggling as a write because they amuse me. _**

**_Thanks for all the reading and reviews. _**

**_And this is it for the day! _**

**_Oh BTW I am 5 hours behind GMT,_**

**_So that will sometimes make it three updates a day, or one a day…_**

**_Depending on your time zone and when I post it._**

**_But it will be two a day in mine LOL._**

**_I am not JKR._**

Chapter 4

**It's a Pleasure to Meet You?**

"Alright, from what Arthur has said…you have somehow managed to come back through time? Let's start simply. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, this is Alastor Moody, former head Auror, this is Nymphador Tonks, Auror, this is Kingsley Shacklebolt, another auror and this is…."

"Good evening Professor McGonagall." All three boys coursed politely, to the amusement of everyone I the room.

"You seem to be acquainted with everyone else it appears. Now if you would tell us your names, and ages." Albus Dumbledore asked, looking primarily at Teddy.

Teddy nodded once and looked at his father. "Right, well…I'm ah…Edward Remus Lupin…but…they call call me Teddy…I'm 19 but I'll be 20 in a week." He said slowly, knowing his name would reveal who his father and mother both were as he was named for his maternal grandfather.

Tonks looked at him with wide eyes and Remus looked between the two.

"I surmise that you're the son of Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin?" McGonagall asked, to which Teddy nodded as Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George whispered amongst themselves, the name not instantly giving away his mother's identity to them.

"Yes, yes I am…and the Godson of Harry Potter. I work for the department of mysteries and er…I was in Gryffindor, I was prefect and headboy….er and quidditch captain." Teddy added before looking down at Al's head and then to James.

James looked at him and smiled before turning back to the table, nearly bouncing with the excitement of actually introducing himself. "I'm James…James Sirius Potter. You all call me Jamie…." He said proudly as Sirius ruffled his hair and smiled at Harry. "I turned 13 on Valentine's day. And my mum calls me her favorite little Valentine…Uhm…I'm in my second year, and I'm TERRIBLE at potions…I blow everything up." He said to several laughs. "I like defense and charms the best. Er…I am the oldest Potter heir, but Teddy's like my brother so really he's oldest cause dad and mum count him as a Potter too and half the time he calls dad well, dad….er…OH I'm a Gryffindor and I am a chaser like mum and Teddy…and I'm a bloody good one!" he said with a grin, before Teddy smacked him in the back of the head just as Molly said.

"Language!" in a tutting voice.

"Whoops…sorry Grammy." James said with a bashful grin before looking at his little brother. "You go Albie…no bad words." He said before looking back across the table at his teenage parents.

Albus smiled a bit nervously and let go of Teddy, he turned to face the table again. "I don't say bad words." He said poking his tongue out. "Uhm….I'm Al…er…Albus Severus Potter." He said

"WAIT A MINUTE." Harry exclaimed, stopping his would be son in his tracks. "There is NO WAY I would name my son Severus…NONE. James absolutely, Sirius definitely…the two used together are a bit scary but…well…I can see it. Albus…er…yeah." He said, glancing at his headmaster who had an ill concealed look of awe on his face. "But NOT Severus. There's no way." He said firmly as Ginny and several others nodded their heads.

Albus frowned and looked at Teddy for reassurance, leaning into him.

"You always told me that you named him after the man that helped lead you to become the man you wanted to be, and the bravest man you will ever know….THIS is Albus Severus Potter." Teddy said instantly, looking at Albus and smiling, "And we love him, and his name. It's perfect for him. And we were raised respect BOTH of his namesakes." He said, ruffling Al's hair. "Go on Albs." he said, but Albus shook his head, he had lost his normally overwhelming enthusiasm and his confidence.

Ginny hit Harry on in the shoulder while Hermione hit him in the other, making him yelp as Teddy sighed, knowing getting Al to talk to Harry now would be close to a miracle.

"Right…this is Albus Severus Potter, or Al as most people call him, though at home and with us, and his mother and father it's usually Albie, or Albs…he is 11 and won't be 12 until August. He's in his first year at Hogwarts and is a Gryffindor. Something he is VERY proud of." He said.

"And something that surprised us all." James said with a grin, making Albus, try and hit him until Teddy caught his hand.

"It was not!" Albus cried.

"It wasn't…It wasn't a surprise at all. Albs is every bit the Gryffindor. Now, stop hitting before you get in trouble." Teddy said, shooting a look at James, silently telling him in no uncertain terms to leave his little brother alone.

"Now, Albus likes…" he said leadingly, looking at the little Gryffindor.

"It was his fault." Albus grumbled as James pulled a face at him.

Sirius and Remus both held back chuckles, the boys reminded them forcibly of a young James and Sirius themselves. Molly and Arthur looked at the pair a bit fearfully, seeing Fred and George's energy and spirit in them easily. Ron and the twins were laughing while Hermione was looking sternly at James. Ginny and Harry looked a bit concerned for their future selves and just looked from the boys to one another. While the rest of the adults looked slightly amused. Teddy didn't seem perturbed by their bickering at all really.

"He likes…" Teddy said again slowly, ignoring the outburst and nudging Albus' head lightly with his elbow.

Albus wrinkled his nose and pushed Teddy's Elbow away. "Transfiguration…a lot…I like defense and I'm good at potions. Charms is fun, and history is so boring I want to die." He rattled off in one breath, in usual Albus form before taking another breath and continuing.

"I play quidditch, but I'm not on the team yet, mum said I wasn't allowed to tryout in my first year even though I begged. I play seeker…but I like beater too, because I like to hit the bludgers a lot. And I don't get in trouble for hitting Jamie." He said, smiling as he started getting a bit more comfortable. "Uncle George plays with me at Grammy's and Gramp's house or when he comes and takes me and Jamie to his house to play with Freddie and Roxxy. I like it a lot. I like to read, and I like to play at Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's with Rosie because Aunt Hermione has great books and Rosie is one of my best friend…or when Rosie comes to play with me." He said but stopped when he noticed Ron and Hermione both blushing furiously and as snickers broke out across the other Hogwarts kids. As George looked at him perplexed.

It was then that Teddy broke in. "Right…. That's our Albus….and then there's Lily. She's 8 years old, she'll be 9 in a month. Her name is Lily Luna Potter. She likes to fly, but doesn't really play quidditch…granted…she's only 8. She likes dress up, and likes forcing myself, James and Al into makeovers and nails and the occasional tutu…she has a killer pouty lip, and is VERY much, a daddy's girl, and generally is addressed as Princess, Lily Bug, Lilikins, or Lils…" he said with a slight grin. "And as you know…the three Potter miscreants well…they belong to Harry and er Ginny and I kinda do too…but that's kinda confusing because I kinda don't…oh, and as Al mentioned, there's Freddie…Fred Gideon Weasley and Roxxy…who's full name I'm not going to give you." He said stopping as he started to say it. "And they belong to Uncle George…and…well your wife isn't here so I'm not telling that information." He said wisely. "And Rose Nymphadora Weasley…she belongs to Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron." He said quickly.

"And Hugo!" James said quickly. "He's theirs too…he's already 9. He's Hugo Billius Weasley and he's Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron's too." He said, not wanting to leave someone out.

Teddy nodded. "Yes, and you have Hugo too." He said, looking at the thoroughly embarrassed teens apologetically, he really was trying to keep information at a minimum, but with these two with him, that was easier said than done.

Dumbledore looked at Teddy. "And if I may ask, now that we're all introduced…How did you come to be here?"

"Well, the boys had a time turner they got it from…er…well it's Jamie and Albs…there's not really telling where they got it." Teddy shrugged. "It's really not surprising. Honestly, When they realize we're gone and see the sand…they'll know what happened. And they won't be that surprised….not happy…but… you tend to expect these things on holiday breaks." He said flippantly.

"Hey!" Albus cried, glaring at Teddy.

"Thanks Teddy." James huffed, folding his arms over his chest as everyone laughed. "We were bored so we went looking for something fun to do." He said with a shrug.

"So you thought going back in time sounded fun?" Fred said, laughing.

"These are my kinda boys." George said with a grin.

"Thanks Uncle George...er…you're Uncle George right?" Albus said, looking between the two with wide eyes.

George nodded as everyone chuckled. "Look, he can tell us apart." He said with a wide grin, nudging Fred who was smiling identically.

Albus opened his mouth to explain that he ONLY knew Uncle George when Teddy covered his mouth with his hand and looked at Dumbledore.

"Before we go on….uhm…you're likely to find out some future events….if we continue, I work for the department of mysteries, I mean…I'm still in training, I just started in July but I know the dangers here…we probably shouldn't stay here." He said, trying to be responsible for once in his life and put what was right before what he desperately wanted, which was to meet his parents.

"I don't think it's safe to take you elsewhere." Remus said instantly, wanting to get to know this boy, inspite of all the fears and doubts he had, and dangers this situation presented. Teddy couldn't help but look at him and smile.

"I'm not having you four taken anywhere." Molly said at the same moment.

"Your leaving this house is out of the question." Sirius said instantly.

"There's too many chances of something happening to you in this time. If we take you from here you could be found and killed or tortured by death eaters." Moody said gruffly, making Al and James go slightly white.

"Nice Moody. Scare the poor kids to death." Tonks said, with a glower looking at the smallest boy's terrified expression.

"Dad please let us stay." Albus said instantly, looking beseechingly at his father, forgetting for a moment that he was still confused and hurt by his outburst about his name.

Harry looked at his mini replica and nodded dumbly. "Yeah…you're staying." He tried to assure him, feeling guilty about upsetting the kid earlier.

"Let's worry about how you got here first….surely you can tell us that much without revealing more than what we already know." Arthur said.

Teddy nodded, but didn't look convinced that they could. "Well, sometimes we live in Grimmauld place. When it's a short break,or at the end of summer Holiday, because it's closer to king's cross, we stay here. We are all able to come and go from this house at will. Anyone that's with us can apparate or floo right in….we live here about a quarter of the time we're home…that's why we're here." He said with a shrug. His explanation made Sirius smile at Harry, who actually smiled back.

Remus laughed softly. I think he meant, how did you get into this time." He said.

"Oh, right….well…" Teddy looked back to James.

James nodded and continued. "Right…so we were bored." He started.

"Because James tried to kill me, and he got grounded to the house, and I didn't want to play alone." Albus added, folding his arms over his chest like his brother.

James and Teddy both rolled their eyes. "I wasn't trying to kill him, I was practicing my levitation charm…trying to help him with his charms homework, I forgot the counter curse. I already got yelled at Al, getting me yelled at in the past isn't fair, especially because this is SO your fault." James said with a huff.

"It's NOT all my fault." Albus protested, looking from James to Ginny. "We were bored being grounded. You know we can't stay inside. It's awful!" he exclaimed.

"You're a mean mummy." Fred said with a grin.

"I can't believe it." Ron said with a sigh. "So mean."

"It was just a roof." George added as Ginny scowled at all of them.

Albus looked at them a bit perplexed before continuing. "Yeah….so we were bored, and JAMIE decided to unlock Uncle Siri's room so we could look around. Only we couldn't get Alohamora to work on the door." He said with a shrug.

"It's a permanent locking spell…Alohamora won't work." Sirius told them with a grin.

"Yeah, but a reductor curse will." James said defiantly

"And a silencing charm." Albus added proudly, grinning at everyone's astounded face.

"I…they can do a redactor and silence charm and 11 and 13?" Harry spluttered.

Teddy sighed. "You might want to remember, in the future….we're relatively safe now, teaching these two defensive techniques with your wand before they get in Hogwarts, is really just asking for trouble….er….and don't let Uncle George babysit." He said with a grin as several laughs went around the table.

"It's safe there?" Harry asked instantly.

"The war is over?" Dumbledore asked.

"Why did he say relatively?" Hermione asked shrewdly.

Albus and James sighed in unison and propped their heads up on opposite hands, James on his right, and Al on his left as they looked at one another. _They were never going to get through their story._

Teddy shifted in his seat. "Er…yeah, it's safe…there's no war, uhm…it's over, it's been over for a really long time more than 19 years. And I say relatively because, well I grew up with these two menaces…and they are only getting better at magic…and you know, the odd crazed reporter…I have to admit though, it is fun when one of the kids 'accidentally' use magic against them in some way." He grinned.

"The kids? You taught us to make it look accidental!" James argued, rolling his eyes.

"And Gramps and Grammy say all the time that you somehow inherited your behavior from Uncle Siri and Grandpa James." Albus added, shaking his head. "It's not ALL our fault. He's not as behaved as he acts." He huffed, much to the adults amusement as Teddy blushed slightly, pushing his hand through his light pink hair as he did as Tonks smiled fondly at him.

"Would you like to know how we got here yet?" James asked, yawning, it was now past midnight.

It was McGonagall who spoke up. "Yes, continue." she said.

Albus nodded and started to talk but James talked over him. "So Al silenced the hall and I blew the door up….er…we hadn't much thought about how to put it back together yet." He admitted. "Anyways, we were looking around, and I found a really cool snitch that I was playing with and Al decided to mess around in a locked desk."

"BUT I didn't explode it, it unlocked perfectly well with my knife thing and I found a necklace." Albus said.

"A girly necklace." James muttered.

"It wasn't girly it was a time turner, I recognized it from the books." Albus said.

"I'm pretty sure it was Aunt Hermione's…from before….it's the only one left from before Uncle Harry's fifth…er…well this year." Teddy added.

James and Albus looked at him in awe at the information before grinning rotten crooked grins at Hermione. "YOU PLAY WITH TIME TURNERS?" they asked together, equally enthused at the idea of their aunt doing something so dangerous.

Hermione smiled slightly at the boys. "Well….I wouldn't say play." She said.

"Yes because going back in time to fly on an escaped Hipogriff, run with a werewolf, and safe a convict is completely school work as usual." Ron chuckled.

Al and James smiled widely. "That's so cool" James said with a grin.

"You're like…the best Godmother ever." Albus told her, making her smile widen.

"And you're the best Godson ever." She told him, making Albus smile brightly.

"Hey!" James said indignantly.

"So you found the time turner…." Kingsley said, reminding the boys that they were telling a story.

"OH RIGHT!" James said. "So he found it, and wouldn't put it back."

"Because I found it, and that meant it was mine. Finder's Keepers!" Albus exclaimed to James' eye roll.

"And I followed him to the game room, to talk some sense into him." James said.

"For once in your life." Teddy said in undertone, as several people laughed.

"Still, I tried." James said, poking his tongue out at Teddy.

"And he was wrong, so I kept it, and Lily and Teddy came in. And Lily wanted it, and she jumped on us…and tried to pull it away and it went up into the air." Albus said.

Teddy sighed, "It flipped A LOT and hit the window, and the glass from the hourglass hit the glass window behind our heads and it shattered and we were covered in the sand. I felt the pull as it activated, James was holding Lily so I grabbed both boys to make sure we ended up together….and….well…after a long time spinning, we were here." He finished as both James and Al nodded.

"So see, it's ALL his fault!" James and Al both declared, each pointing at the other.

Teddy smiled weakly. "Er…and it's a pleasure to meet you?" He said with a slightly cheeky air.

Albus and James both smiled widely at their older Godbrother. "Yeah….that too." The said in unison, turning back to the stunned and silent adults and students at the table.


	5. Chapter 5: Bred for Mischeif

**_Good morning!_**

**_Thank you for all the reviews and favorites._**

**_Thank you for reading._**

**_James and Al make me laugh too,_**

**_They are funny kids.._**

**_It might, only be the one update today,_**

**_It depends on if I can get chapter 6 the way I want it that quickly._**

**_I am not JKR!_**

Chapter 5

**Bred For Mischief **

After a few stunned minutes it was Dumbledore who spoke. "It's certainly a pleasure to meet all of you. Even if it is a few years early." He said with a smile.

James raised his eye brows at the man he knew of but had never met. And Albus looked over at his namesake with something close to reverence and shock on his face.

"We've never met you." James corrected him.

"Well, till now." Albus corrected his brother.

"Right…he knew that's what I meant." James said, shaking his head.

All of the adults looked concerned, as did Harry, they all knew that there was no way Harry's sons hadn't met Dumbledore. Especially as Harry cared enough about the man to obviously name one after him. Teddy bit his lip and pushed his hand through his hair.

"Er….like I said….staying here is going to….ah….we know things you don't. It's hard to remember that you don't know them, since you will teach us all of it." He said. "We really have to find a way back."

Dumbledore nodded, instantly understanding. "Don't worry dear boy. Some things I think can be expected, we are in times of war, while shocking and upsetting, we all know that as Order members our lives are constantly on the line. While some things may be upsetting to us, we will understand. It's all part of being in the order, and in the middle of a war." He told him, as Harry opened his mouth to protest, as he began to understand and several adults looked at Albus with sad looks on their faces. Molly actually covered her face and ran from the room for a moment.

Teddy frowned at this statement, thinking of his father and mother as his eyes followed his grandmother. "Right…we know that." He said quiestly as James smiled and nodded in agreement before pulling out a golden phoenix emblem with a sapphire that hung around his neck by a leather strap.

"We know all about the order…well…what we're allowed to know." James said with a grin, oblivious to the mood in the room as he started showing the necklace.

"That's mine!" Sirius exclaimed. "From the first war, I haven't seen it in….not since James and Lily…" he said quietly.

Albus smiled and pulled an identical pendant out from under his shirt and then over his head and lay it on the table, only his held an emerald. "I have Granddad James'." He said pushing it towards Sirius.

Sirius and Remus looked at the necklace in wonder, trying to conceal the tears that were in their eyes.

"Er…what are those?" Harry asked, as the other kids and a few adults that weren't in the order before nodded questioningly.

Remus smiled as he picked up the necklace. "These were used to link us to other order members in the first war. If something happened the jewel on our pendant would change to the person's that was injured so we could grip the emblem and once activated it would transport us to the injured person's side. There were teams, mostly of three or four within the order. We didn't always do missions together, but the necklaces within the team were linked…Fabian, Gideon, Alice and Frank…Amelia, Dumbledore, Minerva. We all had our group. Ours were all linked, Pete was a Ruby, Sirius was sapphire, because they were the color of his eyes, Lily's was a diamond, James' was an emerald because they matched Lily's eyes, and mine was…"

"An onyx." Teddy finished, pulling his own necklace over his head and laying it on the table where Albus' had been, James immediately followed suit and sat his next to Teddy's.

"Where did you get these?" Sirius asked, picking up his own necklace.

"Dad." All three boys replied.

"Er…Uncle Harry." Teddy quickly amended, he frequently went between dad and Uncle Harry, more so with family than at school, and when he was with James, Lily and Al it was nearly consistently dad, it was just easier and made sense that way.

He glanced at Remus who was looking at him with a searching gaze. Teddy looked away and to Sirius as Harry leaned over and picked up what had once been Remus' necklace and examined it, with Ron, Hermione and Ginny, looking at it as he held it. Harry looked at Teddy.

"I gave you these? I've never seen these, I didn't know they existed." He said honestly.

"Before we got on the train our first time." Albus said a bit quietly, looking at Remus who held his necklace, not looking at his young father.

James glanced at Al, he knew his little brother better than almost anyone did. He could tell he was upset, and he didn't like it one bit. He leaned slightly to the side so his shoulder was against Al's and looked at Harry and nodded. "You said that you wanted us to know what it was to be forever linked, and to rely on one another with everything we have." He said, remembering the speech. "That brothers remained brothers through life and death. That we would always be linked because we love each other and because we support each other. No matter what happens, we are the ones that will always be there for each other. Just like Grandad, Uncle Siri and Uncle Remus and Grandmum Lily. You wanted us to be like them." He said looking at his little brother and smiling as Remus sat the emerald necklace down.

James picked it up and put it over Al's head and ruffled his younger brother's hair. "You even reactivated them using us instead, so if something happens, we all know." He said as Al tucked his necklace under his shirt quietly.

Teddy smiled as he remembered, he looked at Harry. "You will find Sirius' and James' after the war…when you go into your vault. I don't know where you found my father's…I know it took you a really long time to find it though. You replaced all the chains with the leather, because you knew we would say they were girl's necklaces otherwise…and on our first train to Hogwarts, before we cross the platform, you told all of us the same thing. Or close to it. You will tell me about my father…and everything you love and respect about him. You'll tell me that I have so much of him inside of me, and that I'm strong and brave. That I don't even have to look far to find his strength because it's right there on the surface. That you're proud of me. That he is proud of me And ah, other stuff." He said softly while both Remus and Tonks looked at him thoughtfully, taking in everything he was saying and wasn't saying.

James nodded. "And you tell me how I remind you of Uncle Siri, and that I'm the only one ever with his name, and I should be proud. That I have his spirit, and that while that scares you senseless, you're glad I do. Because I'm a piece of him, even if it's not by blood, I am." He said with a smile. "And you know…some other really girly stuff that makes you pretend that you're not going to cry." He said with a shrug.

Sirius smiled and laughed lightly at his young namesake before placing the necklace back over James' head and grinning at Harry. "And how about you Al?" Sirius asked looking at the youngest.

Albus looked down and didn't say anything.

Teddy looked at him and sighed, he wondered how long it would take the 11 year old to forgive Harry for proclaiming that he would never have a son with his name. He put his hands on Al's shoulders and spoke for him, remembering what Harry had said to Al. Harry looked up from the necklace and held it out to Teddy. Teddy reached over Al's shoulder with one hand and took it, gripping it tightly, it was one of his prized possessions.

"And you'll tell Al that he is smart, and cunning. That he is brave and stronger than he gives himself credit for. That he looks like his granddad but with his grandmum's eyes…Just like his own father. You'll tell him that he has James' initiative, and persistence. And above all you treasure that he has your mother's pure heart, and that's why he's the only one with her eyes. Because it beats so strongly in him that it shines right through his eyes…" Teddy said with a smile. Albus jumped up out of his chair and hugged his Godbrother tightly.

Teddy smiled and picked him up before sitting back down in Albus' vacated chair, hugging him.

"And some other stuff about Professor Snape." James supplied. "And that you believe in him." He said, looking at his father.

"Can we go home now? Please?" Albus asked hiding his face in Teddy's neck, he missed his parents, his real parents. He missed his home, not this creepy scary looking one. He didn't like it here anymore. He wanted to go home. "I want my mum and dad." He said quietly, though his voice was well heard by all.

Harry and Ginny looked at one another, Ginny biting her lip, and Harry feeling horrible, until he had yelled about the little boy's name he had been perfectly talkative and happy. That much was obvious.

"Not quite yet Albs…we have to er…" Teddy said looking at his grandparents desperately.

"They have to figure out how to get us back Albie." James said bluntly as Albus turned his head and looked at his brother, his chin trembling slightly. "Don't cry." James whispered. "Look we wanted fun. And something different. This is it. We'll have fun and you know dad will be here in a few hours to take us home and ground us…well….we went back in time…he might have our backsides for this one…" he said a bit nervously. "We're better off here." He decided with a crooked grin at his brother.

"No, no, I want to go home now." Albus said stubbornly. "I'm not staying. I'm going to go home. I'll floo to the manor." He said, hiding his face again.

"There's no one at the manor Albs….everyone is right here. No one moves into the manor until James is born. We'll be all alone." Teddy reminded him.

"I bet Flipsy is there…and maybe Flora." Albus said stubbornly. "They'll let us stay." He said.

"We can't stay with just the house elves…and the house isn't the same yet, your room isn't even decorated yet…you don't want to stay in a dusty old room do you?" Teddy asked.

Albus leaned back and looked at him with raised eyebrows, as if to say, have you seen this house? Even James giggled, knowing exactly what Al was thinking.

Teddy grinned slightly and hugged Albus back to his chest. "It will be okay. We're not leaving. We just have to figure out how to go back. But it won't take long, look the headmistress is here, and you know how strong she is. And smart. And Dumbledore, dad always says he was the greatest wizard of all time. And er my dad, and Sirius, and you know how good at magic they are, Da- Uncle Harry tells you all the time. And like half the ministry, and if I HAVE to, I will go to the Department of Mysteries by myself and find a way home." Teddy told him.

"NO!" Remus and Sirius said instantly.

"There will be none of you going into the ministry." Alastor said firmly.

"It is not safe there for you." Tonks cried.

"We'll figure it out. You'll all stay here until we do." McGonagall said simply.

"We'll take care of you." Molly said soothingly, as she walked back into the room and over to the boys. She had caught the last half of the conversation. She stepped up to the two chairs that sat between Sirius and Remus and knelt slightly between Teddy and James. "Why don't you two come with me and I'll set you up in the room we put your little sister in?" she asked James and Albus, placing a hand on Al's back.

"I'm not tired." James protested.

"I'm not leaving Teddy." Albus said firmly, holding him tightly round the neck.

Teddy sighed and scooted his chair back, he knew both boys just needed sleep, standing up as Molly did. "C'mon Jamesy, let's get you upstairs." He said not putting Al down, and being thankful that he had always been small for his age.

Albus quietly held onto Teddy. It had been what felt like forever since Teddy carried him around, but he wasn't willing to let go now. He wrapped his legs around his waist and held his neck as if he was afraid his Godbrother would leave him behind.

"But I'm not tired." James whined.

"Jamie." Teddy said firmly.

"Daaaaadddd." James said beseechingly, looking at Harry.

Harry looked rather alarmed and looked at Ginny as if she could tell him what to do.

Ginny looked at Harry and then at her mother and then at James before standing up. "Come on….I'll come with you." She said with a shrug. "I want to see what room you get, and you can tell me about being a chaser. And Albie here can tell us which he plans to try out for, seeker or beater. When do you make the team Jamie?" she asked with a grin, purposefully using the boys, nicknames, even if it felt weird.

James smiled widely and Albus picked his head up to look at Ginny, smiling slightly at her as James got out of his chair and bounced around the table to the door holding his hand out to Ginny. Ginny looked at her mum who nodded and she hesitantly took James' hand.

"This year, at the beginning, I beat everyone but one person, and he's the captain, and Dominic Troy's son, and you know, he was an international player once… so... I mean, he's super good." James told her proudly as Teddy followed them out holding Al and with Molly behind them.

"Really? I haven't even made the team yet, that's really good." Ginny told him as they walked out. "And what about you Albie?" she asked as she disappeared from sight.

"You won't let me try till next year cause I'm too little." He said with a sigh. "Even though Dad said it was silly because I was good enough to try this year. And he was little too. And I'm WAY faster than the seeker we have." Albus could be heard saying as their voices drifted off the farther they got away.

Harry stared at the door silently for several minutes, little did he know that his expression was mirrored on Remus and Tonk's faces as well.

"I know this has come as a shock…" Arthur said slowly, bringing the three out of their daze.

"A shock?" Remus said with a raised eyebrow. "I have a son. I CAN'T have a son. It's…it's….it's dangerous, he could be…" his voice trailed off as Sirius slid over and patted his back.

"He looks happy, and adjusted and healthy…he seems like a good kid." Sirius said, reassuringly. "He even tries to be responsible like you." He grinned.

"Yeah, he seems to have trouble sticking to it though. Notice how many times he forgot his own mantra of not saying too much?" Fred laughed, "I think he got that from his mummy." He said, poking Tonks' shoulder while she blushed her hair going pinker than normal.

"Harry….your kids are great." George laughed. "Seriously, they're my favorite kids ever." He grinned.

Ron nodded fervently. "They really are, they're so funny."

"Thanks so much." Harry grumbled, reddening and flattening his hair.

"Yes, well they appear to have their father's penchant for finding the worst kinds of trouble." McGonagall said with a sigh as Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with amusement.

"They certainly seem like they will be a handful. I've never heard anything like kids finding themselves this far in the past." He said with a small chuckle. "Not even the marauder's managed that."

"What are we going to do?" Moody asked.

Dumbledore sighed. "I have no idea." He admitted.

Harry looked at his headmaster, dumbfounded. "What do you mean you have no idea? They can't stay here, they could be killed!" he exclaimed.

"We'll keep them safe Harry. They'll be fine." Sirius assured him.

"Unfortunately, I think the only thing we can do is wait. There is currently no way to go forward in time. It's like James and Teddy said. I'm certain that in their own time, their parents have figured out what's happened. I'm sure they know they're kids well enough to figure that much out. It's just a matter of them getting here to get them." Kingsley said in his low voice.

"But how will they know where to go? How would they know where they are at?" George asked.

Harry sighed and lay his head on the table. "Leave it to my sons." He sighed.

"Don't feel bad Harry, the sneaking around and in locked places is totally Ginny, she sneaks into our stuff all the time." Fred said.

"Because Harry has any problem getting into things he has no business in…." Ron said, rolling his eyes and coughing something that sounded suspiciously like, "Philosopher's Stone and Chamber of Secrets."

Hermione, Sirius, Tonks, the twins and Remus all laughed, while Dumbledore smiled slightly and McGonagal pursed her lips and nodded along with Moody and Arthur.

"It's no wonder they're here…Merlin it's like genetics ganged up on us. The son and grandson's of marauders, who also happen to be related to Fred and George, and Gideon and Fabian? Add in their trouble maker of a father and feisty mother…. And then Teddy is related to two marauders by blood. And his own mum isn't known to follow rules, his grandmum got disowned for breaking rules…er his uncle too….and his Godfather is Harry Potter? it's like they were all bred for mischief." Sirius said with a grin.

At that Harry and Remus looked at each other and groaned loudly while everyone else laughed.


	6. Chapter 6: Late Night Talks

**_This chapter gave me trouble._**

**_It was rather difficult to figure out._**

**_But…I think…I got it._**

**_You should know, _**

**_I am writing as I post,_**

**_So as soon as I finish it, you get it._**

**_That means, things could change, it could end up longer,_**

**_or shorter etc._**

**_I hope you're enjoying it! _**

**_I am not JKR_**

**_Thank you for all reviews, PM's, Alerts, and favorites._**

**_You guys are awesome!_**

Chapter 6

**Late Night Talks**

Remus was sitting in the dusty sitting room his head tilted back, resting on the back of the chair and his eyes closed as he thought about everything that Teddy being here meant. He was so lost in his thought he didn't hear the sliding door open.

"I know you well enough to know you're not sleeping." Tonks said softly as she walked to the couch and sat down.

Remus opened his eyes and turned his head, looking at her. "I was wondering when you would search me out." He said.

Tonks smiled and pulled her feet up onto the couch. She had met Remus long ago, when she was very young and he went to school with Sirius. But she had gotten to know him more recently, since December of the year before. Dumbledore had read the signs that Voldemort was rising and had started recruiting early. It had been Moody and Kingsley's idea to bring her in and Sirius had been elated to be around a member of his family. It was then that Remus had really started getting to know the younger woman. They had been here in London most of the summer with Sirius. And had gone on more than a few missions together. It had been he who came to her after Harry came out of the maze and Voldemort had risen. They had become easy friends, they got along well.

"So…." She said, looking at him nervously.

"Er….we have a son…apparently." Remus replied, reddening only slightly, she was blushing enough for both of them.

"Yes….we seem to…and based on his age, he's born in about two and half a years…" She said. "What in the hell happens in that two and a half years!" she exclaimed, she had never told him of the crush she had for him, knowing that he would dismiss it, and knowing that it was ridiculous. But looking at the 19 year old that was so obviously theirs, it seemed less ridiculous now.

Remus couldn't help but laugh at her outburst. "I have no idea…well…seeing as a child was made, I have some idea…but I'm at a loss as to how it gets to that point." He admitted.

She blushed at his statement and sighed. "You don't want children." She said bluntly, based on his statement downstairs.

"That's….well…that's not entirely true." Remus said honestly.

Nymphadora looked at him skeptically, "I was there for your rant in the kitchen." She pointed out.

Remus sighed. "I know…it's not that I don't want them. I have always wanted to be a father…it's that…I shouldn't be, no one knows what happens when a werewolf has children, I don't want to knowingly infect my own child. It's preposterous; I don't want my child to be cursed with this life. I won't do it." He said firmly.

"Ah…on the contrary…you will….I have irrefutable proof, his name is Teddy." She said.

Remus groaned and covered his face with his arm. "What if he's a wolf? What if he has to live like I did? How could I do that to a child, to my own son?" he said, his voice muffled by his arm.

She looked at him for a long moment before getting up and walking to the chair he was in, she moved his arm from his face and looked down at him. "He seems alright…mostly… I was actually wondering about something else." She said quietly.

He looked up at her and waited for her to finish.

"He never once directly addressed either of us as mum or dad in fact, I don't think he spoke directly to either of us…" She said, biting her lip as she said on the arm of the chair.

Remus sighed deeply and nodded. "I know…I was noticing the same thing." He said, not elaborating on anything else he noticed.

"He referred to Harry as Dad more than once…and…he is VERY close with the kids…it's like he's their older brother." Nymphadora added.

Remus nodded along. "I know, I've thought the same thoughts. He also said that Harry gave him the necklace, and told him about me, he mentioned that it takes Harry a long time to find it. The thing is, the only way Harry would give it to him is if I'm not there to do it. And…it wouldn't take him long to find it if I'm there to tell him where it is. Not to mention that Harry appears to have full access to Grimmauld place and the Black vault, as that's where Sirius and James' necklaces are." He told her. "Teddy also mentioned that Harry tells them stories about Sirius and I…and when he explained why they were in this specific house, he slipped and said they all lived her sometimes." He said.

She sighed a very sad sigh. "So somehow…we break your morals, have a possibly werewolf baby, name the most high profile, and in danger kid of all time as his godfather, and then probably die, leaving the baby alone." She said, looking at him.

Remus looked into her eyes and nodded. "Er….somehow, yes." He said.

"Well, it does seem a very Marauder like thing to do." She said trying to lighten the mood.

Remus couldn't help but laugh. "And that…is the truth." He said.

0o0o0o

Teddy was still sitting on the bed Albus was using, his back propped against the wall and Al's head against his side. He looked at the bed across the room where James and Lily were both sleeping soundly. James and Al had both pitched a fit about not being in their room. It took Teddy nearly 20 minutes to explain that their father had completely remodeled Grimmauld place and right now, their rooms were only one room, and it wasn't theirs yet. He had no idea where his room, and Lily's rooms were.

After that it didn't take long to get them into bed. Albus had only been asleep for a little while, he had been content to listen to Teddy tell him stories about when they were little for nearly three hours until he finally settled enough to fall asleep. Whereas James, had fallen asleep almost instantly, nearly as soon as his "not tired" head, hit the pillow. Teddy was supposed to be using the room across the hall but Albus had insisted that he not leave, and he didn't want to go until he knew the boy was sound asleep. It was nearly three thirty in the morning when the door to the room opened slightly, and Teddy tensed, putting his hand on Al's side and his other hand going to his wand in his pocket.

Remus saw easily in the darkness as Teddy's posture changed instantly, he held up his hands and lit his wand, showing his face as he walked in slowly. When Teddy saw who it was, to Remus' dismay it still took Teddy a few seconds to untense, and he didn't completely loosen up. As he walked to the edge of the bed he turned first to James and Lily and smiled when he saw James' protective hold on his little sister, he turned to Albus and Teddy and saw Teddy's arm over Albus in a similar manner he smiled.

"I thought you would be sleeping." Remus said softly.

Teddy shook his head and looked at Al. "He was…er…I wanted to make sure he was okay." He said quietly.

Remus nodded. "You mother checked in your room for you, but you weren't in there, I assumed you were here…do you have a bit to talk? Or are you too tired?" he asked his future son.

Teddy bit his lip not looking up for a few minutes. He was scared. He was scared about what to say and what not to say. He was afraid to tell this man about himself, what if he wasn't proud of him like Harry always said he would be? What if he didn't like the choices Teddy made? And was he supposed to tell the man he was dead? How would he explain his and Harry's relationship? Of all the times that Teddy had imagined speaking to his father, he had never imagined the fear that would come with actually getting the chance to do it.

"I…I ah…" Teddy stammered.

Remus nodded his head in understanding, though…he really didn't understand at all, he thought he had an idea though. "Will you at least allow me to walk you to your room…you can't be comfortable like that, and I promised Dora I would ask you a few questions we were wondering." He said softly.

Teddy looked at Al again and nodded, he stood up and followed his father from the room his stomach flipping both with nerves, fear, and in excitement. Remus opened the door to the room across from the younger kids and waited for Teddy to enter, he started to shut the door but Teddy shook his head.

"No, leave it open, the boys might need me, or wake up, I need to be able to hear them." He said instantly, sitting down on the double bed.

Remus nodded his head and left the door open half way before pulling the chair out from the desk and sitting down, looking at the boy, his hair had shifted in color, it was no longer the black of the Potter kids, and Remus was certain it wasn't intentional, that it was based on his emotions as it was now a lightish brown, and rather than being spiked like he initially had it, it had a slight curly wave to it. He noticed how much he looked like an unscarred version of himself at that age. If his hair was a bit lighter it would be spot on.

"You're very good with them." He told him with a smile. "They look up to you, they trust you, it's obvious how much they love you."

Teddy smiled and looked at the door. "Thank you…I love them too. They are incredible little kids." He said sincerely. "I would never let anything happen to any of them. Er…you had questions?" he said uncertainly.

Remus nodded. "I do…it's about my condition." He said.

Teddy looked at him curiously, surely his father knew more about being a werewolf than he did. Why would he have questions about that? "Er….okay…" he said slowly.

Remus sighed and decided to just get the worst of the questions out of the way. "Are you a werewolf?" he asked him.

Teddy's eyes widened and he actually laughed. "What? Me? No, of course not." He said, still laughing.

Remus couldn't stop his smile, both from relief and from how funny Teddy found the question. "Hey, no laughing, it could have been a possibility." He said.

Teddy shook his head. "No it's not. You can only be a lycanthrope if you're bitten. It's not hereditary. I mean, there are a few side effects but I don't get to turn into a wolf." He said, grinning.

Remus rolled his eyes at the 'Get to turn into a wolf' he sounded just like Sirius and James when they had found out, and thought it was the coolest thing in the world. "Right, so…side effects? What are they?" he asked.

"Uhm….well, there's a few. But they didn't really kick in till I was 13 or so. And some I figured out more recently." Teddy said with a shrug.

"So until puberty then?" Remus asked, making Teddy groan and cover his face, something that amused Remus greatly.

"Yeah, till then, merlin you're worse than my.. er Uncle Harry was about it." Teddy said as Remus laughed.

"What are the side effects?" he asked.

"Right…" Teddy said, recovering and scooting back on the bed, sliding his legs up and sitting crosslegged, just as Tonks had on the couch. Remus smiled at the parallel.

"Well, I don't sleep almost at all at the full moon, if I do it's during the day. And in general I don't sleep great at night anyways, I like to stay up late and get up late. I get more easily irritated at the full moon, and seem to only ever get sick then. I've only been sick three times in my life, and all of them were at the full moon. I hear really well. I can run faster than most people, and don't really get tired out from any kind of physical activity….Ah….and I…er….that's all I'm telling you." He said, blushing.

Remus looked at him and laughed, instantly understanding. "I take it you have a serious girlfriend?" he asked.

Teddy's hair was now pink. "Er…a fiancée actually…and we've been together since I was 17 and she was 16." He said, hoping that was enough.

"So, other than these er…traits…there's nothing else negative from me being a werewolf?" Remus asked his son.

Teddy grinned and pushed his hand through his hair, reminiscent of James and Albus, Remus briefly wondered if they got it from him, or if he picked it up from them. "Uhm…I wouldn't exactly call those traits negative…the sleeping maybe, but the rest….I'm not complaining." He said.

Remus found himself laughing at the young man. "You remind me of Sirius and James. You're carefree like them." He told him.

Teddy smiled at his father. "Minnie says I inherited parts of Uncle Sirius' personality from Mum." He admitted. "Uncle Harry says that I am an even mix of Uncle Sirius, mum, and you…and he thanks the heavens that you got some of your responsibility in there somehow." He laughed.

Remus laughed. "Minnie? I'm sure she loves that. That's definitely the Sirius coming out. I think some of Harry has rubbed off on you too. And a chaser? That's got to be Ginny's influence." He said, being very careful about how he asked, not wanting to upset him or bring up a subject that Teddy obviously wasn't comfortable with.

Teddy grinned widely and nodded. "It is. They both tried to get me to play their positions…now I can seek and chase…but I prefer scoring goals than running after the snitch, and to be honest, I'm better at it, I don't have the patience to wait for the snitch." He admitted.

Remus nodded in understanding. "Better than me, I had no patience for quidditch at all, I don't know if Dora played or not." He admitted.

Teddy laughed. "She didn't. Uncle Charlie and Uncle Bill were in school with her, they have told me all about her school days. Uncle Charlie said she was too clumsy to be so high in the air." He grinned.

Remus smiled at him and nodded. "Well, she is rather clumsy." He told him as Teddy yawned widely. He smiled and stood. "You should get some sleep, I have a feeling three little ones will have you up early." He said. "We can talk more later on…I'd like to know a bit about you." He said honestly.

Teddy grinned and shook his head. "Nah…only one…James and Lily usually sleep till noon. Al will be up early though." He said before biting his lip. "I…yeah, we'll talk more." He said softly.

Remus smiled. "Good. I look forward to it. And you can always send him down to his father." He laughed.

Teddy grinned. "If it was James…I totally would, it's Al though…and he's a bit more…er…he handles things differently than Jamie…Jamie is unphazeable. He just goes right on like nothing happened. Al worries and dwells on things more, though, he tries to hide it. He wouldn't be comfortable with his dad. I could probably pull off sending him to his mum though. He had fun talking to her when she walked them up with me. I have to remember to thank her for that." He said.

Remus stood and nodded. "She's a good girl. I'm glad Harry will end up with her. And I'm glad they both have what seems to be a happy life." He said.

Teddy thought about it, and nodded. "It is…I mean, there are times that stuff bothers them…and they get sad…but overall, they are happy."

Remus smiled and looked at Teddy searchingly. "And are you happy? And the little ones?" he asked him.

Teddy bit his lip and thought about it before nodding. "Yeah….most of the time, I really am." He admitted. "And those three…well they are always happy. They are like unstoppable balls of sunshine." He said, laughing.

Remus nodded and walked to the bed and placed his hand on Teddy's head. "I am glad you have Harry and Ginny. They were a good choice for your Godparents. And I am glad you're happy, and I am glad they are happy. This war, it's all worth it, as long as those that are left behind are happy in the end." He said.

Teddy looked down and didn't answer, he just nodded his head solemnly.

Remus smiled a bit sadly and moved his hand. "I'll see you in the morning. If you need anything, my room is two doors down, Sirius is upstairs, in the room on the left, and Harry is in the room you all apparated into…if you feel more comfortable going to one of them." He said.

Teddy wrinkled his nose. "He's younger than me…it's weird." He admitted.

Remus smiled slightly and nodded. "I can only imagine it is. Molly and Arthur are also at the end of the all, in the last room on the left." He said.

Teddy smiled at that and nodded. "Thanks, really." He said, hesitating at almost calling him dad.

Remus nodded again and walked to the door, "You're my son, it's my job to see that you're safe and cared for." He said with a smile. "Sleep tight Ted." He said before walking out.

Teddy smiled, usually only Harry called him Ted. "You too dad." He whispered before laying down.


	7. Chapter 7:Because That's What Daddies Do

**_This was ALMOST part of the last chapter…_**

**_But then it would have been WAY long._**

**_Like, over 7,000 words LOL. _**

**_So I made it into its own chapter _**

**_The chances of this being more than 15 chapters is rising by the day._**

**_I can already tell you, we've passed the max words I intended._**

**_It was supposed to be no more than 20,000 words._**

**_I'm really not good at short stories am I?_**

**_This is already over 22,000 words…whoops_**

**_Oh well, I will meet the deadline._**

**_Actually I might beat it this time!_**

**_It will just be longer than expected._**

**_Thank you for reading, thanks for reviewing, and alerting._**

**_I am not JKR, unfortunately. _**

Chapter 7

**Because That's What Daddies Do**

Albus woke up and instantly tried to roll closer to Teddy but found that he was gone. He sat up in a panic, looking around, tears filling his eyes as he took in the unfamiliar room.

"Mum! Dad!" he cried out instantly.

James stirred and sat up half way. "Shhh, Albie…whas wrong?" he said, half asleep and squinting in the dark to try and see his brother.

Albus turned to see James, he had forgotten he and Lily were in the same room as him. He quickly jumped out of his bed and climbed into theirs, not caring that the beds were singles and not meant for two people, let alone three. It was lucky that Lily was still little and Al was small for his age. James gently slid Lily over and scooted over, giving Al room as he lay back down. He was used to Al showing up in his room after nightmares. He had done it since he was little.

"What's wrong?" he asked again as he waited for Al to get settled under the blankets and lay his head on James' pillow.

Albus rolled to face his brother, his eyes still watery. "I dreamed dad sent me away." He said, his lip trembling.

James shook his head and lay on his side so he was facing Albus. "They already told us we are going nowhere. That we're staying here, he's not sending you anywhere." He said in a quiet voice, not wanting to wake Lily.

Albus shook his head and felt a few tears slip out of his eyes. "Not this dad…real dad…we got home and he was mad about the time turner and he said that's why he never loved me cause I do bad things, and he didn't want me anymore. And he sent me away." He said, trying to hold in his cries, his chin trembled dangerously.

James frowned and pulled the blankets up over Al's shoulders. "Albie…you know Dad…our dad, the one that will come find us. He would never send you away. Or me. Or Lilikins. Or Teddy. You know that."

"But what…what if." Albus tried, but James put a hand over his brother's mouth, stopping him from speaking.

"No, no what ifs. Our dad, loves us. And he loves you. You're his Little Mister Mayhem, you're his little bittle boy…you're the one that is a seeker like him. And you know mum loves you. You're her baby boy…she makes a whole different kind of cookie just for you. It doesn't matter how much trouble you get in…or any of us get in. They wouldn't send any of us away Albie. I promise." James said, his hazel eyes boring into Al's bright green.

"But.." Al tried to say through James' hand.

"No, no buts. None. Dad will yell, and tell us off, and ground us and then will come into our rooms…well probably my room, we both know that's where you'll be, and he'll tell us it's okay and that he loves us. Because that's what our dad does. It just is. It's what he does. You're going nowhere. Besides, it's not like you'd be alone Al, even if somehow you got sent away, I'll be right with you. You know I would be too bored without your troublesome self. Look I followed you more than 20 years into the past." He grinned.

Albus smiled slightly and yawned. "Only so you can torment me." He teased.

James grinned and nodded. "It's not my fault you have a cute little girly scream that I would miss if it was gone." He said, glad Al was calming down.

Albus poked out his tongue and settled into the pillow his head leaning against James' shoulder. "We'll go home soon right? To real mum and dad?" he asked sleepily, the time travel, and events of the day, and his upset taking hold as he couldn't fight the sleep much longer, even if he was still a bit scared.

James yawned and nodded, leaning his head against Al's and throwing one arm behind him so it was over Lily. "Dad will find us. It won't take long…It's our dad, he can do anything." He said completely confident. "He'll be here before we're even ready…You know dad." He said softly.

Albus nodded his head as his eyes closed. "Yeah…it's dad. Thanks Jamesy." He barely whispered as he drifted off.

James smiled a bit as he made sure the covers were over all three of them. "Anytime Albie." He whispered. He lay there for a few minutes listening to his brother and sister's rhythmic breathing and trying not to think about the mess of trouble that they were all in. It didn't take him long at all to fall back asleep, content to be nestled between his younger brother and sister.

0o0o0o

Harry was sitting in the center of his bed, looking at the wall, it was late, and he hadn't been able to go to sleep. When the door creaked open he looked at it, expecting Sirius or Remus. When it was Ginny standing there instead he just looked at her, unsure of what to say.

Ginny opened her mouth to talk to him, a thousand things running through her mind to say but she couldn't figure out how to say anything so she just closed her mouth again.

Harry unconsciously pushed his hand through his hair and looked over at Ron who was peacefully asleep and then back at Ginny. "I…hey…" he said a bit lamely.

What do you say to the girl who had a crush on you for years, then stopped, and you now have children together only, you don't even like her like that…do you? And she doesn't like you like that…does she? And you've never even kissed her, or anyone for that matter…but you're now parents together. There's A LOT to say….which in this case, left the 14 and 15 year old both completely speechless.

"Er…hey…" Ginny replied. "Ah…I'll just…goodnight." She said, starting to turn to go upstairs, not knowing what to say. Instead she found herself colliding with a very small red headed little girl who instantly wrapped her arms around her waist and buried her face in her stomach. "Mummy, mummy I couldn't find you or daddy, your room is gone, I don't know where it went." She cried, clinging to Ginny tightly.

Ginny looked at her, blinking rapidly before looking back over her shoulder at Harry who looked a bit dumbfounded. "Er….hey….er… Lily." She said nervously, she had spent a few minutes talking to the boys, she was used to boys though, all she had was brothers, dealing with a little girl was totally diferent.

"I dreamed so so so bad. It was scary and spinny, and my tummy feels sick, and I don't know where anything is, and Jamie stole the covers and is all over the bed, and Albie got in bed with us and it's too small…and I had a bad dream and I can't find Daddy and he always sleeps with me when I have bad dreams." Lily cried all in one breath.

Ginny smiled slightly and patted the little girl's back as she hugged her hesitantly. "He does, does he?" she asked, glancing at Harry with a grin as he watched the pair. Ron sat up in his bed.

"Whus goin on?" Ron mumbled, half asleep.

"Er…Lily had a nightmare." Harry answered, his voice apologetic.

At the sound of Harry's voice Lily looked up and squeaked, she let go of Harry and ran to his bed, jumping up onto it and quickly finding her way into his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck tightly as she cried. "Take me to home, to real home, I don't like this one, it's scary with heads on the walls, and it's dark, and I can't find anyone. Rooms are in the wrong places, it's so dark. And please Daddy, just bring me home." She cried. "I won't touch Albie's sparkly necklace ever again." She promised.

Ron rubbed his eyes as he watched Harry look down at the little girl, alarmed to say the least. Harry looked completely frozen on the spot. Ron yawned widely. "Hug her." He told him, lying back down on his bed.

"Huh?" Harry asked as Ginny walked farther into the room and sat at the bottom of Harry's bed so she could see Lily.

"Hug her…it's what dad used to do with Gin when she had nightmares the summer after her first year. And when she was really little too, I remember. Hug her. Hold her, and she'll sleep." Ron said with a shrug and a yawn.

Harry looked curiously at Ginny as she glared at Ron for letting slip about her nightmares. He pulled Lily up into his lap better and wrapped his arms hesitantly around her little body, and hugged her the way he remembered Molly hugging him after the tournament. To his surprise the mini version of Ginny wiggled into his embrace and rested her head against his chest and started to calm down.

"I don't like back in time." Lily sniffled. "I'm glad you and mummy came with us too." She said. "Are we in trouble?" she asked worriedly.

Ginny chuckled softly and scooted back onto the bed, and leaned against the wall. "Er…no, not right now you're not." She said with a grin, knowing that when they did get the kids back to their own time, they probably would be in trouble.

Harry looked at Ginny and then back down at Lily, he smiled a bit and moved the little girl's messed up hair from her face. "You look like your mummy." He told her.

Lily nodded, and gave a little yawn. "I know silly bear. You tell me all the time. That I'm pretty like mummy. I'm your pretty princess." She giggled, closing her chocolate brown eyes as she relaxed in his arms.

Harry looked up at Ginny and blushed slightly as Ginny grinned and Ron covered his head with a pillow, grumbling about not wanting to hear this.

Harry looked back down at Lily, uncertain as to what to do with her. "Why don't er…we take you back up to bed?" he offered. "Er…I'll take you up." He said.

Lily shook her head. "I want to sleep with you daddy, I always sleep with you and mummy when I'm scared. Please. It's so scary here." She said, her lip trembling as she gripped him tightly.

Ginny looked at Lily a bit worriedly, "It's not so scary…it just looks a bit different, that's all. And your brothers are here. And Teddy." She pointed out.

Lily nodded her head. "But they don't fix my bad dreams. Daddy does. Jamie only fixes Albie's bad dreams." She whined. "And Albie and Jamie are in my bed." She said, opening her eyes back up and looking at Harry.

Ginny frowned, when she had left, James had been sharing a bed with Lily but Albus had been in his own bed. She wondered what had happened to make him crawl into bed with his brother and sister.

"But if they're in your bed the other bed is empty. There's lots of space." Harry said, a bit flustered with the idea of sleeping with the 8 year old.

"Please!" Lily cried.

Ginny bit her lip and Ron sat up. "It's okay Lily…" he said with a tired huff. "Harry's right, that bed is empty, so he's going to carry you up there to it, and he'll sleep in there with you, incase er…Jamie..or Albie have any bad dreams too, or if they're scared….because he's your DADDY and that's what he's supposed to do." He said, glaring at Harry as if he should know what a daddy is supposed to do. "And I am going to go back to sleep, if you need me I'll be in my bed." He said firmly.

"I…I er…"Harry stammered.

Ginny smiled thankfully at her brother and nodded at Harry. "That is what daddy's do." She said softly.

Lily looked up at him with wide tearfilled and very sleepy eyes. Harry couldn't tell her no, he wasn't sure why, but he couldn't. He nodded and moved to the edge of the bed, picking her up as he did, and grabbing his blanket, wrapping it around her as he held her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lay her head on his shoulder as he hoisted her more firmly into his arms.

"Okay, but I don't know where you're staying." Harry said honestly.

Ginny smiled and got up. "Come on, I do, I took the boys up." She said, pulling the door open for him and leading him out of the room.

Ginny held the door open to the room so Harry could carry Lily inside, the little girl was nearly already asleep, the calming draught having not worn off completely yet, and it was nearly 4 in the morning anyways. She glanced at the bed that she knew James was in and smiled at the two boys. Lily had been right, James was on his stomach and sprawled across the bed, one leg hanging off the side and he was cocooned in the blankets that belonged on the bed. Albus was sleeping curled against his brother's side, he was bent over, his legs pulled close to his chest, and his head laying on James' back. Both boys were obviously soundly asleep. Harry walked to the empty bed and moved the blankets as he sat down gently, laying Lily down with her head on the pillow. He glanced at the two boys and couldn't help but smile. He grabbed one of the two blankets off the bed and held it out to Ginny, pointing silently to the uncovered Albus.

Ginny smiled and took the blanket from him, she lay it over the small 11 year old boy gently so as not to wake him up before moving James' leg back onto the bed.

"Lay down daddy." Insisted Lily's half asleep little voice.

Harry looked at her and up at Ginny. Ginny laughed softly and nodded. Harry sighed and lay down next to the 8 year old. Lily instantly wiggled and curled against him, burying her face in his chest. Harry looked at her with wide eyes. He had never slept in the same bed with anyone in his life. He wasn't quite sure what to do. Ginny smiled and walked over to the bed, she took his wrist and picked up his arm and laid it over the little girl's shoulders softly.

"Hold her." She whispered as Lily cuddled closer to him. "Like that. So she's safe. Daddy's make you feel safe and secure when everything else is wrong. They're like er…what do muggles call them…uhm…Superheroes they are all powerful. No one can hurt you in your daddy's arms." She said, trying to explain how it felt when your father held you when you were scared, knowing that Harry would have no idea.

Harry looked up at her, his face a mix of understanding, sadness, and a bit of fear.

"Mummy?" Lily asked in a slurred voice.

"Er…" Ginny looked at her and gently sat down, so Lily was between them. "Shhh…go to sleep." She said, tucking Lily's hair back from her face.

"Lay down with us." Lily requested again, her voice trailing off.

Ginny went red, as did Harry. "In a little bit Lily. I'm watching your brothers, so Albie doesn't have a nightmare too." Ginny said, trying to remember anything her mum had ever told her in her life as a reason not to lay down.

Lily nodded, seemingly happy with that explanation as she fell asleep wrapped in Harry's arms. They both sat there silently for a while, Ginny looking in awe at the two boys that were curled together in bed and Harry staring down at the child in his arms.

"Think she'll stay asleep if I go?" Ginny asked Harry as her eyes were getting heavy, it had to be getting close to 5 in the morning.

Harry looked at Lily, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully but felt a moment of panic. "You want to leave me alone with all three of them?" he hissed. "What if they wake up. The one won't even talk to me." He said.

Ginny snickered softly and leaned over, she picked up a discarded pillow off the floor and put it on the bed and scooted farther into place, leaning against the headboard so she was still sitting but was fully on the bed, her side was resting against Lily's little frame.

"They won't bite, you know." She said with a grin. "I'm sure they're all past that stage." She teased.

Harry rolled his eyes at her. "You're so funny." He grumbled quietly.

She giggled slightly and grabbed the blanket that Lily was under. She covered up with it as well, before grabbing the blanket that was pushed to the bottom of the bed and throwing it over Harry.

"Thanks." He whispered.

Ginny nodded and lay back against the pillow, turning a bit to face the two boys. "I can't let the father of my children freeze to death in the same room as them…it's just wrong." She said watching Al and James for a minute before letting her eyes close.

Harry looked over at her and shook his head, "You're determined to make this not seem as mental and embarrassing as it is, aren't you?" He asked.

Ginny smiled a small smile. "It just seems easier than freaking out about it…I mean, let's be honest Harry…kids going back in time to meet their parents? That's completely sounds like something either one of our kids would do." She said quietly, not opening her eyes. "And…I'm sure that they'll go home soon…I mean, we don't have to really be their parents right now…they won't be here long, surely we're ripping apart the ministry right now trying to get them back." She said.

Harry sighed deeply. "This is Hermione's idea of punishment for dragging her into so much trouble. I know it." He grumbled tiredly.

Ginny laughed softly. Harry waited a while for her reply but it never came, after a bit he looked back over at her and smiled when he saw her turned towards the boys, her breathing was even and deep, she was obviously asleep. He looked at the two boys and frowned slightly, as he tried to think of a way to fix what he had done to the little one…he still couldn't figure out what would ever possess him to name his son after Snape. But that was hardly the boy's fault. He hadn't even thought before that outburst. He blamed the shock of meeting his kids before they were born. He simply didn't think about how the little boy would take it.

He looked at James and then down at Lily who was in his arms. So this was his future? He wasn't sure how he got there, but it meant that the war would eventually end…and that Voldemort wasn't here to stay, someone would defeat him. The kids all seemed happy, which would mean he would be happy at some point. Voldemort wouldn't succeed in trying to kill him. He stared at the side of Lily's sleeping face, the only part he could see as she was burrowed into his shirt. He swallowed a bit nervously as she wiggled into him and whimpered, though her eyes didn't open. He hesitantly wrapped his arm more firmly around her, remembering what Ginny said about making her feel safe. Idly wondering what that felt like.

If this was really his future, if he really had a future that is. It made facing the present seem a bit less daunting…though…he wasn't sure at this moment which was scarier, a fully in power Voldemort, or two son's that were obviously always up to mischief. He smiled at thought as he too fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Missing

**_I hope you continue to enjoy it. _**

**_This chapter kinda got me._**

**_I will admit to tearing up a bit._**

**_This is a lot shorter than the last one._**

**_I thought you deserved a little break from the lengthy reading._**

**_You know, so you can get homework done and whatnot :D_**

**_PAY ATTENTION TO TIME STAMPS FROM HERE ON OUT_**

**_I am not JKR_**

Chapter 8

**Missing**

**APRIL 4th 2018**

Harry walked into the house at 7 Am the next morning with Ron at his side. They had been gone most of yesterday and all night long, as soon as the door closed he heard what sounded like a stampede coming into the hall from the sitting room.

"Where are they? Are they okay? What happened!" Ginny cried as she tore her way past her mother and father and Hermione.

Harry stopped just in time as she came whipping around the corner. He caught his wife by the shoulders and looked into her face. "Gin…" he said slowly.

"Wait…" she said, looking around and not seeing any of the kids. "Where are they? Why aren't they with you!" she demanded.

Ron picked up Rosie as she ran to him. He had no question that she hadn't slept knowing that Albus was missing. "Where's Al at Daddy?" she asked, obviously worried about her favorite playmate. He looked up at everyone and gestured for them to go back into the sitting room, his face grim, and not giving any sign of hope or any answers.

Harry held Ginny's shoulders and backed her slowly back into the sitting room. "I…I don't have them." He replied, giving the honest and obvious answer. He stepped to the side, still holding her by the shoulders and watched as Ron led everyone back into the room.

Ginny tried to pull away from him. "Why aren't they with you! You were supposed to find them!" she insisted, hitting his chest as tears instantly springing to her eyes, which was saying something as Ginny rarely cried.

Molly dabbed at her own eyes and hugged Andromeda, who was freely crying still, she hadn't stopped since they found the kids missing the day before and found the mess in the game room.

Harry looked at her helplessly. "I can't." he said so quietly that he hoped no one would hear.

Ginny's hands stilled on his chest and she looked up at him, the entire room was silent for a few minutes before Ginny exploded.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T!" she cried, trying to push herself away from Harry as he held her.

"They went back in time…I have no idea when…or how to find them….I….the department is completely baffled…the only times people have really messed with time like this…the consequences…" he looked at Hermione a bit desperately.

"You can't! You can't! For Merlin's sake Harry Potter you tracked down damn horcruxes and destroyed them at 17 years old! You defeated the greatest threat to our world, AT SEVENTEEN YEARS OLD! You tracked down innumerable escaped death eaters, you're the Effing Head Auror, and YOU CAN'T FIND OUR FOUR KIDS!" Ginny yelled, beyond being calm.

Everyone was near silent, watching as Harry tried to calm his wife. Though they all knew that there would be no calm until the kids were all home, and safe.

"This isn't the same, I can't just look for clues…I can't go on hunches and search it down, I can't just go through everyday of time looking…There's no way to know when they are. I…I can't, there's no way. I've tried." Harry said. "Without them somehow telling me where they are…If I knew, I could…but without knowing…I'm stuck." He said his voice breaking.

"But it was just an old time turner, they only went back by hours….days at most. SURELY YOU CAN FIND THEM!" Ginny plead, her tears now pouring freely down her face, she gripped his shirt tightly as she stopped pushing away from him.

"It was Hermione's….the one from third year." Ron said, trying to explain.

"We know that." George said, rolling his eyes. "It's the only time turner in the house." He pointed out. "Or, was." He said, until Angelina hit him in the ribs to shut him up.

"Yes….but….we." Harry couldn't put words to it as he looked at Hermione.

Hermione's own eyes were brimming with tears and she sniffled. "It was after the war ended….about a year later. Harry had an idea to go back, and find a way to save Fred, and and Remus and Tonks…we had a plan it was brilliant and would have worked, but we needed a stonger time turner. We knew there was no way the ministry would clear us to go back…that the outcome of the war was too important, they wouldn't give permission." She said, her tears falling without stop.

Ginny looked at her sister in law and then up at her husband. "You what….what did you do?" she asked, now really pushing away, and he let her.

"Oh, kids…You didn't." Molly said, covering her face, letting her own tears fall as she hugged her husband.

"We experimented with the time turner she still had. It hadn't been used in years, and was inactive. We tried to alter it to go back by weeks, months even years…we tried for so long….but it was always unstable. There was no way to know when you would end up. It was completely random…we couldn't fix it. We managed to get it to go weeks…three was the most." Harry said softly.

Ron sighed. "But there was never a telling when you would actually end up." He said.

"You messed with time…and illegal magic? To save Fred?" George asked hoarsely.

Harry nodded instantly. "For him, and mum, and you, and…and…you Andy, and for Teddy…we had to save them. I had to." He said, choking slightly.

Hermione nodded and bit her lip, before continuing. "We managed to make it go forwards and backwards…but it was random…we tried one last spell, to make it stable and work in years….but…it went completely wrong. It wouldn't even work after that. The sand turned a bluish hue, it glittered all the time and we knew it was active but the turner wouldn't work anymore…." She said softly.

"If it won't work, WHY ARE MY CHILDREN GONE!" Ginny yelled.

Ron winced slightly and Hermione turned to him and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Because…because the sands of time inside were active, and as we saw, they're everywhere…all over the place. The kids got in the middle of it and it activated as it broke. But, there's no way we know where they are. They could be ANYWHERE, and none of us have memory of them being in our own time so they either landed before, or…while none of us were here…or…They would have landed in the game room…whatever time they're in…." he said slowly.

"Are you telling me, they could have shown up while my sister in law and brother lived here? Or after Sirius and Dumbledore died, or after you three accidentally let death eaters in? Those four kids could be right in the middle of death eater's hands!" Andromeda said suddenly.

Harry breathed in deeply and nodded silently, his own eyes pricking with tears as he did he couldn't bring himself to actually say yes to that question. "They…they could be…anywhere." He barely whispered as Ginny collapsed back into his arms. "And I can't find them."

"So what you're saying is my children are missing…completely missing in time, and I might not get them back?" Ginny said, barely breathing as Harry looked down at her. "They could be in the middle of the war we fought so they could be born and free from. They could die in a war years before their own time. That's what you're saying, that they're missing?" she whispered.

Harry looked down at her, a single tear slipping from his eyes. "That's what I'm saying." He said, barely even loud enough for anyone to hear as Ginny collapsed against his chest sobbing.

O0o0o0o

**_AND BACK TO THE PAST_**

0o0o0o0o

**August 3rd 1995**

Teddy woke up to the sun shining in his window, though it was muted by the grime on the glass. He sat up and looked around, blearily. It felt like he had been asleep for longer than just a few hours, but it couldn't be that late, Albus wasn't up yet. He looked down at his watch and his eyes widened when he saw that it was nearly 11 in the morning. He jumped up from bed and rushed across the hall, the door was closed tightly, whereas he had purposely left it open the night before, he threw it open, and rushed inside.

He stopped short at what he found, Harry was sleeping in Albus' bed, with Lily asleep, upside down on the bed with her legs thrown over his chest. He looked to the other bed and James was there, sleeping sideways, his arms and legs both hanging off the side, but Al was nowhere to be seen. He rushed over to James' bed and shook him awake. "Where's Albus!" he asked as he shook him.

James opened his eyes slowly, squinting in the low light. "What?" he asked trying to roll over.

"WHERE'S AL!" Teddy demanded.

"What's going on?" came Harry's voice.

Teddy turned around and saw him trying to sit up, untangling himself from Lily's legs. "Where's Albus at?" Teddy said, looking around the room as if he missed him somehow.

Lily rolled over and looked at Teddy. "He's sleeping with Jamie." She said, yawning as she stretched and accidentally kicked Harry in the face her feet repeatedly hitting him in the mouth and nose.

"Mmpphhh." Harry said, trying to battle Lily's feet away from him. "Well, he was…" he said, sitting all the way up and narrowing his eyes at the giggling little girl.

"Sorry daddy." She giggled, knowing he wasn't really mad, her daddy was never mad at her.

Teddy looked at James who had fallen back to sleep. "Well, he's gone…where did he go?" he said, turning back to Harry.

Harry yawned and stood up. He pushed a hand through his hair and then attempted to flatten it. "I dunno…maybe he went with Ginny." He suggested looking to where Ginny had been asleep but was now gone.

Teddy looked unconvinced. "He doesn't know where she was sleeping. He would have come and gotten me." He insisted. "Furthermore…what are you doing in here anyways?" he asked, feeling weird asking his godfather why he was sleeping in the room with his own children. But at the same time feeling the need to keep them protected.

"I had a nightmare…mummy and daddy found me and brought me back, and slept here with me." Lily said looking at Teddy like he was crazy for asking.

Teddy leaned over and picked Lily up in his arms and looked at Harry who nodded.

"Well, really, she found us… Ginny fell asleep in here because Lily was upset." Harry tried to explain, a bit scared to get in trouble for sleeping with her not thinking that this was his godson and he was highly unlikely to pass down any punishment or lectures.

"Would Albus have woke Ginny up if he got up?" he asked Teddy as he looked at James and grinned, laughing at the fact that he had fallen back asleep so quickly.

Teddy nodded without hesitation and looked at James, he smiled slightly before looking back at Harry.

"If Ginny was in here, Al absolutely would have woke her up first. If Albie is anything, he's a mama's boy. I doubt it will matter what time we're in. If Ginny is around, Al is going to be with her." He said with a smile kissing Lily's head and turning from the room, calming slightly. "Let's go find your missing brother." He told her.

Lily nodded and smiled widely. "And get some of Grammy's waffles." She cheered.


	9. Chapter 9: Words of Wisdom

_**Thank you for all the reviews!**_

_**So, we're starting to wind down...**_

_**It might make it in 15 chapters.**_

_**We're blowing the 20,000 words out of the water though...**_

_**So this had to be done...and I hope I did it as Unawkwardly as possible.**_

Chapter 9

**Words of Wisdom**

As Teddy made his way downstairs holding Lily in his arms with Harry behind him, he heard something that made him smile widely. Albus was laughing, truly laughing. It was unmistakably him, Al's laugh was contagious, it just exuded happiness, it always had. He turned from the hall and walked into the sitting room. Albus was lying across Sirius' lap being tickled mercilessly by him while Ginny held his hands to keep him from fighting back.

"No! No! Stop! I'll tell! I'll tell!" Albus giggled madly as Remus and the twins laughed loudly. All five, Sirius, Ginny, Remus and the twins, had bright green hair "It was the bubble gum…Uncle George gave it to me for Easter the other day. It was the bubble gum." He said, still giggling as Sirius slowed his assault.

Teddy looked at the scene before him with wide eyes. "You brought wheezes with you?" he groaned.

Albus grinned widely and squirmed, as Sirius stopped tickling long enough for him to answer. "I didn't mean to, they were in my pocket still." He said, laughing and breathing heavily.

Fred and George looked at Teddy with wide eyes. "What did you call them?" they asked in unison, their eyes lighting up.

Teddy looked at them, understanding instantly why they looked so excited. "Wheezes…er…"

"WE MAKE THE STORE!" They both cried out.

Lily giggled and wiggled to get down. "Silly Uncle George, it's your store, you know you make it." She laughed.

Albus grinned and threw caution to the wind. "It's the coolest store ever! Both of them are, Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley, and you have the best stuff ever. And Jamie and I love it there, Freddie too, we play in the development room all the time. You got the idea for this gum cause when Jamie and Freddie pranked me at Hogwarts with your Halloween wheezes and turned me into a ghost for 5 hours I got them back by turning their hair green like Slytherins and it was funny, so you made me my own set of bubblegum wheezes and whatever color you eat your hair turns it." He said proudly.

Teddy couldn't help but laugh. "It's been the biggest seller this year so far. Al is partial to green because it was his first color choice. It will wear off in about 5 hours." He said with a grin.

"I should have known I had you to blame." Ginny said, scowling at her brothers as a green headed Ron walked into the room from the other entrance.

"You mean these two were in on it?" Ron huffed, folding his arms.

Both twins were grinning and held up their hands in surrender, "They're not even invented yet, you can't be mad at us, he's the one that brought them from the future." Fred declared.

Sirius laughed and looked at the two boys. "Looks like your work all pays off." He grinned as they nodded.

Remus looked at Albus, who was trying to get out of Sirius and Ginny's grasp. "Well aren't you the little prankster." He said with a grin.

"Dad calls him Mister Mayhem." Teddy said laughing, not noticing Remus' sad smile when he said it.

Lilly nodded. "And Jamie is WAY worse, mummy calls him her Tiny Terror. Teddy calls them double trouble." She giggled.

Harry stepped from behind Teddy and walked over to the couch, he sat next to Sirius and looked at Albus. "Mister Mayhem and Tiny Terror huh?" he asked.

Albus smiled widely as Ginny let him go and Sirius sat him up, though he was still on Sirius' knee. He looked at Harry and nodded. "Yeah….that's us." He said, still out of breath from being tickled, he leaned back against Sirius' chest, completely at ease with him.

"I think we're in for trouble Ginny." Harry said, leaning forward to grin at her.

"You have no idea what you're in store for. Double Trouble doesn't even begin to cover it." Teddy said as he sat Lily down and walked over to the chair Remus was in. He sat on the arm rest and smiled at Albus, glad to see him calm and happy. He looked at Lily as she ran across the room to the twins, climbing up into one of their laps instantly.

"And when you add Freddie in everyone calls them the Terrible Trio…."she said with a grin looking up at her uncle.

Fred laughed and tickled her sides. "I am Freddie."

Lily blinked and cocked her head to the side, looking at the man holding her like he was crazy and then at her actual Uncle George who sat next to him. "You're Uncle Fred?" she asked.

Fred nodded and smiled. "That's me." He said.

Lily looked back and forth between them. "Wow…you look JUST alike." She said, in awe. "It's just like Lorcan and Lysander! Or Molly and Lucy!" she said her eyes wide.

Ron looked curiously at Teddy. "Molly and Lucy?" he questioned.

Teddy sighed, he might as well give up trying to keep too much of the future from getting out, he was pretty sure his own father was already suspecting something…and with Lily awake, there was no stopping it, and as Al got more comfortable, he knew keeping him quiet would be beyond difficult.

"Er…yeah, Lorc and Ly are not related though, they are Luna and Rolf's kids…you should know her though, she was a DA member." He said before Lily interrupted.

"I'm named after Auntie Luna. Lily Luna Potter. And she's my Godmother." She said proudly as Molly and Arthur walked in with Hermione, who was also sporting green hair.

Teddy groaned and looked at Al. "Aunt Hermione, really Albie?' he asked, exasperated.

Albus giggled like mad. "I had to…I don't think she'll yell at me here….she's not my godmother yet." he said in between laughter, making everyone in the room laugh as Hermione grinned at the young boy.

Teddy sighed and shook his head at his godbrother before resuming his explanation. "And Molly and Lucy are 15. They are Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey's daughters." Teddy said

"Did you say Percy?" Molly asked, her own eyes wide.

Teddy nodded, looking very confused at the stunned looks on everyone's faces. "Er….yes?" he said, uncertainly.

Lily looked at her grandmother. "You don't know Uncle Percy?" she asked.

"Course she knows him Lil, he's her son, goofy." Albus said, grinning.

"Oh…yeah…I forgot, cause you know, he's my uncle." Lily tried to explain, making Teddy and Al shake their heads at her as Fred blinked a few times and then smiled at the little girl in his lap.

"It is very confusing when we use different titles isn't it?" he asked her.

Lily nodded. "It is!" she declared. "And cause it's not all the same! Cause Auntie Luna is my Aunt but isn't Grammy's daughter, and Uncle Siri and Uncle Remus aren't Grandad James' brothers... but they're still my uncles even though we can't see them cause they're in heaven. And Uncle Fred too, but you're still Grammy's son even though you're in heaven cause heaven doesn't mean you're not in our hearts…I think that's what mumma said…and then Grandromeda she's my grandma but she's not mummy or daddy's mummy at all, she's Teddy's other mummy's mummy and…" she stopped talking when she noticed the completely baffled look on her uncle's face. She turned and looked at Teddy who was staring open mouthed at her.

Albus dropped his face into his hands and stayed leaned against Sirius who was staring in shock at the little red head.

"Did she just say…" Molly started, before Arthur put his hands on her shoulders.

Hermione and Ron slowly sat down on the floor and Harry looked between Sirius and Remus. "No…No no no." he said as if it could stop it.

Teddy quickly looked from Lily to his father. "I….I ah…." He stammered.

James walked into the sitting room grinning widely but his smile fell when he saw everyone's stricken expressions. "Er…who died?" he asked.

Sirius looked up at his namesake and smiled slightly at his hair sticking up everywhere, and his sleepy face, he reminded him so much of a young prongs. "Apparently I do." He said, trying to be light hearted about it.

James' eyes widened. "Oh…ah…right." He said, shuffling his feet.

"Me too." Remus said looking up at Teddy and patting his back, trying to convey that it was alright.

"No no no." Harry said again.

"And me." Fred said hoarsely, turning to look at George, it now made sense why the kids had talked about George but not about him.

"Er….I'm sorry you're going to die?" James said uncertainly to which, to his, Al, and Teddy's surprise Fred burst into laughter, followed instantly by Sirius and then Remus.

Everyone else looked at the three of them like they were crazy, Fred handed Lily to George and stood up, walking to the future nephew that he would never know. He knelt down and pulled James into a hug. "You're brilliant, you know that?" he asked, still laughing.

James grinned and hugged his uncle for the first time in his life. "Yeah, I am pretty awesome, I'm glad you noticed too." He said.

His reply made Teddy Lily and Albus burst into laughter, as well as Ron and Ginny, they just couldn't help it. Harry was still rather shell shocked, and Molly was hugging Arthur, crying and George was staring at Fred, he didn't even seem to notice the 8 year old in his lap until she put her hands on his cheeks. He looked down into her face.

"Why do you look sad?" Lily asked him, as everyone sobered up slowly, listening to her question.

Teddy sighed and looked at George apologetically.

George looked at her, her hands were still on his cheeks. "Because I just found out my twin brother will die." He said honestly.

Lily nodded as if she completely understood. "It will be okay though Uncle George." She told him as her grandmother's sobs got more evident, even as Arthur tried to calm her.

"Will it?" George asked her, not expecting a true answer.

But Lily nodded. "Yeah…cause you and daddy told me and Albie and Freddie, and Jamie and Roxxy that even though you miss him that Uncle Freddie was laughing when he died, and he's happy where he is at. And that even though we can't see him, you can always feel him, like he's not even gone, like he's there with you." She said with a smile.

Albus looked at them and nodded. "Yeah…and you told Freddie…er…our Freddie….that he was Uncle Fred's gift to let you know that he was always with you. Cause he has your blue eyes even though Aunt Angelina has dark skin and eyes and Freddie should have too. But he doesn't, he has blue eyes, and he's left handed like Uncle Fred was, and Grammy says he has his smile…which, you know, is your smile too."

James stepped out of his uncle Fred's hug and nodded, he looked at his grandmother and smiled. "Yeah, and he was born at the end of May, on the 22nd. And you all say that the 2nd of May took Fred away but on the 22nd Uncle Fred brought Freddie to you as a gift. That Uncle Fred is always there…even when we don't know it." He said.

All the adults just looked between the three kids. Harry stared at them in turn, speechless. Teddy looked at his very young godfather and sighed, he got up from the armrest and went and sat next to Harry, he nudged his shoulder before looking around the room.

"I don't know how we're getting back…and I know you shouldn't know these things ahead of time…I'll do everything I can to keep you from learning more…er…not that there's much more that we can tell you, to be honest…but I can tell you this. All of us kids, and there are several, there's Me, and Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Rosie and Hugo, Jamie, Albs, and Lily…and ALL of us, you have told us all, that the thing to remember when you lose someone is not that they are gone. It's what did they leave behind? It doesn't matter if the person you lose is gone, because they left love inside of us all, which means that they are always here." He said softly, looking at his own father.

"There have been lots of birthdays, that I've been sad, or upset…and everytime, you've told me the same thing." Teddy said, looking back at Harry. "You will tell me, that the people we lost, we lost because of a great tragedy. And that they laid down their lives because they had hope for the future, and that if we were happy, and alive, and free that their sacrifice was worth it, it wasn't in vain, because Uncle Fred, Uncle Sirius, my dad, and my mum…they all would lay down their lives a thousand times for any of us, just like you would. And that I need to remember that the ones that love us, never truly leave us. And you can always find them here." He said, putting his hand on Harry's chest. "You might not believe it now, but one day….You will." He said softly as the 15 year old Harry looked back at him silently and then turned to look at Sirius, who was smiling widely.

James smiled at Teddy and walked over to Ginny, he sat down next to her and hugged her, resting his head against her arm as he did. Ginny hugged him back tightly as she looked at Harry and Teddy quietly.

Albus moved a bit and looked up at Sirius. "You're the one that tells dad that by the way…the whole…the ones that love us thing…he told me." He said with a smile.

Sirius looked down at Albus and smiled. "I know…I already said it." He said, making nearly everyone in the room laugh.


	10. Chapter 10: Time Goes On

**_Well that was a rough chapter._**

**_I hope it came out right…it was hard to do._**

**_But, I mean, it kinda had to be done you know._**

**_I tried to make it as er…flowy as possible?_**

**_And can I just say thank you._**

**_Almost 60 reviews in 4 days? _**

**_That's incredible._**

**_I am so excited and happy about that._**

**_It really does make me write faster and more._**

**_Because I get excited._**

**_So to thank you…I give you a very long chapter :D_**

**_Enjoy._**

**_Well moving on, let's get our little time travelers home._**

**_9 and 10 will be your only updates today._**

**_I will apologize in advance...for the cliffhanger._**

**_I AM NOT JKR...PROMISE._**

Chapter 10

**Time Goes On**

**August 8th 1995**

It was just after 3 in the afternoon, Harry, Ron, James and the twins were all playing exploding snap in the sitting room. The kids had now been there for nearly a week.

"That is SOOO my point!" James argued, trying to take a card out of Harry's hand.

"No way! Your turn was over. Not my fault you didn't pick it up." Harry said, laughing as he leaned back, trying to get out of James' reach.

Fred leaned over and pulled the card out of Harry's hand and tossed it over to James. "He's younger, play nice." He said with a grin.

James smiled widely and grabbed the card quickly. "My point." He declared, climbing off of his 16 year old father.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the 13 year old. "Cheater." He said teasingly as Ron and George laughed.

"Well, if I'm a cheater, so are you…you taught me to play." James countered, grinning.

"He does cheat." Ron said, laughing. "We let him get away with it, because you know…He's the boy who lived and all." He teased to laughter from the other four.

So far Harry had spent a lot of time with Lily and James specifically. James had started a prank war between himself, Fred, George and Sirius, and somehow, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Albus, Teddy and Remus had all been drug into the crossfire. From, multicolored hair, to changing color skin. The twins had been beds turned into sticky goo, shoes that wouldn't let Sirius stop dancing, hats that ate Ron's hair. Albus had made Harry's glasses make everything look like it was upside down…though, he had no idea how he did it, as he was retaliating from a well placed tickling jinx as he tried to walk down the steps. James had made Remus grow hair all over his face and in turn had woke up sleeping in a kiddie pool of pudding, though, he was rather happy about that. Teddy ended up taking a shower in Syrup and Ginny had somehow managed to come out ALMOST unscathed…though she was still singing every few words that she spoke.

It continued for nearly 48 hours straight until Molly had enough. When Little Lily ended up blue and got angry, accidentally making the kitchen table catch on fire because she didn't like the color blue, she called a stop to the pranking. Now Ginny, Hermione, and Lily were all making cookies in the kitchen. Well, Molly and Hermione were making cookies….Ginny and Lily were having a flour war, and were currently both covered in flour.

The boys had turned to playing gobstones, chess and card games. Trying to be calm to avoid anymore trouble. Albus had declined to join them all afternoon, much to Harry's frustration. Even after the day full of pranks and laughter he had barely spoken to the youngest of the three boys. Not because he was avoiding him, or because he didn't want to. In fact he had spent a good deal of time with both James and Lily. But Albus always seemed to disappear when the opportunity presented itself for him to be alone with Harry. And Harry could tell what the boy was doing. He wasn't fooled.

Al was pretending to be okay, but he was upset. He could tell, because he did the same thing himself, all the time. He just couldn't really do anything as Albus always came up with an excuse to run off. So far, he had helped cook meals, and jumped at the chance to help clean. He found books to read and got into impromptu wrestling matches with James, Sirius, Teddy or Remus. He had tea parties with Lily, was happy to let Kingsley use glamor charms and go with him, a morphed Teddy and Nymphadora into Muggle London to get clothes for all the kids. And when Harry asked him to come play exploding snap earlier, he had promptly begged Sirius to go see and feed Buckbeak. Though that really was something that Albus seemed genuinely excited about, he had begged to do it every day so far.

They could all hear Lily laughing happily while she helped cookies down in the kitchens. Her laughter was now part of the normal atmosphere in the house.

Teddy was sitting on the couch, partially keeping an eye on the snap game, knowing that James' over excitement and competitive streak could make for a dangerous combination with the exploding card game but he was also talking quietly to his mother and father who were each sitting beside him on the couch.

"So most of the time I lived with Harry and Ginny, but on the weekends and every few weeks I would be with Gran." Teddy said with a shrug.

Nymphadora smiled. "Can I ask why James, Al and Lily refer to her as Grandromeda?" she asked, laughing.

Teddy grinned. "That's my fault actually. When I was little they referred to her as Grandma…but Uncle Harry always called her Andromeda…I apparently mixed the two, and called her Grandromeda forever….till I was like 14." He admitted.

Remus and Tonks both laughed. "Are you close with her?" she asked him.

Teddy nodded and smiled. "Yeah…really close, it's easier now that I'm out of school…and…well Vic is still in, so I really have nothing to do. And Aunt Ginny was never successful at getting me to cook well, so I eat at Gran's for dinner at least three days a week, and then about three days a week at Potter Manor, and if I don't go out on Saturday night I eat there then too. I'm sure that will change when Vic is out of school in a few months." He laughed.

"So…are you going to tell us about this fiancée a bit more?" Remus asked with a grin as Tonks nodded, smiling.

"Oooh yes, I want to know all about her." She said enthusiastically.

Teddy smiled widely at the thought of Victoire. "She's….incredible…she's head girl, and she's gorgeous. I mean…gorgeous. Have you met Fleur? The girl Uncle Harry played against in the tri wizard last year? Well she's her mum, and she looks like her a lot…we drove each other nuts when we were little, but were best friends. We got together in my 7th year. But didn't really tell anyone till this year….we weren't sure how they would handle it since we were pretty much raised as cousins." He explained.

"And how did they handle it?" Tonks asked him curiously.

"They were making bets on how long it took us to admit it." Teddy laughed.

Remus smiled widely. "None of them have issues with you having Lycanthropy in your blood?" he asked.

Teddy shrugged and shook his head. "No…they don't. But, I mean, Vic is part Veela, and her dad was attacked by a werewolf and all, so while he doesn't turn he's still got the scars and some er…traits and stuff. Besides, with the new laws, it's really not a big deal even if you are a real werewolf. There are safety laws in place and rights and everything. Really, it's not an issue for anyone." He said offhandedly as he looked back over at James to see how he was doing as the blast of someone's deck exploding sounded.

"Laws?" Remus and Tonks said in unison.

Teddy nodded idly, smiling as he watched James laugh at Harry's singed face. "Yeah, it's the first thing Aunt Hermione gets changed in the ministry, and with Uncle Harry and Minister Kingsley backing her…it goes through pretty easily according to history class." He said looking towards the stairs as he heard footsteps. When Sirius walked into the room Teddy looked thoroughly confused. "Er…you're missing someone aren't you? He asked, having watched Al go up with him hours ago.

Sirius laughed and shook his head. "Nah…he's sitting in Regulus' old room talking to the house elf. How about this whole house looks like garbage and that room is immaculate? Little git has been keeping it clean this whole time while letting everything else go. I had no idea, it's the first I've stepped foot in there since being back. He's kept it in perfect condition." He said, shaking his head, with a bemused expression.

Teddy raised an eyebrow. "The house elf?" he questioned, none of them had seen the elf, infact, Teddy forgot all about a house elf even being here.

Remus nodded. "Kreacher." He said simply. "He's willing to talk to him?" he asked Sirius, surprised.

"Oh, okay." Teddy said simply, looking completely unconcerned.

Sirius nodded his head. "I don't think he had much choice. Al asked me if he could go in his room after we were feeding Buckbeak. Which, turns out to be Regulus' old room….I didn't really have the heart to tell him no, when he looked so sadly up the stairs. So I let him in." he said.

Teddy smiled a bit sadly. "He's missing home…at home, Regulus' room was magically expanded, and then split into two rooms, one is Al's, one is James'…there is a bathroom between the two that leads to each room. It's the only thing they successfully share…er…semi successfully…most of the time. Your room stays the same." He said to Sirius. "Al has been asking me when we're going home. I think he misses his mum and dad. When he's down, he always goes somewhere that he feels safe…here, that's his room…or er…Regulus' room."

Sirius nodded in understanding. "That's what I figured…he talked about his mum and dad the whole time we were up there. He told me more about them than any of you have said all week. It's why I instantly let him in. Of course when I did Kreacher saw the room open and fought tooth and nail to get in too. Probably to be sure we weren't going to wreck it or something. But the kid saw him and ran up and hugged the elf. Al looked so happy to see him that I told Kreacher to stand in there and talk to him."

"He hugged Kreacher? " Harry asked, looking at Sirius in awe, having over heard all of the conversation. "You're sure he's safe in there alone with him?" he said warily.

Sirius shrugged. "He's under orders not to hurt anyone, I doubt Alb will be hurt by any of the nonsense that wretched elf spews…besides, the elf seemed too stunned to say anything."

Ron and the twins blinked up at Sirius as if he had lost is mind.

"He hugged Kreacher?" Ron said, repeating Harry, not fully believing it.

Teddy and James laughed.

"Course he did. We love Kreacher, Al especially. He likes any magical creature. He loves going to the dragon reserve with Uncle Charlie. He loves hearing about S.P.E.W. He likes going into work with Aunt Hermione to the ministry to see the animals in the pest division of her department. Albie loves anything to do with magical animals or creatures or beings." James said. "But he loves house elves the most…it's quite ridiculous really, it's no wonder he's aunt Hermione's favorite. " he said, shaking his head with a grin while Teddy nodded along in agreement.

0o0o

Albus was sitting on the floor of the room that he knew was his but looked so unlike his own. The old elf stood in front of him surveying the boy with utmost confusion.

"I know you don't know me yet." Albus said, smiling. "But I'm Al….well you call me Sevvy." He told the elf. "Well, master Sevvy…" he said.

Kreacher looked at him. "The boy says he's my master but he's no master of mine. Can't give me orders. I belong to the Black's not children of mudblood's and filth." He said under his breath.

Albus looked at him curiously. "Course I don't give you orders. Dad says you shouldn't order anything around. But I ask you for things, and you help me. And you tell me stories about Regulus when he was little, and about how he learned to be a seeker and how he helped my dad defeat Voldemort….Dad doesn't know that though, he doesn't like us knowing about all that, but you tell me cause I ask. And mudblood isn't a nice word…we're not allowed to say it at home…that might be different here. I'm not a mudblood though…I'm almost a pureblood really. It's pretty close. Not that it matters much." He told the elf.

The elf just looked at him for a few seconds. "This boy is talking to Kreacher like he's his friend, but he's not a friend of mine, he's just a strange apparition from the future yes he is. But he is talking about master Regulus, and Kreacher knows that no one is fond of him. This boy seems to like him." He said.

Albus laughed. "You're weird back in time Kreacher…and how come you're wearing that and are all dirty? We should get you something better to wear, and how come you're not wearing Mister Regulus' locket? You always wear it." He asked.

Kreacher shook his head. "It knows about the necklace, I isn't telling him it's being hidden so that son of my mistress could throw it away. I isn't."

Albus seemed to understand instantly. "Oh…that's right, Dad said that uncle Sirius wasn't nice to you…I'm sorry. I'm sorry you don't like it here. But you will in my time. I promise. Dad doesn't free you because you beg him not to but you like being our elf, and you have almost half the attic as your room. It's really cool, and all of the Black heirlooms you want up there, pictures and all. He even let you keep that noise picture of Mrs. Black. It's quiet now though…you asked dad to take the wizard spell off of it so now It's just a picture." He said.

The elf just looked at him, Albus looked around and got up, he walked over to the linen cupboard and pulled out a dark Slytherin green pillow case, emblazoned with the black crest in the center. Albus smiled and nodded. "Look this will work." He said with a smile as he turned to the elf.

"Now…I'm not good at severing charms…you might have to help me okay, because Jamie just taught me this, and it's a few years ahead of where I am." He said matter of factly as he flattened the pillow case out on the floor and picked up his wand.

"What is the brat doing to my Master Regulus' bed linens? He is destroying it." Kreacher said fearfully.

Albus smiled at the old elf. "No, I'm not, I'm making you something better to wear, that's all dirty, and it doesn't even have your crest on it…this one does." He explained

He took out his wand and as carefully as he could severed out arm holes and a neck hole for the elf, he then severed a bit off the bottom so it was shorter so it would fit the elf. He looked at Kreacher and smiled.

"Can you make the edges all neat so they aren't messy? Like mum does my slacks." Albus said holding his leg out to show his perfectly, magically hemmed trousers.

Kreacher took a moment as if he was fighting an internal battle but did as the boy asked while Albus cut the long strip of fabric he had cut from the bottom into three pieces and braided it tightly into a belt tying off the ends. He looked up at the elf and picked up the once pillow case, now elf outfit. "Here you go, er….go into the closet and change and then I'll fix the belt he said.

"Kreacher is ordered to wear this. Mistress orders it. Kreacher is not disobeying orders."

Albus just looked at him. "I'm not giving you orders…but it would be much nicer to wear something of Regulus' wouldn't it….you love him." He said with a knowing smile. "You tell me all the time you do."

The elf looked extremely perplexed but picked up the dark green pillow case and walked into the large closet.

O0O0O0O0

Albus was sitting on Regulus' bed cross legged playing with a several , and the elf was explaining to him how elf magic was different than wizard's magic. The 11 year old was listening with rapt attention after having explained all about the future.

Sirius had been standing against the door frame listening silently for some time, watching the fascination on the boy's face as the elf talked, before knocking on the wall. Albus and Kreacher both looked up.

Al smiled widely. "Hey Uncle Sirius." He said happily.

Sirius looked between the two taking in the elf's new clothing. "Kreacher…where did you get your new outfit?" he asked, trying to be kind because Albus was in the room, remembering what the boys had said about Albus being so fond of the creatures.

Kreacher looked at the boy and then to Sirius. "Kreacher is not answering the blood traitor, oh no. He is not talking to the shame of the family, stain on the house of Black." He said, shaking his head.

Sirius scowled at the elf. "I didn't want to hear your answer anyways, disgusting, piece of….ungh." he said, not even finishing the complaint.

Albus looked completely confused. "Why don't you like each other?" he asked.

Kreacher nearly growled. "Like the blood traitor, the filth on the family tree? Never, Kreacher will never like him, his mistress is right, she would be so upset to see the filth in her house." He grunted.

Sirius spat at the ground. "Because he's a "Miserable little creaton…I order you to."

"NO!" Albus said, jumping up, a confused and wearing hurt look on his face as he looked at the elf. "You have to be nice to him Uncle Sirius. Dad says that he deserves respect, he is a war hero, and he is a…a…a….er…sentiment being." He said seriously.

Sirius smiled slightly. "A sentient being?" he asked him.

Albus nodded. "Yeah, that. All beings deserve respect, especially Kreacher and I love him, and you have to be nice to him. And not give him orders or be mean. And Kreacher." He turned to the astounded elf. "You have to be respectful too. Mum says that to be respected you have to give respect. And you don't talk to people like that. Those are hurtful words, and dad says that words can hurt people worse than anything can, they can make them good, or make them evil. You can't say hurtful things." He said with wide eyes before looking back at Sirius.

"Dad never told me you were mean to Kreacher…Aunt Hermione told us all that for things to always change for the better, we have to be better than the people we don't like….if you don't like him, you should be better than him…it's the right thing to do." He said certainly.

Kreacher looked silently at the little boy who had been so kind to him, it was a kindness no one had shown him in many many years. He bowed slightly. "Master Albus." He murmured before disapperating.

Sirius looked at the elf in stunned disbelief before looking at his godson's youngest son and he breathed in deeply. "Come downstairs, there are some peanut butter cookies ready, and I'm told by Ginny that they're just for you." He said, holding his hand out.

Albus nodded, smiling widely and adjusted the lime green cotton shirt he was wearing.

"I like the color." Sirius said with a grin.

Albus smiled as they started descending down the stairs. "Me too, it makes me happy." He said.

Sirius smiled and brushed off the back of the new shirt. "Well, green isn't my favorite color, but that color of it certainly is fun. And it makes your eyes look crazy." He said, laughing.

Albus grinned up at him. "Mum puts me in green all the time cause of my eyes." he said before looking very solemn. "She says they remind her of Daddy." he said before going quiet.

"What's up little mister man?" Sirius asked curiously. "You can tell me you know."

Albus thought for a minute as they descended the steps. He almost told him about wanting to go home. About wanting to even go back to school. About how he missed his mum and dad… but he chickened out, remembering all the times James declared that Gryffindor's were brave and bold. And if he was brave he shouldn't be sad and missing home afterall. So instead he said something else that was on his mind. "You should be nice to your house elves." He told him softly.

Sirius sighed and looked into his stunning green eyes, knowing that he wasn't saying what was really on his mind. "You remind me of Hermione….and James….he was always telling me to be nice to that…that…to Kreacher." He said amending what he was going to say. "I'll consider it, okay?" he said.

Albus smiled, obviously taking that as a compliment and nodded as they made their way down the hall to the kitchen. "Okay." He said happily.

0o0o0o

**April 9th 2018**

0o0o0o

Harry was sitting on the couch in the game room, his head in his hands. Several unspeakables had come by and cleaned up the sands of time shortly after he arrived home the morning of the 4th.

Now, days later, he couldn't help but sit here, in the last place he knew that his children were. He sighed deeply. He and Ginny weren't arguing, but she had become nearly reclusive, she was losing hope of getting the kids back, and if he was honest with himself, so was he. He didn't look up when he heard the footsteps. He sat there completely motionless…not really wanting to talk to anyone.

"They're doing everything that they can…you know that don't you. Everyone is out….The entire ministry is working on this."

Harry nodded and looked up. "I know…I know they are. But really, what can they do? Without knowing where they are, or when they are…there's nothing we can do about it." He said, his voice defeated.

A deep sigh met his ears. "As soon as we find them…we'll get them home…we just need to find them."

Harry closed his eyes again. "I know…I know…it's set up, there's a way, it's already been cleared by the ministry, I just need the date….as soon as I have it, I'll get there. I just need the date…I have to find them. Gin is right, they call me the effing hero of the wizarding world and I can't save my own kids." He exclaimed.

"Harry….you can't beat yourself up about this, you have to know that there isn't anything you can do…they'll find a way to reach out. They are smart kids. And Teddy is brilliant, he's so much like Remus it's scary."

Harry sighed and nodded rubbing his temples before looking up. "I know…I know….it's just…how could I let this happen?" he asked, desperation plain in his voice.

He sat down on the couch next to him and squeezed his shoulder. "You're so much like James sometimes…you try and carry all of the blame for everything on your shoulders…those kids are little firecrackers Harry. This, was not your fault. Hell, not even Remus could blame you. Those kids are cunning, the whole lot of them should be in Slytherin…well, no…they're far too impulsive and stupidly courageous for that…they definitely have more Gryffindor in them. This isn't your fault, and they will be fine. "

Harry breathed deeply and leaned his head back against the black leather sofa. He closed his overly tired eyes and nodded.

"You don't believe me."

Harry looked over and smiled slightly. "No…I don't….but thanks for trying Sirius." He sighed.


	11. Chapter 11: Of Fountains and Fathers

**_You know…_**

**_As things happen in the past…._**

**_The future will change._**

**_And, the way I figure it, _**

**_The future people won't realize the changes..._**

**_Because what originally happened, never happened._**

**_So yes, right now, Sirius is back._**

**_No, Harry isn't like OMG you're alive._**

**_Because…well Harry doesn't remember him dying_**

**_Because he never did._**

**_Soooo_**

**_Surprise…_**

**_I am not JKR…er that's not the surprise.._**

**_Sirius being alive is LOL._**

Chapter 11

**Of Fountains and Fathers**

**August 12th 1995**

Harry walked into the kitchen, James and Lily were both sitting at the table, playing gobstones with Ginny, Ron, Hermione and the twins. Teddy was talking in an undertone to most of the adults at the other end of the table. They had been discussing how to get them all home for days now.

Harry looked around and didn't see Albus anywhere. He walked up to James and put his hands on the younger boy's shoulders. "Where's your brother Jamie?" he asked curiously, knowing these two boys he didn't trust either of them alone for more than a few minutes.

James tilted his head back so he was looking at Harry upside down. "Er…nowhere…" he said slowly.

Harry looked at him and raised an eyebrow, the fact that he was lying was pretty obvious. "It's not like he's going to be in trouble…I just want to make sure he's safe." He told him.

James chewed his lip and looked across the table at his mum who was only a year and a half older than himself then back to his father. "Uhm…he's outside." He said quietly. "But...he er...I think he wanted to be alone." he added, knowing Al was probably up to mischeif in some way, shape or form.

"HE'S WHAT!" Harry exclaimed loudly, making all the adults look his way.

"Who's what?" Sirius asked, instantly concerned at the look of panic on Harry's face.

"Al is outside!" Harry replied, slightly frantic.

James scowled at him. "You said he wouldn't get in trouble. He's just playing with the snitch I had in my pocket when we got here." He said, rolling his eyes. "It's not a big deal. It's not like anyone will see." He said. "He just wanted to go out in the back. He missed outside. He said he wanted to be outside, doesn't like being inside. You said, it would be okay." He said, folding his arms and looking at Harry, scandalized.

Everyone looked at Sirius. "There's an out back?" Ron asked, as Harry looked at his godfather imploringly.

It was Teddy who answered. "Course there is…and he's fine out there. It's just like the house, no muggle can see it, and it's impenetrable…he's perfectly fine out there. It's been that way...er...forever as far as I know." He said, unconcerned.

Sirius scratched his head. "Well…I doubt the garden has been tended to in years…it's probably all grown over…but yeah…it's safe. I mean, NO ONE, even the secret keeper himself could apparate directly back there, and there are protective enchantments that mean Albie can't just walk off the property either…You can't apparate in or out of the garden…it's secure, it has been my whole life. Father did it. You can only enter it or exit it from the house. And no hex or spell can penetrate the walls." He explained.

"You mean we've been locked in here and we could have been going outside all this time!" George cried, outraged.

Sirius nodded. "I didn't really think about it anytime recently. Nor did I think Molly would want you out in the open." He said honestly.

Molly smiled thankfully at Sirius. "He's quite right...you never know. We should go bring him back inside. There's no telling what he could be getting into back there all alone." she said worriedly as Sirius covertly rolled his eyes and was mirrored by both James and Teddy simulateously. Something that made Remus stifle a laugh. If he didn't know better he would say it had been a learnt behavior.

Harry looked at Sirius. "How do I get out there?" he asked.

"End of the hall, the double doors behind the tapestry of the four dead trees." Sirius replied.

"You have to put your hand on the center pane of glass on the right door, and say open." James said, finishing the sentance.

"Oh, yeah...it has to be your wand hand too." Sirius said, smiling at James.

"And make sure your hand is clean...or mummy and Kreacher will be upset for fingerprints." Lily said as she threw her gobstone into the circle and held her breath for a second, before breathing in relief when nothing happened.

Harry nodded and turned, walking out of the room without another word. Teddy hesitated and started to stand, but Remus put a hand on his arm. "No…sit down…see if Al will talk to him." He said, knowing that the boy's lack of acceptance over the last week was starting to get to Harry.

Teddy nodded slowly and watched Harry disappear. "I'll give him a half hour…and I'm going out." He said.

0o0o

Albus was walking around the top ledge of the old marble fountain. It looked so different than it did from when this was his home. At home the marble was a stunning white and in the center was a tall marble tree, the water flowed from the trunk and the branches and on every perfect marble leaf a name was inscribed. His father had told him that every name was someone that died in one of the wars against Voldemort that his dad didn't know. On the branches were names of people that he did know and that touched him in some way. Along the trunk was another set of names, they were the names of the family, all of the grandkids and anyone that his parents loved. Al didn't understand exactly why it was so important to his parents. They had explained once. Telling him that the names on the trunk reminded them of the reason they fought. That they were the thing that kept them grounded. Those names gave life, even after so much death. They kept their family heathy and flourishing. The names on the forever marbleized branches were there because they were the peices that made the tree what it once was. At one point every branch had been a peice of the trunk, and as they left the trunk, they still were important to how the entire tree grew and how it thrived. It wouldn't be whole without the branches, just as the family would never be completely whole without those they lost. The leaves were important because when leaves fell and blew their seeds would sometime produce new trees and they helped the world live. Every name on those marble leaves deserved to be remembered because they didn't get to continue their journey to be what they should have been.

Albus loved that story...even if it didn't completely make sense...and he sometimes thought his parents put way too much thought into things. He had come out to see the tree. Specifically to climb it...all the way to the top and chase the snitch around the unbreakable, unswayable branches. Even if he knew he wasn't supposed to. But just like everything else in this time...it was different. It wasn't even a tree, and it was filthy. It was green with grime and dirty water and it was cracking in places. But that didn't stop Albus Potter, he was not one to be dissuaded. He held his arms to either side, balancing perfectly on the top rim as his eyes darted from side to side, watching the snitch flit around. He turned on a dime and started slightly when he saw Harry staring up at him wide eyed from the ground, several feet below.

Albus leaned to the side and gripped the arrow at the top of the fountain as he looked down at Harry a frown on his face. "I…I don't have a broom here. I just...I uhm..." He said, trying to explain quickly.

Harry looked a bit dumbfounded at the 11 year old. "So you climbed a two story fountain?" he asked skeptically.

Albus nodded silently, not wanting to answer for fear of being in trouble.

"Come down here before you fall and Molly or Teddy kill me for letting you….please." Harry requested.

Albus bit his lip and nodded again as he quickly let go and gave a little hop, grabbing the snitch out of the air as it zoomed over his head. It was such a quick move that it stunned Harry speechless. Al rebalanced himself effortlessly and said nothing as he sat down on the slippery rim and slowly climbed down the marbleized fountain, portraying the bow wielding warrior and to the ground. He looked at Harry.

"I'm sorry." He said very quietly.

Harry looked at him and shrugged. "You don't have anything to apologize for." He told Albus.

"For breaking your time turner…and coming to the past." Albus said, showing that he did have something to apologize for.

Harry smiled slightly. "Meh…what's first year without a bit of excitement? I mean, we won't let you play quidditch...I should be glad that you're not hunting down dark wizards in tunnels and rooms under the school. Or sneaking around in an invisibility cloak." He said, trying to make the boy lighten up.

Albus bit his lip. "Er...yeah...we don't look for dark wizards at all." he said, ignoring the rest.

Harry looked at him with raised eyebrows and shook his head. "Should I be blaming you or your brother for the cloak and the forest in the future? You seem to share the blame on alot of things though." he said with a laugh.

Albus shrugged. "It depends on the day." he said honestly. But...er the time turner thing...It's not Jamie's fault…he tried to get me to put it back…this time…I did it all myself. It was my fault." He said quietly.

Harry smiled at his honesty. "I'll try to remember that you told me the truth. Remind me of that in the future." He said.

Albus bit his lip. "I'm sorry for climbing the fountain." He said.

Harry laughed. "I don't care that you climbed the fountain…As long as you're not hurt, it's fine by me. Molly would have freaked though. Sirius probably wouldn't have cared either way. You look like you have practice at it." He pointed out.

Albus grinned bashfully and looked down at his hands that were fidgetting with the snitch. "Maaaybbbeee…but we're not supposed to climb it…we get in trouble for it. You tell us that's why we have brooms to fly. We don't need to be monkeys. We...er...I get fussed at for it alot." He admitted.

"Oh…" Harry said, understanding. "Er..okay….Albus Severus Potter….no climbing on the fountain. It's not meant for flying, it's meant for…er…growing…er…that green slime?" he said, pulling a face as he looked at the dirty fountain. "Don't let me catch you again." He said, trying to sound fatherly and failing miserably. "Wow…I suck at that." He laughed.

Albus nodded his head in agreement. "It's okay Harry." He sighed. "Sorry anyways." He said

Harry shook his head. "No apologies necessary. And I won't tell anyone about it. I promise." he said, so sincerely that Albus actually believed the younger version of his father. "It sucks not to be able to fly, to be stuck on the ground. Believe me I know." Harry said almost wistfully.

Albus gave a very timid smile and nodded. "I like being up high…er…when James doesn't have me hanging off of something," he amended.

"Like the roof?" Harry asked with a knowing grin, before sitting down in the crispy, brown, sunburnt grass, thankful for the drought that seemed to have killed the grass that would have been very high judging from the amount of dead grass.

Albus nodded. "Or the tree at the burrow…or the tree house at home at the manor…or the quidditch stands…er…or…the fountain...or or the manor...or uhm...Oh there was the astronomy tower before Christmas holiday." he said thoughtfully, as he tried to remember all the places.

Harry laughed though his face looked a bit alarmed.. "So I'm taking it that it's something of an activity the two of you do…dangling you off of high places? Should I worry?" he asked him.

Albus shrugged. "Apparently it is, usually when I'm annoying him…or at least when he says I am." He said simply. "And...my dad worries all the time...he threatened to put a teathering charm to us one time so if he dangled me, it dangled him too...but he liked it...so it didn't work." he told him. "That was when I was 9 and he was 11, on his Christmas break.

"Ah….I see." Harry said, trying to hold back a laugh. "That was a good catch you know?" he said, smiling at the miniature, much more troublesome version of himself.

At that Albus really smiled, though it was a bit embarrassed as his cheeks pinked. "Thanks. My dad taught me how to do it. We play qudditch all the time. He said that I have his natural quidditch ability, and that because I started flying when I was little I'm better than he was in his first year...He taught me to feint already. " He said proudly.

Harry hadn't failed to notice over the last few days that while Lily consistently called him daddy and Ginny Mummy. And even James did from time to time, or he would always say, you said this, you said that…Albus never did. Not since that first day. It was always, my dad, or my mum. He without fail called them by their first names, though he seemed to be getting close to Ginny, he even let her sit in his room and talk to him till he fell asleep. One night he had even slept in the room with her and Hermione.

"He…er…I did?" Harry asked, trying to show that he understood that he would one day be the father that Al talked about.

Albus nodded simply, not saying anything.

Harry thought for several minutes about anything he could do to help Albus open up. "What do you like about being up high?" he asked him.

Albus looked down at Harry and hesitantly sat down a few feet from him. "I like it because when you're up high nothing can reach you. It's a place where it's just you. It doesn't matter who else is there because what happens to you is up to you. If you want to jump off your broom…you can…if you want to go higher…you can…if you want to fly away…you can…if you want to flip…you can." He shrugged.

Harry smiled, he understood that. "There's no rules in the air. It's all up to you, and what you want." He said to the younger boy.

Albus smiled and nodded. "And it doesn't matter who you are when you fly. It doesn't matter who's older or younger, or how big you are…when you fly and play quidditch, all that matters is how good you are." He said, pulling up some brown grass from the hot ground and crumbling it in his hands. "It's all about you...not what other people do, you get judged on you." he said, pulling up some grass.

"You don't like people expecting things of you because of me...or your name, do you?" Harry asked.

Albus looked at him and thought about it. "I don't mind…" he said with a little shrug.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Mmmhhhhmmm, sure you don't. Son of the boy who lived…named after the most influential head of Hogwarts of all time. Youngest male heir to the Potter line. That's alot of hype. I bet that's irritating." He said.

Albus smiled slightly and nodded a bit. "Yeah...yeah it's..." he shrugged and smiled more. "The headlines are funny though. The Chosen One's, Chosen one…that was when dad and mum got married, it's in the photo album…and there was Potter Princes Prank Diagon Alley…but that was totally an accident…it wasn't supposed to happen. It really was an accident." He said quickly.

Harry laughed, though he looked at him curiously at the name, chosen one. "I'm sure it was…" he said, not sure how much he believed that anything those two got up to was completely accidental.

Albus giggled slightly. "There's not many anymore...Not since that one. And mum and dad set new rules about reporters so...it kinda takes away the fun." he shrugged.

Harry grinned and looked at the small boy, he wondered if he was that small at 11. "What rulles, why did we set new rules?" he asked.

Albus started speaking as if he was reading off a list, he had obviously been told the rules ALOT. "Er...cause when the reporters would ask us questions we would make up stories...to get the stuff that they had for us. So now...we're not allowed to talk to strangers. No taking candy from reporters. No giving candy to reporters. No making up fake auror missions to scare the daily prophet people. No putting one another up for sale or rent in the classifieds...no selling family pictures for pocket money. No setting up house tours in the classifieds...er...No accepting monetary or any other kind of bribe from and type of media personel...and uhm..."

Harry looked at him, completely dumbfounded. "Is that all of them?" he asked, an amused smile playing on his lips.

"Uh..." Albus looked at him. "I...I think so...there might be another one...I can't remember..." he said, looking thoughtful. "OH no sending letters and stories signed Albus, or James Potter...because people actually think it's our namesakes." he said suddenly after a few minutes of silence.

Harry laughed and shook his head.

Albus smiled and looked down at the snitch in his hand.

"You know…I have a broom here…it's in my room. I could go get it if you wanted to fly." Harry offered with a sudden stroke of inspiration. "I would like to see you fly." He said sincerely.

Albus' face lit up for the briefest of moments before shaking his head. "We're not allowed to fly without mum or dad home…or you know…in class or practice." He said.

Harry looked at him. "What about if we bring Teddy out? Or Sirius, or Remus?" he asked. "Or your grandparents even?" Harry offered.

Albus shook his head again. "No…I don't think Mum would like it…if one of us got hurt here…you couldn't do anything, or take us to the hospital, and she likes to be with us if we're hurt, or, or….no, I don't want to." He said quickly.

Harry looked at him, rather perplexed by his sudden change. "You know Al…I don't mind flying with you. I'm not bad myself, I'm sure we'll be perfectly safe. You can show me that feint." He said.

Albus bit his lip. "No, I don't want to." He replied.

"You sure? You look like you missed being up in the air, you did climb all the way up that statue…just to catch a snitch." Harry said, confused.

Albus nodded his head.

"You know, if I'm out here, you're allowed to fly Albie." Teddy said from the other side of the fountain as he walked over to the pair. "I am of age now...out of Hogwarts and everything." he said.

Albus stood up, shaking his head. "No. No, I don't want to." He said,turning and starting to run back inside. He stopped at the door and turned to look at Teddy. He wore a very sad expression. "Teddy." He said quietly.

Teddy looked at him and smiled softly. "What is it little boy?" he asked, using their father's nickname for him.

Albus smiled slightly and bit his lip. "Happy Birthday….In our time at least…Happy birthday." He told him before running inside quickly.

Teddy watched him run away and sighed, he looked down at Harry who looked nearly as sad as Albus had. He sat down beside him. "It's not your fault." He said instantly.

Harry looked at him cynically "Yes, it is." He said.

Teddy shook his head. "It's really not." He said sincerely.

"I am the one that told him I wouldn't have a son named Severus." Harry pointed out.

"Yeah…you are…but firstly, you are 15 years old Harry…You have no idea who he is, or what he's like. You have no idea why you named him Albus Severus…and you have no idea the things you'll do or learn in the next three years…let alone in the next 10 years before he's even born." Teddy said reassuringly.

"I am his father…I should never have said something like that, I should have thought about it. Taken a second to think." Harry said, chastising himself.

Teddy looked at him, his eyes looking like liquid silver as they slowly shifted to the same green of Harry and Albus'. "You're not his father." He said simply.

Harry looked at him, completely confused. "What?" he said, a bit taken aback.

"Don't get me wrong, in er….roughly 10…er…11….years…you will be. I remember the day the little spitfire was born….You'll be frantic. He comes almost two months early. He's caused a panic his whole life. It's why you call him Mister Mayhem, he's always been up to something, since the day he was born. But this you…right now…you're NOT his father. You're not his dad, his daddy….and Albs…he knows that. Of those three kids…he can see it. He's perceptive like that." Teddy said, leaning back on his hands and looking up at the sky while Harry watched him.

"James knows you're not the same dad at home, he's not stupid. But he knows you're the same guy…Physically. He's having fun. He's in an adventure. BUT he's also expecting his dad to come to the rescue. Lily…well….I think she's starting to see it more. But she's only 8, she gets that we're back in time, and that you're younger, but she's not going to quit thinking of you as daddy, she doesn't care that you're not ready for it. But Al…he is very much a wild one, and a ball of trouble, but he's also more sensitive than either of the other two. And when he's scared, or uncomfortable, he needs the people that he trusts. He is a mama's boy through and through, but his Dad is the one that saves the day. And to Albie…you're not Dad. He doesn't know you the way you are right now. You're not the same person you are now….not in 20 years, not in 10 years not in 3 years….hell not in 1 year based on things you've told me. You will change…you will grow…you will become their father….hell let's be real, you'll become my father. But right now…you're not that Harry, and it's okay. I don't expect you to be….and while Al found out kinda harshly…he doesn't expect you to be either….But you can't expect him to stop missing his daddy….Because even though you're right here. Harry, you're not dad…not yet anyways. You will be though, and you'll be amazing at it." Teddy said, looking over at the 15 year old.

Harry smiled at his would be Godson. "Thanks Ted." He said sincerely.

Teddy smiled widely. "You know…in the future, you're the only one that calls me Ted…Dad…Remus…he does it here, but at home…you're the only one that ever did." He told him.

Harry grinned. "Is it strange to hope that after everything is said and done, I can understand things as clearly as you do?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it Harry….afterall….you're the one that raises me…you taught it all to me, I strive everyday of my life to be more like you." Teddy told him.

Harry stayed silent for a long time before looking back at Teddy. "It's your birthday?" he asked, grinning.

Teddy laughed. "In our time? Yes. Today is my 20th birthday." He said. "I didn't even notice, but apparently my baby brother has been counting."

Harry and stood up, he looked down at Teddy. "Well birthday boy, what do you say we use this to get cake out of Molly?" he asked with a devious smile.

Teddy grinned and hopped up. "Sounds like a plan to me." He said, walking with his godfather to the house.


	12. Chapter 12: A Final Request

**_Eeeeep_**

**_I am seriously…SIRIUSLY…_**

**_You are all awesome._**

**_Hoping we hit a hundred reviews before this is over._**

**_We're at 72, and I'm excited b/c it hasn't even been a week._**

**_And I am going to explain something, since a few people asked, and it won't be explained in the story._**

**_Albie changed the past. Which kept Sirius alive._**

**_He was nice to Kreacher. _**

**_He asked Sirius to be nice to him too._**

**_The only reason Kreacher ran away to Bellatrix,_**

**_The only reason he lied, was because no one showed him kindness._**

**_He had no loyalty._**

**_The 11 year old's kindness, interest, and obvious affection._**

**_Made him loyal to Albus at the very least._**

**_And Albus asked him to be kind and respect Sirius._**

**_So…when Harry firecalls before going after Sirius._**

**_Kreacher, remembering Albus._**

**_Shows loyalty, and does not lie._**

**_Harry and Sirius don't go to the ministry._**

**_Sirius never dies._**

**_Which means, Harry in the future_**

**_Has no memory of Sirius ever dying, because it never happened._**

**_And keep in mind…Al didn't talk to Kreacher until AFTER Lily spilled about Sirius dying._**

**_So when the kids said that…at that point in time._**

**_The past had not been changed. They were right, he did die._**

**_But now…well, Albie's kindness and homesickness,_**

**_It's altered the past and the future both._**

**_So now, he no longer died, and no one in the future has a memory of it._**

**_He's always been there, and has been by their sides the whole time._**

**_Does that make sense? Or did I confuse you?_**

**_If I did, PM me, I'll try and explain it better. LOL_**

**_Okay, as usual, I'm totes not JKR._**

Chapter 12

**A Final Request**

**August 12th 1995**

Upon finding out that it would be Teddy's birthday if they were in their own time, everyone immediately began plans for a party. They couldn't let him miss it when he had been looking forward to it. That and Remus and Tonks were both determined to celebrate one birthday with their son. And Teddy was beyond thrilled with the thought.

James was helping decorate and Lily was helping to ice the cake. Teddy was trying to help but was currently being "kept busy" by Harry, Ron and the twins. Which meant telling stories back and forth about pranks, girls, the past, the future and doing so whilst throwing a quaffle around the sitting room, much to Molly's dismay.

Albus had snuck off after his and Harry's talk and was sitting on Regulus' bed again. He looked up when the door opened and smiled when Kreacher came in. "A party is being held for the half werewolf. Is the little master not attending?" the elf asked, hobbling inside.

Albus smiled. "Teddy, his name is Teddy. You're going to help raise him. He calls you KeKe, even now it's usually what he calls you. Did you know that he's actually part of the Black family? His grandmum is Andromeda…she was Andromeda Black. He's a blood heir to the name…" He told Kreacher.

Kreacher nodded slightly and walked to the edge of the bed, looking up at the young boy that had proclaimed to one day be one of the masters of the house. "Will young Albus be attending the party?" he asked again.

Albus shook his head. "No…I don't want to go…Not without dad and mum. It's not fair! They can't miss Teddy's birthday, they always are there for our birthday parties. They can't miss it. I'll go to their party, when they come get us." He said stubbornly.

Kreacher looked at Albus for a long moment. "Your parents is the Potter brat and the little blood traitor girl are they not?" he asked.

Albus looked at the elf reproachfully. "Remember, you have to be nice Kreacher. Blood doesn't matter, people are all worth the same thing no matter their blood. You have to love them anyways. Just like you love werewolves, and veels, and goblins, and and house elves. Who you are…er…or what you are…it doesn't matter. Remember? Just like you love Regulus, and he loved you. And like I love you, and Jamie and Lily, and Teddy…and even mum and dad." He said, smiling a bit.

Kreacher didn't look convinced but the boy's words still made him feel oddly drawn to him. He spoke to him, and he didn't yell. He talked to him, just like Master Regulus used to talk to him. He nodded once. "You should go to the dinner. You will be getting hungry up here all alone." He said.

Albus shook his head and looked at his hands. "No…not without my mum and dad." He said, feeling quite sullen. "It's Teddy's birthday at home. They should be celebrating too, not us here, us there." He said. Even though, he himself had been the one to point out that today would have been Teddy's birthday.

"Is you missing home in your time Little Master?" Kreacher asked.

Albus nodded silently and continued looking at his hands until he looked at the elf. "I want them. I want them right now. I want them to come here. RIGHT NOW. I want my dad. I want my mum. I want them to come and to take me home. I want it. I want them to come right now. I want someone to go get them. Just…just…" his eyes filled with tears and he actually began to cry.

"I WANT MY MUM AND DAD, RIGHT NOW!" he cried desperately.

Kreacher watched him for a long moment. "Kreacher can go get the…Harry Potter and the Weasley girl for Albus." He said.

Albus shook his head, his tears falling fast and heavy. "No!, I want MY MUM and DAD. From MY TIME. I WANT THEM. I NEED THEM. I WANT TO GO HOME! I WANT THEM TO COME GET ME NOW! RIGHT NOW! GET THEM! NOT HARRY AND GINNY DOWNSTAIRS, I WANT MY MUM AND DAD. I WANT THEM TO COME HERE, TO BE AT TEDDY'S PARTY, TO SEE HIS BIRTHDAY. AND TO TAKE US HOME. I MISS THEM. I JUST. PLEASE…PLEASE. I WANT TO GO HOME." He cried, falling over on the bed.

The elf stood there, not moving until Sirius walked into the room, hearing the cries from downstairs. He walked to the bed and looked at Kreacher.

"You can go. I've got him, I'll take care of him." Sirius said almost politely.

Kreacher nodded at the pair and looked at the sobbing boy that had spent so much time with him over the last 9 days. "Yes little master." He said, very quietly, before walking out of the room.

0o0o0o0o

**April 13th 2018**

Harry was in the sitting room, sitting beside Ginny with several papers spread between them. Ron sat on the floor between George and Sirius, with newspaper clippings spanning years spread out everywhere. Victoire had cried herself to sleep in the arm chair again. Hermione had the kids out with Angelina, trying to lift their spirits. Today was Teddy's 20th birthday, and the party that was supposed to be…was no longer happening. Instead, every adult in the family was attempting to do anything and everything they could to track down the four kids. Percy and Arthur had barely left the ministry since they had gone missing. Fleur and Bill were researcing all the Gringotts reports for the Potter and Black vaults as far back as they could, hoping the kids had accessed their accounts somehow. Audrey was even attempting to look them up in muggle histories. McGonagall had turned Hogwarts upside down, hoping they had thought to go to the school and leave any kind of clue possible. Grimmauld place had been turned upside down, numerous times. Everyone was hoping that any one of the kids would have thought to leave a note or hide something for someone to find years later. But so far, nothing had turned up.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione, had went to the manor and searched anywhere they could think for messages or clues. The problem was, even if the kids had left clues, Harry had the manor completely remodeled when he discovered it after the war. And when Sirius had signed Grimmauld place over to him shortly after the final battle. They had completely remodeled the house together. Nothing was the same, the layout wasn't even the same in places. If any messages had been left, they were done away with during demolition and remodels. It was starting to look beyond hopeless.

A whip like crack sounded in the hall and Kreacher shuffled slowly into the sitting room, looking around. Harry looked up at the elf, unable to smile at all. Kreacher had began staying at the school when Albus started in the fall. He had decied to stay behind for the short breaks, though he had come home for Christmas. He was getting older, and Harry knew that even with the elf's own powerful magic apparition and travelling were getting very difficult on him. He sighed softly.

"Kreacher, I thought you were staying at Hogwarts with the other elves for the holiday?" he asked. "Though, of course you know you're more than welcome to stay here." He added kindly as everyone else looked towards the old elf as well.

"The children aren't here Kreacher." Ginny barely whispered, knowing the elf's fondness for the kids.

Sirius looked sadly at his Harry and Ginny before suddenly getting struck with an idea, he could have hit himself for not thinking of it before. Kreacher had been around since his own mother was born. "Kreacher...I need to ask you something." he said suddenly. "Maybe you can help us." he said, remembering what Ron had said, the kids would have arrived in Grimmauld place. If it was anytime after Sirius' own mother was born, Kreacher would know. How stupid had he been to not think of Kreacher. Then again, he had given over the house and the elf to Harry as living here had held too many memories of his own painful childhood.

At Sirius' words everyone in the room's eyes widened as they understood. Kreacher could help them. They could ask him.

Kreacher looked exhausted, he looked at Sirius and nodded his head. "I have to talk to master Harry first. I have an order...a request I have to complete first, then Kreacher will help master Sirius." he said in a brittle voice as he made his way across the room.

"Anything Kreacher, anything at all. And then, we need your help. The kids need your help." Harry said, Sirius' idea taking hold of him.

The old elf was walking very slowly as he approached Harry, he stood feebly at his knees and looked into his master's face, he had been holding out for this moment. For more than 20 years he had waited for today. For Teddy's 20th birthday, he was so tired. He sighed and spoke. "Kreacher, is tired. But Kreacher has to tell you something master. Little Master Albus made a request." He said shakily.


	13. Chapter 13: Happy Birthday To Teddy

**_Eeeeeeek _**

**_We're at 100 reviews and I am_**

**_SO excited._**

**_Thank you all so much!_**

**_Again thank you thank you thank you._**

**_And I am not JKR_**

Chapter 13

**Happy Birthday To Teddy**

Harry looked at Kreacher and sighed sadly, hearing his youngest son's name so randomly felt like he had been punched in the stomach. He figured that Albus had asked Kreacher to do something for Teddy's birthday for him while they were at school. He rarely made requests of the elves so if he did, it would have been important to him. Just wanting to hear something that was important to his son he obliged the elf.

"What is it Kreacher? What did Albus ask of you?" he asked. He felt Ginny's hot tears on his shoulder as she buried her face in his neck. Ron, George and Sirius remained silent, Sirius pushing his hand through his hair in distress.

"Little Master asked Kreacher to come and get you. For me to come get his mum and dad. He wants you to come to the past for Master Teddy's birthday because they aren't here to celebrate it with you and no one knows how to get him home. And then he wants you to bring him home. Master Albus is missing his mum and dad and wants them…His real mum and dad, not the young ones he is with. Kreacher thinks little master is scared he'll never see you again." He said in a brittle voice.

The room went completely silent for several seconds before. "YOU KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!"

"ALBUS GAVE YOU AN ORDER IN THE PAST?

"WHERE ARE THEY!"

"WHEN ARE THEY!"

"Al is scared?"

The only voice that was completely discernable from the rest was Harry's quiet question. It was rare that Albus was truly scared. Hell, it was rare that any of his kids were truly scared unless they had a nightmare, or something sinister was possibly lurking in their closets…the normal childhood fears. Nothing to truly leave them scared. He didn't like the thought that one of them was scared. He held up his hand to silence everyon and looked at the elf.

"You said that he didn't want his young mum and dad? What did you mean by that? Where is he?" Harry asked, trying to remain calm and collected while everyone else fell into states of varying hysteria and excitement.

"Here, in the house of the Black's. In the summer Kreacher first met master Harry and Mistress Weasley. The Summer you stayed with Sirius." Kreacher said. "They have been with you all for more than a week."

All 5 of them just stared at Kreacher. "But…But how don't we remember that?" George asked, bemused.

Harry wiped his hand down his face. "Because part of the agreement I made with the department of mysteries was that if they cleared me to use their new time transportalkeys that I would obliviate every muggle and wizard's memory the kids came into contact with. And that I would give them new memories in place of the kids. It was the only way to guarantee that time wouldn't be altered. " He explained.

Ron grinned. "So we met the kids…before you ever had them?" he asked with an amused smile.

George and Sirius both laughed. "Leave it to those four to end up in our own timeline." Sirius said with a smile.

Ginny stood up and pulled at Harry's arm. "Let's go. NOW I want them home." She exclaimed.

Harry stood as well and turned to look at her. "We'll go, and soon. But I have to go to the ministry. I have to explain where the kids are. I have to call off the search for them. I need to get both transportalkeys I need to put in the correct dates and times for arrival in the past and return to the future, and I get clearance for all the memory alterations. It will take a few hours….I'll be home by 6 and we will go as soon as I get back."

Ginny looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "You expect me to wait another 4 hours to get my children? Who are in the middle of the beginning of the second war! When my baby boy is scared and asking for me to come to him? And you say wait!" she exclaimed, not happy at all.

Harry looked back at her. "I don't have much of a choice here Gin. If you want to get there at all, I have to go to the ministry and follow protocol or they won't allow me to use the devices to go back. Then they will be stuck there. We will have to stay for a bit of time, to figure out if they changed anything, and to make sure we get to everyone they came into contact with. We can't let the future be altered. It's the only way they'll let me go get them." He said desperately.

"But…But if you're going back, you can…you can warn them, you can save Tonks, and Remus and Fred, you can bring him back. You can fix it all." George said imploringly, refusing to believe that nothing would change. "We can bring him back!" he said with a wide smile.

Harry shook his head. "No, we can't. Think about it. If anything changes….it could mean we lose the war….some of the kids aren't born. We marry different people…Is changing anything worth that?" he asked George. "Is it worth the kids?" he said patiently. "Besides, if I don't agree to it, we'll never get the kids back here. Teddy, Jamie, Albsie, Lily…they'll be stuck there, through the ENTIRE war. Would you subject them to that? Would you really ask me and your sister to give up on our children?" he asked.

Everyone knew that for years George had yearned for his twin. That he had battled with his grief over losing his other half ever since the final battle. But Harry also knew that George had grown. That his wife and children meant everything to him, they had changed him. "George….if we warn them, if we don't erase these memories from our younger selves we could lose them all. Teddy, James, Albus, Lily, Molly, Lucy, Rosie, Hugo, Victoire, Domi, Louis, Roxxy and Freddie…we could lose all of them. " he said slowly.

George's face fell, his normally infectious grin gone as he thought about his children. "I…can I at least come with you. To see him. Just once more?" he asked softly.

Harry looked at him speculatively, Ron, Sirius, and Ginny staying quiet, all of them understanding why George was so pulled to change things. Sirius had lost the only friend he had left the night of the final battle. Ron and Ginny had also lost their brother, and their friends and confidants. The pull to save them was strong. It was nearly overwhelming. But the desire to save the kids to, protect all of their children was stronger, it was vital.

"You won't change anything?" Harry asked, "You'll consent to changing everyone's memories? And leaving things as they are meant to be?" he said.

It took a moment for George to answer, but he slowly nodded. "I wouldn't risk the kids…any of them." He said softly.

Harry nodded once and motioned to Ron, who instantly stood. He turned to Ginny and bent to her, where she was still sitting on the couch. "I know that leaving you behind is not an option. Grab a few things, I'm going to ask for two days to arrange everything. I'll be back by 6. Be ready." He told her.

Ginny nodded tearfully as he kissed her lips. "I'll be back." He said before turning on the spot and apparating out, Ron following immediately after.

O0o0o0o

**August 12th 1995**

The birthday party was well underway and even Al found himself having fun. Albus was on Sirius' back James was standing in a chair, Lily was quite literally sitting on Teddy's shoulders as they were all singing happy birthday. Remus and Tonks each sat on either side of him. Teddy had to admit, as much fun as he was having, and as happy as he was to celebrate a birthday with his parents. He was missing the family from his time. He missed his Harry and Ginny, he missed his fiancée, she had been home for Easter break, and he had missed all of it, she would be going back tomorrow. He blew out his candles to wild applause…and several wet start fireworks going off as he did.

"Teddy do you remember when Jamie put uncle George's exploding candles in your cake?" Albus asked, laughing.

Teddy grinned as he lifted Lily off his shoulders and sat her on his lap. "How could I forget? After he blew my cake up you and Lily ate some of it off my face." He said, smiling at Albus who was holding Sirius around the neck laughing.

Lily giggled loudly and kissed Teddy's cheek. "You tasted SOOO yummy." She giggled as everyone laughed.

"Somehow I think you four give everyone a run for their galleons." Remus said, laughing.

"It must be genetic." A voice drawled from the doorway.

"Oh Severus ….lighten up a bit." Came Albus Dumbledore's voice from behind him as he nudged him into the kitchen. "It can't be as bad as you're thinking, I'm sure."

"I'm envisioning a certain group of four boys terrorizing the school." Severus said dully to everyone's laughter, even Sirius put aside his hatred for the man standing in his kitchen as he laughed loudly with Remus.

Albus had went quiet on Sirius' back, as had Harry who was sitting at the table.

James however had never been one for speechless moments. "You're Severus Snape!" he said excitedly.

The professor looked at the young boy and nodded once. "I see my reputation precedes me." He said, unamused.

James nodded excitedly while Teddy glanced between Harry and Severus Snape, then to Albus who looked to be slightly in awe.

"Look Sevvy Wevvy, it's actually him and not just his picture in the heads office." James said with a wide smile.

Dumbledore and Severus both looked at one another with raised eyebrows, knowing that the only way Severus' portrait would be in the office is if he was a deceased headmaster of Hogwarts in their time. It was Severus however that spoke.

"Did you just call me Sevvy Wevvy?" he asked in a silkily dangerous voice, looking at James.

Harry looked at James horrified, while George and Fred both laughed. Hermione bit her lip and Ginny giggled slightly. Remus smirked and Sirius held back a laugh as Albus wiggled down to stand on his own. Without hesitation little Albus walked up to the tall, and rather intimidating man. He looked up into the faces of both of his name sakes, ignoring everyone else in the room.

"No, he was talking to me…I'm Al…Albus Severus Potter." He said bluntly, completely oblivious to the fact that he had just left Severus Snape stunned where he stood.

Harry sunk down in his seat, trying to turn invisible and Ginny blushed, and quickly began to busy herself with cutting Teddy's cake.

"Don't look so surprised Professor. It can't be that big of a shock." Came the much deeper voice of the adult Harry from the doorway.

"You act like you never meant anything to us." Said the grown Ginny who was standing beside him, smiling widely.

If anything could have distracted everyone from the awkwardness that had presented itself, it was that voice. As James' eyes went wide and a smile split his face. Teddy stood up, will Lily in his arms and Albus gave a squeak and went running for the door.


	14. Chapter 14: Reunited

**_Lol, _**

**_I hope this was fast enough…_**

**_I had to write it first though LOL._**

**_I really am not ahead of you all at all._**

**_You get it as I do LOL._**

**_I'm glad you're excited._**

**_Sorry this one took a bit longer than the others._**

**_I was doing well till I fractured my leg while cleaning ceiling fans yesterday._**

**_I'm on pain killers,_**

**_It kinda slowed down my writing a bit._**

**_I am not JKR_**

_Chapter 14_

**Reunited**

Severus turned and watched as the little boy that was apparently named after him ran past him. He stared, dumbfounded at the much older Harry and Ginny. "Albus Severus?" he said in a flat voice.

The older Harry and Ginny smiled at him but left his question unanswered as the kids ran for them. Ginny was holding a stuffed purple sparkly unicorn and Harry was holding a blue dragon, they each held out their arms smiling widely.

Teddy sat Lily on her feet and she followed her brother's lead, running for her parents. "DADDY MUMMY!" she cried.

"MUM! DAD!" James yelled as he jumped off the chair, and without caring about looking cool he ran for the door as Teddy fell in line behind them, smiling widely.

Everyone went silent, giving the kids time to reunite with their parents, knowing that all of them had missed them. Also knowing that Harry and Ginny had likely been losing their minds in the future looking for them.

Albus was the first to reach his parents, and to everyone's surprise, Albus didn't run to his mother as they expected, he ran straight to his father, jumping into his arms as Lily reached her mum. Both Harry and Ginny lifted the kids into their arms, holding them and hugging them tightly.

Young Harry sat up, looking at his older self and Albus perplexed, he had done everything in his power to fix his relationship with the little boy, but watching him with…well with him…he was nothing short of amazed at how obviously close the pair were.

The people around the table stood slightly transfixed as they watched the kids with the older versions of Harry and Ginny. Watching with awed expressions as the two that were only children themselves right now, took care of their kids. Seeing how they would grow and mature. All of them were amazed at how they interacted with the kids, specifically, Harry, Ginny, Tonks and Remus.

Lily gripped her mummy tightly, squealing. "I missed you so much, and you me brought Sparkles too! I missed her it was so hard to sleep without her. I had so much fun and we played. And I missed you. Teddy really took good care of us, and Uncle Siri too. And daddy still slept with me when I had bad dreams and when I missed Sparkles. Almost every night. " She said excitedly plastering kisses over Ginny's face.

The older Ginny smiled and kissed her daughter's cheek, she smiled at 15 year old Harry over Lily's shoulder. "Of course he did, he is the best daddy in the world isn't he?" She said, looking back at the little girl.

Lily nodded her head and smiled, hugging Ginny around the neck. "HE IS!" she declared.

James flung himself against Ginny's side, wrapping his arms around her and Lily both. "I missed you so much. We've had SOOO MUCH FUN! We were even really good, most of the time. Uncle Remmy and Uncle Freddie are so cool. And Auntie Tonks is so funny. We should bring them back with us. I thought about you all the time, and told stories about you. I missed you so much mum." he said, hiding his face in her side.

Ginny was freely crying in relief as she hugged the two kids. "I missed you all so much. Are you hurt? Are you safe? Any bumps, bruises, strange hexes or any dangerous accidental magic? No one ended up splinched, dangled, cursed, or broken did they? No pranks or stunts? You didn't damage anyone? You didn't touch any of those horrible artifacts in the sitting room did you?" she asked gripping Lily in one arm and kneeling, inspecting James for injuries and completely oblivious to anyone else in the room at the moment.

Albus wrapped his arms around his father's neck and hugged him tightly as Harry held him close. "I missed you so much! I am so sorry dad! I didn't mean to go back in time. I didn't mean to break the necklace. I'm so sorry I broke into the desk. I'm sorry I'm so sorry, please daddy, don't be mad. And and….you can change my name if you want…to whatever you want. I won't be mad at you. It's okay. I don't mind. Pick anything at all. Anything you like. Please take me home with you." He said, tears pouring from his eyes.

The adult Harry looked down at the part of his son's face he could see, concerned, Albus never cried, and rarely had breakdowns. He was trying to figure out what could have happened as Teddy reached them. He smiled at Harry and hugged him and Albus both. Harry wrapped his free arm around Teddy and hugged him close to his side.

"Missed you dad." Teddy mumbled as he hugged him.

Harry smiled as he kissed Albus' head, he looked at Teddy and kissed his head as well. "I missed you too son." He said to Teddy before looking curiously back at Albus. "I'm right here Albs. I'm not going anywhere little boy, and I am certainly not wanting to change your name. And of course I'm taking you home with me." he said as Teddy released him and turned to Ginny who was kissing James in as many places on his face as the 13 year would allow, she was getting his hands more than his face.

"He was really good…er…by James' standard. No injuries, I promise. And Lils did great…she did have one bout of accidental magic but…er…it wasn't her fault….And Albie…well, I have to say I'm impressed, he was really good too." Teddy told her.

Ginny looked up at Teddy and smiled widely, she gripped Lily tightly in one arm and stood. She wrapped him in a one armed hug and pulled him down a bit so she could kiss his face too. "I missed you too Teddy Bear, so much. I'm so glad you're safe, all of you." She said.

Remus smiled, seeing how happy Teddy obviously was about seeing them, and at how they genuinely treated him as their own, they obviously missed him as much as they had the other three.

Young Harry watched curiously as Albus clung to his father.

Harry took the dragon in his hand and held it up so Al could see it. "Look what I brought." He said with a smile. "I thought you might want him." He told him.

Albus' face broke into a tear filled smile and he took the old dragon from his father hugging it to him.

James turned and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "We missed you dad." He said softly.

Harry smiled and bent, he sat Albus on his feet and turned, he kissed James' head. "I missed all of you too. It was far too quiet and safe in the house without you four. I'm glad to hear you were behaved, I was half afraid we'd get here and you would have fought the war for me." He teased ruffling James' hair while James laughed. He stood up and took Lily from Ginny and passed off Albus to her where Al was promptly nearly strangled.

"DADDY! I love you! I missed you." Lily cried, kissing him all over the face and holding his cheeks.

Harry laughed and hugged her, letting her kiss him. "And I missed you my pretty princess. You didn't meet any little boys while you were here did you? You look taller, you're not married yet are you?" he asked, playfully stern.

Lily giggled and shook her head. "No not yet daddy. I really like this daddy here though…I could marry him so mummy can still marry you too." She offered, making the young Harry blush and everyone else laugh while she was hugged tightly by her father.

Albus hugged his mother tightly around the waist. She lowered herself back to her knees, and hugged him close she kissed his cheeks over and over again and wiped the tears from his face. "Hello my little love. I don't know what I've done without you for 9 whole days, baby boy. I've missed you desperately" She said with a smile as Albus held onto her tightly.

"I missed you mummy. I missed you so much." He admitted holding onto her as if his life depended on it.

"I take it you missed us?" James asked, still being half hugged by his father.

"Well, we did, but we didn't have to clean nearly as much." Came George's more mature voice as he stepped around Ginny and into the room, holding a ragged lion, smiling.

"UNCLE GEORGE!" James yelled excitedly leaving his father's side and hugging his uncle tightly. "You brought Godric!" he said with a grin as he took the threadbare lion.

"Heya Scamp. I hear you've been way too behaved." He said with a laugh as he turned ruffled James dark hair before turning and hugging Teddy. "Hey little man." He said with a grin.

Teddy rolled his eyes. "You know…I'm 20 now…I think you all can let the little man drop." He laughed.

Ginny stood and looked at him, wiping her eyes. "Oh you're 20! I can't believe my baby is all grown up, I remember when you couldn't even walk." She said smiling fondly.

Harry laughed. "We couldn't think of anything you would be missing to bring with us….except…."

"Hey there birthday boy." a sweet, feminine voice said from behind Ginny.

Teddy whipped around, his smile huge. "VIC!" he cried as she pushed her way past the adults and leapt into Teddy's arms, he swung her in a circle as he pressed his lips firmly to hers. "I've missed you, so much, you have no idea. I'm so sorry. I missed your entire break." He mumbled against her lips, completely oblivious to everyone else now.

Harry smiled at them before adjusting Lily on his hip and looking back to the room at large. "Oh….right…er….uhm…." he said, trying to think of something, anything prevalent to say.

Ginny bit her lip as she wrapped her arms around Albus who was still hugging her tightly, his face buried in her side. "Ahhh…" she was as speechless as Harry, as she made eye contact with her younger self.

George's eyes had settled on himself and Fred as he placed his hands on James' shoulders.

"Surprise?" an adult Ron said, laughing as he stepped around Harry with a smile.

Everyone was still a bit too stunned at their sudden arrival and bemused at watching them interact with their kids. James broke the silence.

"Here, let me introduce you." He said as if they didn't know who everyone was, he walked away from George and to the table. "This is Uncle Remmy he's Teddy's other dad and this is Auntie Tonks, she's Teddy's other mum. This is Grammy and Gramps…but they kinda look the same, they act the same pretty much too. This is Uncle Siri…but you know that. This is you Uncle George, and that's Uncle Fred, and this is mum…and dad…"

"Harry and Ginny." Albus corrected from his place in Ginny's arms.

James rolled his eyes as several people chuckled. "They know their own names Albie." He declared. "And that's Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione." At this James looked at the grown Ron. "She is really pretty now… I see why you always used to make a fool out of yourself like she tells us." He told him seriously. "And this is Professor Dumbledore, and er…professor Snape…only we just met him just now." He finished.

The grown Harry, Ginny, George, and Ron all laughed. "Thank you for the introductions Jamie…we're actually very well acquainted with everyone though." Harry said with a grin.

Everyone laughed, and James smiled back at his father as he walked over to Remus and leaned against the back of his chair. Preparing for the moment when his parents actually got over finally seeing them again and got angry.

"I don't think surprise even begins to cover it." Molly said, breaking out of her shock and smiling at her future daughter and son in law. "When these four popped into existence in the middle of Harry and Ron's room….I'm so glad we asked questions before firing hexes." She said sincerely.

Harry laughed slightly, though his stomach flipped uncomfortably at the thought of his kids being hexed.

George and Ron both laughed and nodded along with everyone at the table but Ginny looked at Albus and Teddy. "I can't believe you played with a time turner!" she declared, walking up to Teddy and smackinghim in the arm lightly, over and over again, punctuating all of her words. She had effectively distracted him from Victoire. Have you lost you mind? And letting Lily get caught up in it? I can't believe you didn't just take it from them. Now I know, siblings stick up for one another…and hide secrets and trust each other. But really? That's a bit much isn't it. And you!" she said, looking down at Albus who let her go and ran for Sirius, hiding behind him quickly as Sirius laughed. Teddy took the younger boys' idea and backed away from Ginny and Victoire, though he went to the 15 year old Harry and stood behind his chair for protection.

"Listen….it was an accident….it wasn't intentional." James tried.

"We didn't even put it on! It broke!" Albus added, poking his head out from Sirius' back.

"And Lily got herself into it. I didn't get any of them into it." Teddy protested.

"Why are you hiding behind me! I'm younger than you!" the younger Harry balked, looking at the anger laced faces of his older self and Ginny.

"He's banking on the fact that I won't hex you Harry. He's going off of the fact that I love you." Ginny said, narrowing her eyes at Teddy.

"And he knows I won't hex myself….I mean, that would be kind of stupid." The older Harry added.

Teddy grinned while James and Al looked at one another, defeated, Teddy's hiding place had been a better idea.

"What were you thinking? You know better than to mess in the attic, you know I have important things in there. Why would you break in there?" Harry asked, his voice even but very stern, the authority in it surprised everyone at the table, excluding the

Sirius reached around himself and pulled Albus to stand in front of him, as Remus pulled James by the arm to stand beside him.

"What would you have done if we had never found you? What do you think would have happened, do you not understand how dangerous that was!" Ginny said, her distress, worry and anger all showing.

The younger Harry and Ginny looked at one another and back at their adult selves, they couldn't blame the kids for trying to hide, they would have too.

"We were just bored, we didn't mean to make trouble…well not this much trouble anyways. We were just looking around at all the old stuff in there. We weren't allowed outside, we were trying to stay out of trouble. And when we ended up here…we did everything we could to behave…mostly." James tried.

"It was an accident. We didn't even try to come back in time, really, really! I just thought it was cool, the way the sand looked, I wanted to keep it, not use it." Albus declared, leaning against Sirius.

"And I didn't have a chance to take it, that little bugger was too fast for me." Teddy added.

Lily looked at her father who was still holding her, she had been the only one of the four not to run, she put her hands on his cheeks and smiled. "It's okay daddy we knew you would come get us." She said certainly, her brown eyes locked on his green.

Ginny pursed her lips and Harry looked at Lily. "And tell me princess, just how did any of you know that? You could have been lost forever." Harry said a bit more gently as she was younger than the boys.

Lily smiled and hugged him tight. "Because, you and mummy are the best mummy and daddy in the world. And you can do anything daddy. We knew you would come to us." She said, not letting go.

Harry looked at her and his face instantly softened, he smiled and kissed her nose. Ginny sighed and shook her head. "They could blow up the ministry and she could bat those eyes and you would forget they did it." She said clucking her tongue.

James and Albus looked at one another and grinned before running out from behind their uncles and to their mum, they hugged her, each one on a different side and looked up into her face smiling identical crooked grins. "I love you mum." They said in unison each one batting their hazel or green eyes respectively.

Ginny smiled down at each of them and kissed their heads as Harry laughed. "Mmmhmmmm and I'm the pushover." He muttered.


	15. Chapter 15: Lessons and Love

**_Well, we're all back in time._**

**_And we're at LEAST 3 chapters from the end._**

**_Maybe 5…._**

**_I don't know yet._**

**_Sorry for all of the, younger blah blah and older blah blah…_**

**_I don't know how else to differentiate who is talking_**

**_Between Ron Harry Ginny and George_**

**_It will probably be one update a day while I'm on medication._**

**_It makes me sleep and messes up my plot bunnies. _**

**_And these last few chapters are hard to write._**

**_So let's get moving on._**

Chapter 15

**Lessons, and Love**

Everyone in the room laughed as Arthur waved his wand and conjured more seats. "Have a seat won't you. It appears there is a lot we have to discuss." He said with a smile.

Teddy grinned at Victoire and motioned her over to the table, he kept his position by the younger Harry, and pulled one of the extra seats beside him. "I have someone I want you to meet." He told her as she sat down beside Tonks.

Victoire smiled at him and nodded expectantly, meeting his parents had been half of the reason she had come, the other half being simply wanting to see him as soon as possible. Teddy pointed to his mother. "Vic, this is my mum, she prefers to go by Tonks, and this is my dad, Remus….and this," he said to his parents. "Is my fiancée, Victoire. She's the eldest daughter of Bill and Fleur, like I told you."

Victoire smiled at them both. "Everyone has told us so much about you it feels like I already know you." She admitted.

Remus laughed and Tonks smiled widely. "As much as Teddy here has talked about you over this last week and a half we feel exactly the same." She said, laughing softly as everyone found their seats.

James decided that it was safest to stay beside Remus and took the empty chair there, not trusting his parents to be done yelling at them yet. Harry naturally took the seat next to Sirius, sitting Lily in a chair between him and Ginny. Albus smiled and quickly squeezed a seat between Harry and Sirius. As Ron took a seat beside his younger self and looked up at the older Harry.

"Okay….this is weird, even for us." He declared. Both Harrys nodded in firm agreement.

George still hadn't taken his eyes off his twin and took the seat on the other side of Fred silently, he was quietly wondering if him coming had been the best idea after all. His mother and father had declined coming because they knew they couldn't face their son and leave, knowing they were allowing him to die. Their grief was still raw, looking at Fred alive and in his prime was more than either of them could handle. George hadn't cared, he was coming. And nothing could stop him.

"So, if I may be so bold to ask." Dumbledore said, taking a seat with Severus, next to Arthur. "How did you figure out where the children were?" he asked, directing the question to Harry.

At this Harry smiled and looked at Albus. "Al…he lead us straight here." He said.

Albus looked thoroughly confused. "Er….I did?" he asked, perplexed.

Harry nodded. "You made a request of a certain house elf. And for more than 20 years he's been waiting to complete it. He came to us earlier this afternoon to inform us that his little master Albus missed us, and wanted us at Teddy's birthday party. He informed us of the date and time and where you all were….Though we knew you would be here anyways since this is where you disappeared from. I went to the ministry to get clearance and to set up the transportalkeys and here we are." He said simply, as if it hadn't been a big of an ordeal as it was.

"Transportalkeys?" Snape asked in a dull voice.

It was Ron who answered him, "They're relatively new technology. They work like a portkey, only they transport you through time, to a specific destination. To get home you have to possess the second transportalkey which will take you back." He said, holding up his arm, on which was a gold wrist watch while Harry held up his own wrist which held a silver watch.

"We knew there would be some explaining necessary, and er…other procautions….so we are here for 24 hours. I tried to get 48, but Kingsley wouldn't go for it." He sighed.

"Kingsley?" Tonks asked quickly.

Harry nodded. "He's minister of magic now. He has been since the end of the war. He just keeps getting reelected." He said with a smile. "So, we're here until 6:30 tomorrow evening. To answer any question. Tell you any information you want…"

"And to wipe our memories before you take them back." Remus said knowingly.

Harry looked at him apologetically and nodded.

"We won't sit here and let you take our memories away." The younger George said firmly. "I won't let my brother die."

"What! But why! But, if you wipe our memories, everything the kids said happens will happen!" young Harry cried out. "They'll die! Teddy will grow up without parents. I'll be alone…George will… Remus, Tonks, Fred, Sirius….You can't let that happen!" he said instantly.

The older Harry, Ginny, Ron and George all looked at him, confused. "Harry, Sirius does not die." Ron said slowly.

Sirius looked at Albus and then to James, Teddy and then to Lily. "They told us that I would die. Teddy even told me that it was this year."

"NO! You can't let him die! Please!" young Harry implored.

Ginny looked at the kids. "Why would you tell them that your uncle Sirius died? You know he didn't die." She said seriously.

The three kids all looked confused, Teddy looked at them and then looked at Sirius. He knew he had told Sirius he died, he had told him exactly how he died. He had told him of the department of mysteries and everything, but now…thinking about it, he had no idea where he had come up with the story, he remembered Sirius throughout his entire life. He remembered him babysitting them, he remembered him always being there, telling them stories about the marauders, he remembered his girlfriend Vinniah, of several years, he remembered riding the flying motorbike when he was young. And for the life of him he couldn't remember why he thought Sirius had died.

"I….I don't know." Teddy said, completely baffled.

Lily looked completely confused. "I didn't mean to tell them anyone died…It was an accident. Maybe I accidentally thought he did too?" She tried to reason, looking puzzled.

James looked at Albus who shrugged equally befuddled. "I dunno…but I really thought he did when we talked about it….I remember I really did, I even remember telling how dad felt about it…but….I know he didn't. I remember he didn't. He lives beside us." James said, looking at Sirius who looked completely confused.

"I think…I might have an answer to this….conundrum." Dumbledore said.

The older Harry's eyes shot to his old headmaster, taking in his appearance fully, feeling the old pull of grief. "Yes professor?" he said, addressing him as if he was still a child himself, something that thoroughly amused his younger self, and both versions of Ron and his wife. As well as Hermione.

"They've changed time." Dumbledore said simply.

The table went completely silent.

"They….but….no, we didn't remember them coming back, if they changed anything, we would know." Ginny stammered.

Dumbledore shook his head. "Did you not say that it was Kreacher who told you where they were?" he asked them.

All four adults nodded their head as understanding dawned on the faces of Remus, Sirius, Molly and Arthur.

"Then something changed, even if it was as simple as Kreacher remembering them. Do you not plan to wipe his memory?"

Harry looked pensive as he thought about it. "It's a potion…I was going to give it to everyone they came into contact with." He said truthfully. "Kreacher included."

Dumbledore nodded. "Well it obviously doesn't work on house elves." Severus pointed out. "You must have had a two bit potioneer brew it and it doesn't work." He said, as younger Harry scowled at him, and older Harry rolled his eyes.

"Actually, Hermione followed a recipe that was altered in an old potions book owned by a man who self dubbed himself the half blood prince." Harry said with a smug grin, making his old professor's face blanche slightly.

Dumbledore didn't seem to be listening to the pair as he sat, thinking. "Did he consider what he was doing fulfilling an order?" Dumbledore asked.

Ron shook his head looking over at his nephew. "He said he was completing a request, not an order. We don't allow the kids to order the elves around." He said to Harry and Ginny's nods.

Harry looked at Albus. "Son, did you order Kreacher to come find us?" he asked.

Albus shook his head frantically. "I…I…I don't think I did. I didn't even mean to make him do it. I just said…I…er…I don't really remember. I was yelling." He admitted.

"He certainly was. He said, he wanted his mum and dad right now….it easily could have been taken as an order." Sirius said.

Dumbledore nodded. "Then whatever you give or do to Kreacher…it won't work, it won't take his memory away." He told them simply.

Everyone but Sirius looked confused. "Er…why?"

"Because an elf's primary job in life is to fulfill its master's orders or wishes. Meaning that if he is considering Albus a master, which I heard him call him little master, that his own magic will protect his memory, keeping Albus in it so he can complete the order…or request, it matters not how you word it, it matters how Kreacher took it." Sirius said slowly, understanding.

Dumbledore nodded. "Precisely, so at the very least we know that the children changed Kreacher's future, for he will remember them. They must have somehow changed Sirius' fate. If they did, you of course wouldn't remember him dying. You now have all the memories of him during your lives, and so do they. Though all of them were certain, and Teddy was very explanatory during talks of what had happened. Sometime, after they let slip who died, after Teddy explained to the adults in the group what would happen, their actions changed the course of history."

Both Harry's looked at Dumbledore dumbfounded before looking at Sirius. "You were supposed to die?" the older Harry said in a rough voice.

"You aren't going to die!" the younger Harry said, happier than he could ever remember being.

Everyone looked a bit stunned at Sirius and then at the kids. "How do we know what changed it?' Ron asked, looking at his confidant and nearly lifelong friend.

Harry shrugged. "I…it can't have been Teddy explaining what happened, because they'll forget that." He said, seemingly forgetting everyone in the room.

"NO! You can't make us forget!" the younger Harry exclaimed, getting agitated.

Fourteen year old Ginny looked at Harry and squirmed in her seat, however the adult Ginny smiled fondly at the young boy sitting across from her. "It will be alright." She said in a soothing tone, making him look up at her in awe.

"Please." The boy plead, getting looks of sympathy from both the elder George and his future wife.

O0o0o0o

Several hours had passed and everyone had moved to the sitting room. Teddy was sitting with Victoire talking to his parents, the two were telling them about the wedding they were planning, or rather, Victoire was telling and Teddy was nodding along.

"And it will be the July after I graduate. So in a bit more than three months." Victoire said with a smile.

Tonks smiled widely as Remus nodded along, mirroring his son. "Right out of school?" he asked idly.

Teddy nodded and shrugged. "It seemed kinda pointless to wait. We've been together our whole lives, either as friends or more. Why put it off? We know what we want, we should live it." He said with a smile as he hugged Victoire to his side and kissed her temple.

"Did Harry teach you that?" Tonks asked curiously.

Teddy shrugged. "Kind of, in a way. But really….well…you guys taught me that. He told me the stories, he told me of how my father put off his own happiness for fear of what would or could happen. And that once he gave in he was the happiest he had ever been. That when you know that something is right, you should do it. And…I know Vic is right, I have always known I was meant to be with her." He said. "So, really, even though Dad…Harry…told me the stories…it was really you that taught me."

Victoire hugged him tightly and laid her head on his shoulder as Remus and Tonks both smiled widely at their son.

Both future and present George were sitting on the floor with Fred, Hermione, and younger and older Ron, all of them talking quietly. George looking dubious, both versions of himself.

"I won't let you die again…I can't." the older George said softly.

"Well you can't expect to change time and there not be consequences." Hermione tutted the older man, as if she was talking to the same George she went to school with.

"That's exactly what we can do, look, they accidentally kept Sirius from dying, and nothing bad happened. All scary mature Harry's story of the final battle fit pretty closely with what Teddy told us. Excluding the memories of Sirius in the battles, that Teddy didn't mention before. Though, I don't think Teddy knows quite everything, anyways and I don't think Harry told us everything either." The younger George pointed out.

Ron sighed and put his hand on George's shoulder. "Look, I know you're likely thinking I'm mental, but as an auror…one who is A LOT older than you are right now. I can tell you that there could be consequences to Sirius living, and there could be some to changing time at all. By changing anything we're risking the fact that others die. That Voldemort lives, that some of our kids aren't even born. There are so many possibilities, we made vows not to change anything, Harry will be doing everything he can to figure out how to fix what the kids already altered, no matter how it will affect him. We can't focus on what if's anymore. We have to focus on what is." He said.

Hermione and his younger self looked at him in awe. Blinking rapidly as if they had no idea who he was. Fred nodded along, completely understanding. But both younger and older George were frowning deeply and shaking their heads.

"You know, you might be older than them, but I'm still older than you." The elder twin argued.

Ron sighed and rubbed his temples. "I miss him too. We ALL miss him. We ALL miss Remus, we ALL miss Tonks, mum didn't even come because she couldn't bear to tell him bye again. But we have to do the right thing George. You know it, and I know it. We're not stranger's to pain, this is just something we have to do. We have 15 more hours rather than plotting ways to stop the inevitable. Use the time. We can't change what has happen. You know that." Ron said in his firmest auror voice.

Lily had fallen asleep on the sofa with her head in Molly's lap. She slept soundly while Molly, Arthur, Sirius, Ginny and Dumbledore were all talking, trying to figure out what the kids had changed and when.

James had fallen asleep in between the teenage Ginny and Harry, leaning against Harry, his head against his shoulder and his legs over Ginny's lap, the threadbare lion his parents had brought, gripped in his hands. Severus Snape sat in a chair opposite Ginny and a very adult Harry sat in the chair beside him as they all talked. Albus was sitting on his father's lap, leaned back against his chest, listening intently and doing his best not to dose off, but it was very late. He had used the excuse that all the other seats were taken, but no one in the room was fooled, he had desperately missed his father and wanted to be close to him. And Harry didn't mind one bi.

"Can I ask a question?" Severus said in a dry voice after Harry finished explaining a few details about the future.

The grown Harry adjusted Albus slightly in his arms, knowing that the boy was nearly falling asleep like his siblings, but was fighting it for all he was worth. "Ask away, though, I can't promise you're going to remember the answer." He pointed out as his younger self scowled, he was still trying to convince anyone who would listen, not to wipe their memories.

"Albus Severus Potter?" Severus said simply, to which the younger Harry looked up and nodded quickly, and Ginny bit her lip, nodding.

Albus looked at the young version of his father and chewed on his own bottom lip. Before Harry could answer Albus spoke. "Dad said he named me for two headmasters of Hogwarts. And that you were the bravest man he ever knew." He said certainly. "He said that both names were to be carried proudly because the legacy they held was powerful, and meaningful." He said.

Harry hugged his son tightly and nodded, looking first at his younger self then at his old professor. "Believe me…you're not the only ones that were surprised with the choice. Many people questioned it." He admitted, making Albus look up at him curiously, and obviously distressed.

He looked down at his son. "But I knew and I know that you put half of your life into keeping me alive. To saving me." He said, before looking up at Snape. "I know that you spent most of your life loving my mother. I know that it was that love that led you to protect me, and to make sure I would succeed. You forfeited your life to Voldemort to save mine. I watched it happen. I saw your memories after, I saw pieces of your heart. I won't deny that for the entire time I knew you that I despised you, or what I thought you were….but I will tell you that in the end. I respect you, and what you did, more than I do anyone. I wanted my son to have a namesake that truly meant love in my eyes."

The teenage Harry and Ginny looked down at James in their arms and then to Albus before looking at Harry and their professor, both lost for words.

"A name that meant love?" Severus said flatly.

Harry nodded. "Dumbledore spent years telling me that love would be what defeated Voldemort, and that it was worth fighting for, I didn't believe him…not until the very end. And when I realized, that you were always Dumbledore's man. That your love for my mother was so strong that it surpassed her death….that's when I understood. The fighting, the death, the war…the end, all of it was worth it if we have love. Because it gives way to a future.

After raising Teddy, and having James, and finding out about this little ball of trouble….I realized that in Teddy I had hope, and healing…he gave us all hope and a reason to get past grief and sorrow. In James I had rebirth, future, and joy he was the beginning of the family I never expected to have. There was no sadness in anything to do with him. He was pure joy…and his names reflected that joy. Then came Albus, and I knew and Gin knew that we wanted something to reflect the love that had brought everyone through. The love that everyone sacrificed themselves for. And, the fact that myself, Ginny, everyone knew nothing but pure love for the child that was about to make his way…rather early into the world…his name needed to be one that reminded us daily of love. Dumbledore preached of love till the day he died. He always believed in love and redeeming qualities…and Severus…you spent your life fighting because of a love that never died. Both of you are the reasons I won the war. We wanted all of the boys to have names that were meaningful, and that honored someone we felt deserved honor. That is why I chose Severus, and why Gin agreed. It is only fitting that he alone of the three has my mother's eyes. As your dying wish was to look into my eyes as they were my mother's." he said, leaving the three listening quite speechless, and Albus asleep against his chest. The eleven year old had heard this story far too many times for it to have kept his interest.

Young Harry stared at the sleeping Albus in shock for several minutes before looking at Snape. "You love my mum!" he exclaimed, obviously freaked out by the thought.


	16. Chapter 16: Allies and Words of Reason

**_Yeah young Harry hasn't quite figured out the whole.._**

**_Just shut up…thing yet. LOL_**

**_Just remember this is before he saw the pensieve memory and everything,_**

**_So _he doesn't even really realize they were ever close.**

**Glad you liked it.**

**Sorry for some errors in that last one.**

**I'll go back and fix it when I'm not drugged LOL.**

**Okay, let's keep going.**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.**

**I appreciate every single one of you. Thank you.**

**I am not JKR**

Chapter 16

**Allies and Words of Reason**

It was early, very early when Albus crept into James' bed. "Albie…they're here, you can't be scared." He muttered.

Albus however was not scared, he sat crosslegged, a worn blue dragon in his lap. "I'm not scared, I want to talk to you." He said, knowing that Lily had slept with their parents that night.

James grumbled and rolled over. "It's too early to talk." He whined as he covered his head with a pillow.

Albus hit him in the side with his stuffed dragon. "Don't be dumb. You can sleep all day when we get home, but we're only going to be here for a few more hours." He said, agitated.

James blearily opened his eyes, and reluctantly took the pillow off his head. "What do you want?" he huffed.

"I want to make everyone stay alive." Albus said instantly.

That woke James up even better than hitting him with a stuffed animal had. "Al….you heard mum and dad….we can't do that. They said…"

"They said it could change things for the bad. But really, if it's true that Uncle Siri died, and something we did changed that…well nothing bad has happened. Think about it. He's been the best uncle ever. Would you want to live without him?" he asked James.

James bit his lip and shook his head. "Well….no….but I can't think of anything that we could possibly do to change anything without getting into more trouble than we're already in." he said truthfully.

"Jamesy, we're not even in trouble. They missed us, and they didn't punish us." Al pointed out.

"They didn't punish us yet. Do you really think that when we actually get home we won't be punished, think about it Al. Our backsides are good as broken when we get home." James said dramatically, making his younger brother wince at the thought.

"No….they're alright….they're just happy we're okay." Al said hopefully as James laughed dryly.

"You keep telling yourself that, and when we get home, I will remind you why we're grounded for the summer." James mumbled, rolling back over.

Albus scowled and picked up a pillow from his own bed before returning to James'. He held it above his head before smacking James with the pillow. "You." *smack* "Are" *smack* "Not" *smack* "Going" *smack* "Back to sleep!" *smack, smack smack*

James held his hands up in defense against the (in his mind) completely unprovoked assault by way of pillow. He grabbed the pillow on the last swing and ripped it from his brother's grip. "Stop Al!" he cried, rubbing his head with his free hand. "Bloody hell, I'll help. What do you want?" he said, slightly whining.

"I want a way to save everyone. Mum and dad didn't even realized we changed time. Neither did we. After it happened the we just…forgot we had even said he died, we have memories of him and everything. It has to work the same way with the others. If we save them, we can't get in trouble, because mum and dad won't even know we did it. Hey, we might not even realize it." He rationalized.

James thought quietly about it for so long that Al grabbed another pillow and hit him, much to James' annoyance. "I AM NOT SLEEPING I AM THINKING YOU GIT!" James cried, shoving Albus bodily off of the bed.

Albus landed with a thwump and rubbed his backside. "Oh….right…sorry you were just taking so long." He defended.

"Yeah, well not all of us are GryffinRavenPufferins." James snapped.

Albus looked confused. "A Gryffiave…a what?" he asked, bewildered.

"You're stupidly brave and up front like a Gryffindor, and you're not scared of most anything. You read and can sometimes be bloody brilliant like a smarmy Ravenclaw, you're all whiney and sensitive and clingy like a silly old Hufflepuff and you're all sneaky, and sly and resourceful like a Slytherin….you're like….a combination of all the houses, you're the sorting hat's worst nightmare." James said, laughing.

Albus laughed slightly and poked out his tongue. "Shut it…that's not the point right now." He said, trying to get back on task. "We need to save them." He implored.

James nodded. "We need allies…I think that Uncle George would be willing to help." He said seriously.

"Er…which one?" Albus asked.

"Both of them. Didn't you see how he was trying to convince Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione and Uncle Fred? He would help." James replied, rubbing his eyes.

Albus nodded. "Okay, both uncle George's…er…is that enough?"

James shook his head, his sleep tossled hair flying everywhere. "No, I think we can get Teddy on board too." He said seriously.

Albus looked skeptical. "Teddy? He works for the Department of Mysteries, there's no way he'll break time travel laws." He scoffed.

"He just met his parents for the first time that he can ever remember! You think he wants to let them go now? NO WAY! He knows when we leave they won't even remember him. No way will he want to let them die. Would you let Dad die?" James asked him.

Albus' face looked stricken and he shook his head, gripping his dragon and rubbed it's wing. He had done this forever, anytime he was upset or nervous, to the point that the fur was completely gone in that spot, it had been rubbed smooth, it didn't even look blue anymore.

"Right, so we talk to Teddy…and Dad." James finished.

"DAD!" Albus yelped, "Have you gone mental? Did the time jump alter your brain?" he asked, looking at James as if he were crazy.

"Of course dad. You know he has that…what's Uncle Ron call it? A hero complex…no way will he not want to help." James said, completely confident.

"Uhm, Earth to Jamesy. Dad is even trying to find a way to fix that we somehow saved Uncle Sirius….he's not going to help us. He'll keep us from doing anything." The younger boy pointed out.

"Not Dad DAD….little Dad…teenage dad." James explained.

Albus stopped arguing and thought for a second. "Harry?" he asked.

James nodded, smiling. "Course. Think about it, you saw him when he found out Sirius lived, you saw him when he heard dad and Uncle Ron and Dumbledore say we had to fix it….he DOESN'T want Uncle Siri to die, or anyone else. Remember when we listened in on him and mum that night, when he was upset, and he talked about hating that people had died for him? He's just gotten all…legal and noble as a grown up, but little dad…he's just like us. He doesn't care about rules." He said, grinning.

0o0o

Shortly after their early morning conversation James had finally rolled over and went back to sleep, and Albus had begrudgingly let him as he travelled downstairs. He was surprised to find his way blocked on the bottom step, by none other than the younger version of his father.

Albus hesitated as he looked at him from behind, his hair stood up just the way that his did. From behind, other than Harry being a bit taller and more muscular they could have been twins.

"Uhm…." Albus said quietly.

Harry turned slightly to look at the boy. Harry patted the step next to him. "Pull up a stair." He said with a small smile.

Albus nodded and stepped down, he sat on the step directly beside the 15 year old, saying nothing.

"You know…I owe you an apology." Harry said, looking at the wall across from the bottom of the stairs as if it was going to do something.

Albus looked at him, mystified. "Er,,,,You do?" he asked.

Harry smiled and looked at him. "I do…I didn't give anyone a chance to explain and I immediately jumped to the conclusion that there was no way I would name my son after Severus Snape…..and that hurt your feelings, and I am sorry." He said simply.

Albus wasn't sure what exactly to say to that. "Uhm…it's alright." He said awkwardly.

Harry looked at him a bit sadly. "No, it's not…it's not alright. It doesn't matter what your name is, you will eventually be my son…I can look at you and tell that. I knew who you were as soon as I saw you…I was confused…but I knew. There could be no other explanation." He said.

Albus smiled a bit. "Everyone says I look just like you. That I could go back in time, pretend to be you, and the only way people would know is because I'm good a potions." He said with a grin.

Harry laughed. "Very funny." He said sarcastically.

Albus grinned. "I think so." He giggled.

Harry rolled his eyes and ruffled Al's hair. "You know, I know you have to go back and all. But I'll miss you little trouble makers when you go back." He told him.

Albus smiled widely. "No you won't dad, you'll be coming home with us."

0o0o0

James and Albus both sat on the side of the grimy fountain with Teddy between them, while George, George, and younger Ron and Harry all sat in the dead grass in front of them.

"Okay, so we can't stop them from making you take the potion. But I don't see why Uncle George can't slip himself a note and give Uncle Freddie a note. And Teddy you can give your dad a note and Al and I will both give Harry a note, just in case they find a way to muck up the fact that we already apparently saved Uncle Sirius. And Al will talk to Kreacher about filling you all in after we leave." James said diplomatically.

"No, no way. We can't do that." Teddy said firmly.

"Why not? It seems like a good idea to me." The younger George said instantly as his older counterpart bit his lip uncertainly.

"I think if it means saving everyone that these two are brilliant." Harry said simply while Ron nodded along with his best friend.

"I don't' want my brother and friends to die." The young Ron said softly.

"It's just a few notes Teddy, it's not that big of a deal." James argued.

"You're talking about altering ALL of time James." Teddy pointed out. "That's a HUGE deal, not to mention it's beyond illegal." He said.

"We're talking about saving you mum and dad's lives." Albus pointed out. "We want you to know them, and to not have to cry at their graves every year…we want them to be at your wedding." He said sadly.

Teddy looked about to give in and agree when Remus spoke and sat down on the outside of James. "You're talking about possibly ruining all of your lives." He said quietly.

Everyone's face darted to his as he spoke. "Uncle Remus…" James started until Remus held up a hand to silence him.

"I would give anything to see my son grow up. I would love to be at your wedding." Remus said, looking around James, at Teddy. "But what if, I die, protecting Harry? And because I live he dies and Voldemort lives because of it? What if I live and because of it Molly or Arthur die. What if I live and after the battle a death eater comes after me and Teddy dies because of it? What if, because Harry and Ginny don't raise you, they decide to have kids sooner? So either James, Al or Lily aren't born but someone else? What if they decide to wait longer because they don't' think they can handle it yet, and one or all of them aren't born. Or they never end up back together at all?"

Everyone in the group stared at Remus. "That's absurd." Albus huffed.

"But it's not Al…it's not. The smallest changes can affect the biggest things. I'm willing to lay my life down for my son to live happy, and free. I see him with you, I see the love that he has for his little brothers and sisters…for the father that raised him, and the mother that was always there. If Tonks and I live, Teddy won't be your brother, you won't be as close…who's to say he'll even marry Victoire? Or be her best friend growing up? You can not, alter time boys. The future is just exactly what we're fighting for, this is our fight, and we want to fight it, you have to allow us to. I need every single one of you to take a step back, and think with your heads, and not with your hearts. Be reasonable."

The older George sighed sadly and stood, he nodded at Remus and walked away from the group. Young Ron watched him walk away and stood up, following him. Harry met Albus' eyes, both sets of green eyes sparkling with unshed tears as Harry got up and went after Ron. The younger George had a resolute look on his face and looked firmly at James and Albus before walking in the opposite way of the others.

James stood up and motioned to Albus, "Come on Albsie….let's go find Lily." He sighed, walking off knowing Albus was going to follow him, which he did.

Teddy slid over to his father, his own tears falling as he hugged Remus tightly, wishing with everything he had that he could change what was going to happen, but also knowing that he couldn't without changing his own future and who he was.

"I don't want you to die." Teddy said, letting honesty seep through his words.

Remus sighed sadly. "And I don't want to die." He admitted.

"There has to be a way….I need you….I miss you." Teddy said, not trying to stop the tears.

"There's not a way to change things without knowing the consequence Ted. And that is a risk I am not willing to take." Remus said firmly.

"Not even to get to raise me? To make sure I have a father and mother? To keep me from missing you?" Teddy exclaimed.

Remus smiled sadly. "You're the reason that it isn't worth the risk. Look at you. You're an amazing young man. And you're happy, and secure. You DO have a mother and father, two of them. Harry and Ginny love you like their own. You've missed out on nothing that I could have given you, infact, you've gotten more than I could have given you. I know you've missed us, but you've missed the idea of us. You haven't missed out on having a father and mother. You have them. And they love you very much."

Teddy gripped his father's shoulders and hugged him tightly. "I love you. I tell you every time I go to your graves. I love you both, very much." He said softly. "And I will miss you every day of my life." He said with such sincerity that you didn't need to see him to know he meant it.

"And I will love you every single day of mine." Remus replied instantly, holding his grown son in his arms.


	17. Chapter 17: And You Can't Make Me

**_Awe sweet Teddy/Remmy moment there!_**

**_Love them._**

**_That's all I have to say._**

**_Oh_**

**_Other than we are past 160 reviews!_**

**_You are all awesome._**

**_Thank you so much for reading and reviwing._**

Chapter 17

**And You Can't Make Me**

Everyone that had met with the young time travelers sat side by side around the large table in the kitchen, Kreacher the elf stood beside the fireplace looking sullen and not happy about being ordered to the meeting.

"From what we can figure out, the only change that is still affecting the future is Kreacher's inability to forget that the children were here. Which all stems on the fact that he took young Albus' distress as an order." Dumbledore said, turning his head to look at the boy.

Harry nodded. "Exactly, if anything else had changed, by now we would have realized it, meaning to put everything the way it was supposed to be, Albus….we need you to rescind your order to Kreacher." His father said. "We need you to order him to forget you and anything you ever said to him."

Albus looked thunderstruck for a moment as did everyone else. Before he began shaking his head furiously. "No WAY! If I do that, you'll never find us!" he cried.

"We've devised a way. We remembered the portrait of Phinneus Niggelus in the sitting room in this time. We're going to give him instructions, he's honor bound to obey and aide the current headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts. I will order him now to tell Minerva in your time, where you are at. Thus, she will send your parents for you and everything will be back to the way it is supposed to be." The Adult version of Ron explained..

James bit his lip and looked at his brother. "But you don't KNOW that will work." He argued.

"James is right, what if it doesn't? What if it means we're stuck here?" Teddy asked as Victoire held his hand.

"It is failproof, and since I have ordered Phinneas not to tell us of this misadventure until the time comes, it will alter neither the past, nor the future which, against my better judgment will ensure that you will still come to the past at all, rather than stopping the four of you from coming back at all." Dumbledore said.

"Why wouldn't you just have him give warning to keep them from coming back? It would solve everything." Sirius said, looking at his old headmaster.

At this, McGonagall, Kingsley, Alastor, Snape and Dumbledore looked at the older Harry as if answering the question.

Harry cleared his throat and looked to his godfather. "I want Teddy to remember his mother and father…I don't' want to take this experience from him..." he said looking much more like the vulnerable 15 year old that was sitting across from himself in that moment than he had since he got there.

Teddy looked at his Godfather with teary eyes, saying nothing, because there was no thank you that was enough for the gift he was giving him.

"Sooo." The older Harry continued. "We need you, Albs….to order Kreacher to forget about your coming here and to forget your request to come get us. We'll still be able to come get you, but…."

"But Uncle Sirius will die." Albus finished for him.

All of the adults, including Sirius nodded, while all of the kids looked appalled.

"No, no way." The younger Harry said instantly.

"I promise…you will understand, when you're older." The older Harry said softly, not able to look at Sirius, or his younger self.

Albus looked between them, and then looked at Kreacher, he remembered how sad and reserved and different Kreacher was the first time he talked to him here. And he saw the pain on his 15 year old's father's face. Looking at his actual father he could see it there too.

"NO. No, I won't do it." Albus said simply.

"Yes you will." The older Ginny said, firmly.

Albus folded his arms and looked at her stubbornly. "No. No I won't. And I'm not going to, and you can't make me." He said.

Everyone's eyes were trained on Albus, all of them in a bit of shock. Even those from the past knew that while mischievous, Al wasn't the one of the kids to outright disobey an order from his parents.

"Albie…." James plead quietly and slowly, knowing his brother was getting himself into trouble.

"Albus Severus Potter. You will rescind that order, and you will do what your father says." The older Ginny said sternly, which sent, Teddy, James, and Lily silent and looking down instantly. The younger Ginny looked at her older self in awe.

"No." Albus said simply. "And no one can make me. I won't just let him die." He said stubbornly.

James dropped his face in his hands, Lily's mouth dropped open at his refusal. Hermione and both Ron's stared at him in little disclosed amazement. Teddy looked at Albus. "Albs…." He said slowly, knowing the desire to change things, and understanding, however much he hated it, why they couldn't. "Al, just listen to them…They no better than we do…I mean…they've made choices like this before." He said quietly.

"Really, Albus…

"NO, no Teddy. Not this time. I'm not listening this time. I'm not." Albus said, turning away from his God brother.

"Albus, I appreciate what you are doing here, I do. But I know that with this war comes the chance of death. My best friends died for the same cause, if it means that my godson, their son will grow and be happy, I'll sacrifice anything." Sirius said quietly, as both Harrys looked away from him. "My life is not worth the possible negative changes that could happen."

Albus rolled his green eyes and folded his arms, shaking his head. "No."

Severus watched his little namesake with something akin to amusement on his face, if such a thing was possible. His stubbornness reminded him of Lily when they were younger. And if he thought about it, as much as he hated to admit it, to Harry now. "You're very like your father.' He said in a smooth voice.

Both Harry's looked at the older man, one in irritation, the other in confusion. "How do you figure?" The younger Harry asked, Albus looked at Severus, wondering the same thing for a moment.

Snape sneered at the younger Harry and shook his head. "He's refusing to follow rules that are meant to protect him." He said.

"I am head auror….I follow the rules." Older Harry said.

"In your first year, you snuck out and fought a dead wizard intent on killing you. In second year you went under the school, and chased after a giant snake." James pointed out.

"In third year you helped a convicted hippogriff and an escaped convict run from the ministry." Teddy said a bit quietly, trying to stay out of it but not able to keep quiet even though Victoire smacked him.

"In your fourth year you illegally entered the triwizard tournament." Little Lily added.

"I did NOT enter that…it was not my fault." Young Harry protested, though he was grinning a bit mischeiviously at the other things the kids had said.

"ANNNNNND, you will sneak out of school, start illegal defense groups…skip your last year, break into Grngotts and steal a dragon." Albus started to list until his father held up his hand.

"Okay….okay….enough….I get it…I wasn't the most….respective of rules." Older Harry admitted. But this is different Albus…this isn't just defying rules, this is changing the future, this is risking lives and families."

"No! No! No! I won't do it. I don't care what changes, I don't care what it makes different. I won't let my uncle Sirius die. I like my life the way I remember it now. I don't want it without him. And…And….neither do you." Albus said, looking at his father.

The older Harry looked at his youngest son and stood. He didn't yell, he didn't scold him. Instead, he walked over to him and knelt beside him, he turned him so he was facing him, their eyes level. "Albsie, listen to me. There comes a point in everyone's life when you have to choose between what is right for you, and what is right for everyone. I have been right here. I have had to choose to let go of someone I wanted for something that was better for everyone. Sometimes you have to put others first, it's something that everyone learns at one point or another. This is the point that you learn that."

Albus looked into his father's eyes before turning to the 15 year old Harry, looking at him for a long time before looking back at his father. "I will NOT take back the order, or order Kreacher to forget me. And it's NOT just for me. I won't do it. Because even if it means that something changes, even if I was gone. Uncle Siri would be here and that's worth it to me….and I heard Teddy's story about when Uncle Siri died before it changed….it used to be worth it to you too." He said firmly turning back to younger Harry who was smiling at him.

"You know Professor Snape….I think for once…you and I agree on something. That's completely my son." The 15 year old said with a wide smile.

Albus smiled hugely as James wrapped one arm around his little brother and hugged him to his side. "I agree with Albs…for once, he's totally right." He said with a grin.

"Whatever…I'm always right." Albus shot back under his breath.

"Yeah, just like you were right about the time turner….nothing will happen…it's just pretty…it's fine…it's not a girly necklace." James said in a high pitched voice.

Albus rolled his eyes. "It's not my fault! I didn't mean for it to break. Blame Lily, she tried to take it from me." He said with a shrug. "It's all her fault."

"Nuh uh! I was trying to see it! It looked really pretty, I wanted to wear it. Teddy's the one that brought me to find you…blame him, it's all his fault." Lily argued.

"HEY! Don't bring me into this! I was just making sure they were staying out of trouble…James is the one that got them grounded and blew up the door…it's his fault." Teddy protested.

James glared at Teddy. "Very mature…blame the younger brother." He said as all the adults found themselves laughing in spite of the seriousness of the previous conversation.

"In all fairness…every one of you blamed the younger sibling….except Lils…she went for the oldest." Fred said with a grin.

Lily shrugged. "He's of age….he can't be punished." She said reasonably.


	18. Chapter 18: Words From The Heart

**_Almost done…._**

**_And I agree, Lily is the smart one of the bunch LOL_**

**_Sorry about the delay,_**

**_Remember…I'm a cheer coach, we have practice on Mondays_**

**_And I'm a mommy we have family on Sundays. _**

**_And my mom's birthday was today…._**

**_I personally think that_**

**_18 chapters_**

**_50,000 words_**

**_In less than two weeks is still pretty good._**

**_And I still have a week for my deadline._**

**_And only like…2 chaps left so woo hoo._**

**_Anyways sorry for the delay_**

**_BUT this is a lonish one, just for you._**

**_Er…you might, MIGHT, need a few tissues, maybe…_**

**_I am dedicating this chapter to my _**

**_Bestest friend in the world_**

**_Loveofmikeslife_**

**_Because she just started reading it _**

**_and because of a speech given, she'll know which one._**

**_Right_**

**_Here we go._**

**_All three convos are taking place at the same time,_**

**_Just different places in the house, with different people!_**

**_Not mine! Totes belongs to JKR._**

Chapter 18

**Words From the Heart**

**August 13th 1995 4:00 pm**

They were two hours away from leaving and James was carefully opening the door to the attic attempting to sneak inside when a voice stopped him.

"Hey Mini Prongsfoot…what do you think you're up to?" Sirius asked with a grin.

James jumped slightly at being caught and turned with a confused expression. "Mini huh?" he asked.

Sirius laughed. "You remind me of such a combination of myself and Prongs that I couldn't choose so I combined them into Mini prongsfoot." Sirius said with a smile. "So….now what are you up to, up here all alone?" he asked.

James smiled innocently. "Me? I'm up to nothing, just being good, like I always am. I'm just…Er…I'm just…." He stammered, unsure what to say.

"You're just sneaking into the attic for no particular reason?" Sirius finished for him.

James grinned slyly. "Yup, that's exactly what I'm doing."

"And what would you be looking for in there?" he asked.

"Ah…." James said slowly while Sirius looked at him skeptically. "I wanted to pull out some of the stuff of yours that belonged to you in Hogwarts, of you, and Uncle Remmy and Grandad James…you don't like really talking about them much and I was hoping, that with Uncle Remmy still here right now…you would tell me all about it. It wouldn't be as sad." He explained.

Sirius smiled at his little namesake and nodded. "Well…." He said slowly. "We can do that…only all that stuff is in my room, not in the attic, you don't want to know the things in the attic, they were all my dear mother's."

James wrinkled his nose, understanding exactly what that meant, he closed the door to the attic quickly. "Er….Let's go to your room then." He said instantly, turning and heading down the steps.

Sirius smiled and followed him down.

James walked the familiar path down to the third floor, and to Sirius' bedroom. "You know. Even in the house now like dad redid it, your room is in the same spot and not changed at all from when you were in school." He told Sirius as he pushed the door open as if he belonged in there.

"Is it? He didn't change anything?" Sirius asked.

James shook his head and plopped onto the large scarlet and gold bed. "Yep, he said that it reminded him of you and his own dad, and that he didn't want to change anything about it. And you said you didn't mind I guess." He shrugged.

Sirius laughed softly and opened the door to his wardrobe. "I charmed these doors to only let me or James into them. I was always afraid my mother would throw the stuff away. The charm will survive as long as I do." He told the 13 year old as he pulled out several dusty boxes and walked them over to the bed.

"So tell me Lil' bit. What do you want to know about?" Sirius asked with a grin.

James' eyes lit up wildly as he pulled a dusty lid off a box of photos, pulling out a picture of four very young boys in Hogwarts apparel. "EVERYTHING!" he said exuberantly.

Sirius laughed and sat down beside him, pulling some more pictures out of the box just as the door to his room opened slowly. "Er…am I interrupting?" the 15 year old Harry asked anxiously.

Sirius smiled widely, as did James. "Never. Come on in, we were just going to tell some marauders stories, and Jamie here was going to fill me in on his own hijinks." Sirius said waving him in as James nodded.

"Come on, you can tell stories too." James said, scooting to the center of the bed and pulling out a rather large and what looked to be a handmade book. "What's this?" he asked.

Harry walked over hesitantly after closing the door. He sat on the edge of the bed beside of James and looked over his shoulder at the book.

Sirius looked fondly at the book and smiled. "Ah…that my boys, is the marauder's rules to live by...more aptly titled…The Marauder's Code. " He said with a grin. "Anything and everything you needed to know about being a marauder in….193 chapters." He said, laughing.

"Really….193 chapters?" Harry asked.

James nodded as he flipped to the first page of the final chapter. "That's….alot." he said slowly.

Sirius laughed. "Why do you think there were only ever four marauders?" he asked with a smile.

James and Harry looked at each other bemused. "What happened if you broke a rule? Or….er….the code?" Harry asked looking at the book as James flipped through the pages.

"It really depended on the infraction. If it was something small, like…ah….accidentally getting on of the others detention….or something, we just had to receive the same as punishment, so….get our own detention…If it was anything larger, telling a secret of ANY kind….choosing someone else over one another….betrayal….there was a full marauder's tribunal. It wasn't pretty." He sighed.

"How often did those happen?" James asked curiously.

Sirius took a seat on his bed and thumbed through pictures, every once in a while handing one to Harry to examine that he would in turn hand to little James. "Meh….once every few months or so….there were only three that were really serious." He said, looking fondly at a picture of himself, Remus and James sitting in a tree, Peter had obviously been the one to take the picture.

"What were they for?" Harry asked him curiously.

Sirius hesitated slightly, but answered anyways. "Well, I was the defendant in two situations, and James in one….In mine….Well, once, was really James' own fault. He swore in 6th year to be over Lily. I kept urging him to ask her out and he refused….he kept on about how he was over her and didn't want to be with her. So, I asked her out, she said yes. I snogged her…and, er…let's just say it turns out he wasn't over her." He muttered.

Harry pulled a face. "You snogged my mum!" he whined. "Is it not bad enough Snape loved her, but you snogged her?" he exclaimed.

James pulled a face as well. "You kissed a girl! That's really gross Uncle Siri…And my Grandmum at that!" he proclaimed.

Sirius laughed jovially at the two boys. "Hey, we were 16….we did stupid things then. I never did it again, I promise." He said, crossing his heart with his wand.

James nodded and smiled. "Okay, what was Granddad's?" he asked.

Sirius smiled fondly. "Ohhh Jamesy….he made and took a polyjuice potion secretly and turned into me. He asked out the most trollsome Slytherin ever and snogged her in the great hall at breakfast knowing full well that I had a hang over and was still in bed….I will admit that we gave him light punishment as snogging that….er you might could loosely use the term girl, was punishment on it's own." He said, shaking his head with an amused grin on his face as he thought about the past.

Harry was laughing by now but James was still wrinkling his nose at the thought of snogging anyone in the great hall at all, let alone a might not be a girl Slytherin.

"Okay, what was your other major offense?" Harry asked Sirius.

Sirius sighed and his smile faded "Well, while I'm ashamed to admit this, I led Severus down to the whomping willow where he met Remus as a full grown wolf. Had Jamesy not stopped him he would have been killed. James nearly died in the attempt, he was pretty torn up, Remmy nearly bit him…it took a long time for us to repair that….it was in all aspects an ultimate betrayal." He said softly.

Harry and James were both looking at him in disbelief, though it was Harry who spoke. "Well, no…Wormtail, his was the ultimate betrayal." He said scathingly.

James looked confused. "Who? The one that helped with the map? The other marauder?" he asked.

Both Sirius and Harry turned to look at him. "You don't know….I haven't told you about him? About the marauders? About how my parents died?"

James shrugged. "You told us that Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs were the best of friends, that they were brothers of the heart, like us and Teddy and that no matter what else ever happens that if we have bonds like that and friendships like that, that we stay true them. That we never sell out our friends, like the marauders. That we stay friends like them. And yeah, Voldemort killed Grandmum and Granddad, and someone that they thought they could trust sold them out." James shrugged.

Sirius smiled at the 13 year old. "He doesn't like to talk about it much, does he?" he asked.

James shook his head. "He didn't tell us anything about it really till we each started school, because we started learning about it, so when I got my letter we sat down and talked about it all. And you were there with him. But you really just told me about how he beat Voldemort….I mean, of course we know about the war, and we know the people that died in it….and stuff like that…and that's why your famous and stuff. But well…."

Harry sighed a bit. "You learn more about your family in school than you do at home don't you? Other kids know more than you do?"

James shrugged a bit and nodded. "Yup, pretty much. It's alright though. We know that we're a family, and that you're pretty awesome….and special." He said.

Harry flushed and opened his mouth to argue but James continued talking.

"But we just think you're awesome and special cause you're dad….not cause of the chosen one crap…..er….stuff." he said, trying to cover his slip of tongue.

Harry smiled widely as did Sirius. "And what is so awesome about your dad?" Sirius asked, grinning at Harry.

"Uhm….he flies faster than ANYONE I have ever seen. And he taught us all and flies with us all with him. And when we were little, he let us steer when he did. When we were little and would go out in big crowds and reporters would be everywhere, he would put me on his shoulders, and hold Albie in one arm and Lily in the other…he's the strongest wizard ever. And he used to tell the best bedtime stories, and we would camp under the bed when Albie was scared there were monsters under there….and ONE time, dad let Albie sleep in my room with his wand….Albs was like four….cause he was sooo scared…and Albie accidentally turned my wardrobe into a monster...and dad came in and beat it like it was nothing." James said proudly. "He plays box strx with us over the holidays, and he plays quidditch with us, and football, and rugby. He sneaks us icecream in the middle of the night…Oh and we have tree house camp outs and play patronus tag at night on brooms."

"None of that has anything to do with Voldemort, or defeating him." Harry said, confused. After all, the kids had mentioned more than once that he would be the one to defeat the dark wizard.

Sirius smiled knowingly and James just shrugged again. "Course it doesn't. Who cares about him? You do really cool stuff now, way cooler than fighting a stupid Voldemort." He said, as if Voldemort wasn't the most feared wizard of all time. He looked at Sirius and grinned holding up a picture of James and Sirius surfing down the main staircase at Hogwarts. "Okay….you HAVE to tell me how this happened!" he said, smiling hugely.

0o0o0o0o

Teddy was sitting in the bedroom he had been using since coming here, he was laying on his back staring at the ceiling silently. "You know….I wouldn't be angry with you if you wanted to change things." A soft voice said from the door.

Teddy closed his eyes and smiled softly as he listened to her familiar footfalls walk over, and felt her weight settle on the bed as she sat even with his waist. Victoire placed her soft, small hand on his firm stomach.

"I know you wouldn't." he replied evenly, letting himself soak in the way it felt for her to be with him, for her to touch him.

"You're thinking about it?" she asked.

Teddy remained silent. He loved Victoire with everything that he was. He had missed her so much. And not just in these last 9 days, but in this last year, while she was at Hogwarts and he was not he missed her so much that it ached. The question rolling around in his brain was what if he didn't get her back. The answer was obvious, well, it's not like he would know either way….time would change, he could love someone else…but his parents would still be his parents either way.

"You know…there's really not even a thought to it." A different slightly feminine voice said from the door.

Teddy opened his eyes and watched as his mother walked into the room. "May I sit?" she asked him.

Teddy nodded. "Course you can." He said, propping himself up on his elbows.

"I can go, I wanted to…"Victoire started, but Tonks shook her head, her brightly pink hair flipping about. "Please don't. Please stay." She said.

Victoire nodded a bit and slid up on the bed, closer to Teddy's chest.

"So, you're thinking of digging…probably not so deep into that defiant streak that you undoubtedly inherited from myself, and while he won't admit it, from Remus, and that you've learnt from Harry and Ginny….You're thinking of sabotaging it all and warning us." Tonks said knowingly.

Victoire bit her lip and looked down but Teddy nodded slightly.

"Why?" she asked him. "I know Remus spoke to you, why would you still consider it?" she asked.

Teddy frowned and thought about it. "Because even though everything he said is true….I still, I will always wonder what being your son is like." He admitted, very quietly.

The barely older than them woman smiled softly and stood, she walked to the top of the bed and knelt, and placed a hand on his cheek, her other hand on Victoire's knee. "I am going to tell you something." She said to Teddy. "And I want you to remind him of it every time he forgets. Okay?" she said, looking up at Victoire, who nodded instantly.

Tonks looked into her son's eyes, they were just like looking into her own in the mirror, though the color was a steely gray right now. Remus' color. But they didn't seem to settle on a specific shade of gray, they were like fluid color, always shifting slightly. They were color in motion, like a changing lava just under the surface, the colors changing at a whim, and while one color was settled upon his eyes would still look fluid, the shades slightly changing, always flowing. It was hypnotizing if you weren't used to it.

"Teddy. You are and will always be my son. Whether I am there beside you in the future, holding your hand in the present, or leaving you behind in the past. I am your mother and you are my son. There is no distance too far to change that." she sighed softly as she looked down at him.

"A mother is not only the person who brings you into this world son. A father is not only the man that helped bring you into existence. A mother and fother love you for all of their life, and all of yours, and even beyond. A parent's love can travel from the bottom of the sea to the highest mountain. It can exist inside of you, around you, with or without you. It is unending and unstoppable. Just like you love us whether we are with you physically or not. Your love will always reach us, we will always be your parents and you will always be our son." she said gently, taking a small breath before continuing, knowing that this was a sacrifice she was willing to make, that this boy, was her purpose in life. Knowing even now.

"You are the same son of mine today, that you will be the day I leave you to fight. And understand, that I will only leave, to fight for you. To fight for your freedom and happiness. You are the son of my hopes, my desires and my dreams. Looking at you right now. You are perfectly how I want my son to be. But that means, that another woman must raise you, must mother you, must hold you and comfort you through your life."

"But…." Teddy tried.

Tonks shook her head, as Victoire felt a tear slip from her eyes. "Harry and Ginny, are amazing kids right now. And I already love Ginny like the little sister I didn't have. I am so glad she raised my son as her own. If it was myself, or Remus who raised you….then you wouldn't be the you I am speaking to right now. And you MY SON, are absolute perfection. You are the way I want my son to be. You are the perfect child of my dreams. But it is mine, and your father's deaths, that allow you to be shaped, molded, and raised into this intelligent, brave, strong, amazing, caring, compassionate, perfect young man. And I want you no other way. I would love to be there every step beside you. I wish I could see your first steps and hear your first words. I wish I could hug you before you leave for Hogwarts. But just because I am not there…Does not mean that I am not with you. And it does not mean you don't know what it is to be mine and your father's son….You are and will always be our son. And we will know, from the moment you are born, even though we will not remember this time with you, that you will be an amazing child and will become an amazing young man that we are BOTH very proud to call our son."

Victoire had long since stopped trying to hide her tears, she loved the boy next to her more than life itself, and knew what this meant to him. She wished she could give him his parents and guarantee his future both, but she knew she couldn't. Knowing he was hearing things he had always longed to hear was bittersweet, also knowing that he would be torn to choose still.

Teddy looked at his mother, his eyes swimming with tears, his hair shifting from the pale blue to a sandy blonde, it's natural color. "But I love you. And I love him." He said desperately.

Tonks smiled and kissed his head. "And we love you. And you love Victoire. This is what I want you to do. I want you to lay back and close your eyes." she said softly.

Teddy did as he was told, he lay back and let his eyes close while Tonks stood and took Victoire's hands, she pulled her gently up and to the side of the bed so she wasn't touching Teddy at all. "I want you to imagine your life as it is. Just as it is. With your fiancée, with your plans, with James, Albus and Lily. With Harry and Ginny." Tonks motioned for Victoire to take his hands which she did, recognizing her touch he instantly, though keeping his eyes closed lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her palm.

Tonks smiled as did Victoire. "Now son, I want you to think of the future you have planned. I want you to imagine the dreams you've played out in your head. Your wedding, children, a career. The LIFE that you want with this beautiful girl." She said softly, staying quiet for a few minutes before reaching over and taking one of his hands from Victoire's, so each of them were holding one hand.

"Now, imagine that your father and I have always been there, we are there with you every step, physically to see it all." She said. Victoire watched as Teddy couldn't stop the tears from slipping out of his closed eyes as Tonks continued talking.

"Imagine that it was us that were there when you were little, that we taught you to ride a bike, to tuck you in. We took you to the platform, we told you stories. We have always been there." She gently moved Victoire's hand and took both of his hands in her own, so Victoire was not touching him at all. "But, imagine it all without Victoire. A different best friend, a different life, a different confidant, a different, first kiss, a different lover, a different future…we're there…but Victoire, your Victoire, she is not." Tonks said quietly.

As she stopped speaking tears began to steadily seep from Teddy's closed eyes. It was a few minutes later that Tonks motioned the now silently sobbing Victoire over to Teddy and placed his hands in hers. "There is no choice to make my son. Because this, this person you are and the one you are becoming, he is my son. And he is perfect, and I would change NOTHING about you. Nor would your father." she finished before standing, placing her hand on his back and walking out of the room after a moment, leaving him to curl up next to his fiancee and cry like the child he once was.

0o0o0o0o

Albus was sitting in the kitchen, in the center of the table, Lily was sitting across from him, their knees touching as they played their favorite muggle game, hot hands. Albus was currently trying to slap the backs of Lily's hands when Severus Snape walked into the kitchen.

"Should I be worried that the pair of you have been left attended?" he drawled, though both kids grinned, to them, it sounded like a joke, though, it very much was not.

"Naw…we're pretty okay if it's the two of us…we're more trouble if James is involved." Lily declared, pulling her hand back and grinning when Albus missed her hand.

Severus raised his eyebrows as Al sighed and they repositioned their hands and Lily began slapping at her brother's hands instead.

"I was under the impression that you were the miscreant that had the time turner?" Severus said.

Albus grinned wryly, and got his hand smacked as he wasn't paying attention. "Well…okay, I can get into trouble on my own too, but…all things considered…I'm way better than Jamie." He said seriously.

Both kids stilled, forgetting to play, as their father's old professor sat down in a chair right level with them, looking at them both searchingly, almost longingly.

"Is it normal to find the two of you sitting on dining room tables?" he asked them.

Lily shrugged. "Down here it is…but when we're home in Grimmauld place there's a dining room upstairs, so this is where we come to play with the house elves, and to taste food and help make cookies." She grinned. "We like it down here."

Albus nodded in agreement as he slyly pulled his hands back as she tried to catch him unawares. She pouted as they traded positions of their hands and began again.

Severus watched the two children, thinking of how much, with the two of them together he was reminded of his Lily as a child. Yes, this Lily resembled her mother greatly, but there were some features that were very much Lily. She had brown eyes, but Lily's eye shape, her hair was a deeper red than the Weasley orangey red, there were little to no freckles on her face. She had his Lily's lips exactly, her smile making her face light up like hers. And the boy. He really could have been a replica of Harry, only….his eyes. He like Harry had Lily's eye color perfectly, the sparkling green was captivating, it was rivaled only by the green of the purest emeralds. The shape, the long lashes, the way they showed every emotion she felt. Albus held those eyes, just as Harry did.

"The pair of you. You're very like your Grandmum Lily you know?" he told them.

Both Al and Lily looked at him and cocked their heads to the side. "We are?" they asked.

Severus nodded. "Both in looks, and in actions. I don't think even Sirius or Remus is completely aware." He said unable to hide the slight smile in memory.

Albus turned, his legs still crossed, he sat his red backed hands on his knees. "Will you tell us?" he asked beseechingly.

Lily smiled widely and turned as well, hanging her legs off the side of the table, letting them swing back and forth beside Severus. "Will you please? We don't know anyone that knew a lot about grandmum Lily. Will you tell us?" she asked.

Severus thought about telling them no, he thought about standing and leaving and going to the sitting room, after all he was only here to take the potion and leave, he didn't need to be here for the goodbye. He just needed to forget they existed. But he looked into the little girl's face and then got caught in his little namesake's eyes and he nodded.

"It isn't only your looks. Though Lily, you look like her a lot. You have her smile and the shape of her eyes. I'm sure you've noticed that you and your brother's eye shape are the same, the colors just differ. Your hair color is identical to hers. And you're built like she was. Albus, I'm sure you know, your eyes…you have her eyes identically. It's uncanny, it always amazed me with your father too." Severus said slowly as both kids listened with rapt attention.

"But…you act like her. Little Lily…."

"Blech…"Lily wrinkled her nose. "I hate that nickname." She whined as Albus giggled.

Severus smiled in spite of himself. "You don't seem to like to be underestimated. Neither did your grandmother. She was feisty and always wanted others to know that she was more than just a muggleborn…that she was a force to be reckoned with."

"Lily IS a force to be reckoned with." Albus said seriously before Severus continued.

"She was fiercely intelligent. Both of you seem to share that. Lily you seem logical, especially for your age. And Albus, you seem cunning and clever. Both with book learning and in pure logic. Your Grandmum Lily could have easily been a Ravenclaw. She could see all sides of a situation and would reason it out. Though….her Gryffindor bravery and chivalry often got in the way…I would bet that happens to you too."

Both Albus and Lily laughed at that and nodded, little Lily already knowing that she was definitely every bit the Gryffindor.

"But…above all of that. You're caring and you are determined. If you care about something, nothing will sway you in your attempt to save it. I saw that in you Albus. It was then, that I knew, that you might be named after me, but it is your grandmother's spirit that resides within you….and that…it is a gift to see that spirit again, in both of you." He said before standing and walking from the kitchen, leaving both kids more than a little bit confused.

0o0o0o

**August 13th 1995 5:50PM**

James and Harry were both laughing hysterically when the adult Harry knocked on the door frame. "It's time." he said simply, smiling softly at the three of them and leading them down.

0o0o

Remus knocked on the door and gently opened it when he heard Victoire call him in. Teddy was sitting on the side of the bed, his eyes distinctly red rimmed and bright blue, his hair a deep chestnut brown, hanging shaggily to his ears.

Teddy looked at Remus, nervous, he didn't think he could handle another heart to heart, he really didn't. He gripped Victoire's hand.

Remus smiled sadly at the pair. "It's time to go." he said softly holding the door while Teddy looked at Victoire for a long moment, nodded and gripped her hand as she walked with him down the steps, letting Remus follow them down.

0o0o0o

Lily and Albus had somehow managed to find themselves covered in flour as they had attempted to make cookies on their own when both versions of their mother walked into the kitchens.

The younger Ginny looked at the pair with wide eyes while their mother sighed deeply and shook her head, both kids bit their lips and put on angelic smiles, Albus' was a bit crooked.

"Come on you two, get into the sitting room, it's time to get home, I'll clean you up there." the older Ginny sighed.

Both kids yelped happily and took off running from the kitchen. Albus stopping to hug both his mother and the teenage Ginny grinning up at both before running off.

The 14 year old brushed the flour from her robes and glanced up at her older self, she turned a bit pink. "How do you keep him in line when he looks just like Harry?" she asked, knowing exactly how she felt about Harry, and how much it amused her to see Albus look and act like him.

The older Ginny laughed. "By the time he gets this age...your Harry looks different, so it helps...but that half smirk, crooked smile still gets me almost everytime...Albs gets away with more than he should...that's for sure." she laughed as they followed the kids to the sitting room.


	19. Chapter 19: Goodbye

**_Almost through!_**

**_Are you ready? It's getting close._**

**_Yeah, Tonks killed me a bit there, not going to lie._**

**_Again, these convos are happening at the same time,_**

**_Just different people._**

**_The first convo in this chapter was supposed to come with the last chapter.._**

**_It was supposed to fall right before all the kids were called into the sitting room_**

**_It's necessary to the story_**

**_And I forgot to put it in…so it's in here first._**

**_Here we go._**

**_You already know I don't own it._**

Chapter 19

**Goodbye Forever and Goodbye For Now**

_August 13th 4:00 PM_

The adult version of Harry was sitting on the base of the old fountain outside when he heard footfalls walking towards him. He looked up and smiled at Remus.

"I would have thought you would have people you wanted to talk to…sons to convince to do the right thing?" Remus asked with a grin.

Harry chuckled, it was odd being the same age as his professor. "Albs is far more stubborn than I ever was. If he things something is right…there's no convincing him otherwise. And I won't force him to do it."

Remus looked at him curiously as he sat next to the man, that right now, he only knew as a boy. "You won't?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. "No, no I won't…I've been forced to 'Do the right thing' and watch as people die because of it….Albus won't remember Sirius being alive in his time, but he will remember coming back in time, he remember that for a moment he changed the future and Sirius lived…he will know that it was on his orders that Sirius died again…I can't force that from my son. I won't force him to do something that will forever scar him like that." He replied, staring up at the for once cloudless sky.

Remus smiled at him. "You've grown into a good father, you know that Harry?" he asked.

He turned and looked at Remus. "You think so?" he asked, and Remus could see the old doubts in Harry's face. It was almost like looking at the little boy that was once scared of dementors.

"Those kids of yours…All FOUR of them…they are incredible" Remus said.

Harry smiled when Remus had termed all four of the kids as his own. "They are pretty incredible, aren't they?" he asked

"I have to admit, I'm pretty partial to them already. They certainly have spirit." Remus said with a grin.

Harry laughed loudly. "Spirit? They figured out how to go back in time by what….20 something years? That's not what I call spirit, it's….it's something. But not spirit."

"It's inherited misbehavior….It's like we said, the first night they were here. They are blood related to James, myself and through Tonks, Teddy has Sirius too. Then they were raised by you…I don't think there was any other way they could have grown to be." Remus laughed.

Harry couldn't hold back a grin. "Bad behavior, spirit, mischievous… whatever you call it….I wouldn't have them any other way. They make everything….every moment worth it." He said fervently.

Remus looked at the man that had once just been a boy in his eyes and put his hand on his back. "I want to thank you. I want to thank you for raising my son as your own. It's obvious that you love him like you do your own three. And he is an amazing young man, I could never have asked anything more of you. Of all the things you will accomplish, those kids, my son…they are your greatest achievement. Thank you."

Harry looked at him wordlessly. "I…the honor was and is all mine. That boy is such a huge part of my heart Remus…he's one of the reasons I was able to move on past everything. I love him. Gin loves him, our family loves him. He's so intrical to us as a family that our lives would be incomplete without him. It is me who should be thanking you. You gave me the greatest gift in the world when you asked me to be his godfather."

Remus smiled and patted Harry's back. "Your father would be proud of the man that you are. I am proud of you. And I know that Sirius is too."

Harry was quite speechless for a moment before he smiled "I miss you. I have missed you everyday since you died. It felt like part of my world crashed down around me. I miss you. I miss your wisdom, and I miss your friendship. I wish I could change things. Understand that…. The part of me that is still the kid that was in the middle of the war would do anything to change everything. And large parts of who I am now….agrees with my son…saving you all is paramount and is worth it…." Remus cut him off right there.

"Harry, I understand, Tonks, Sirius, Dumbledore, even Fred, we all understand….and we all are at peace with the fact that with our death's you and everyone else's future is bright. You will not change anything, because those kids are perfect the way they are. And that is because of you. And how they are raised. I am proud of who you were as a child, who you were as a teen, who you will be when you defeat Voldemort, and I am proud of who you are now." Remus said as Harry reached over and hugged him, just as his watch beeped.

Harry pulled back and looked at his wrist, it's time to gather everyone." He said seeing the time. Remus repressed a sigh and stood up as Harry stood next to him. "Let's go then" he said as they turned to walk back inside.

0o0o0o0o

_August 13th 6:00 PM_

"Everyone met in the dingy sitting room, though the kids had done their fair share of help of helping over the last few days. Granted, Molly had quickly discovered three of them were much more of a hindrance than a help at times. As was displayed as Lily and Albus made their appearances covered in flour both grinning widely. Albus ran to Sirius and hugged him around the waist as Lily ran to her grandparents, being lifted up by her grandfather. The transportalkey had been arranged to leave at 6:30 PM and everyone wanted a chance at goodbyes.

"You're leaving us little one." Arthur said faking a pout.

Lily smiled and hugged his neck tightly "But you'll be home when I get home too." She said certainly with a grin before being passed off to her grandmother.

0o0o

James was standing next to Sirius as Albus was hugging him. "And you two will try to stay out of trouble right?" Sirius asked them

"For the trip back home? I don't think there's many problems we can cause." James said with a grin.

Albus laughed. "I'm pretty sure that it's impossible to get in trouble that fast."

Sirius laughed loudly and ruffled both boy's hair, flour falling from Albus'. "I'm pretty sure that if it can be done you two will find a way." He told them, laughing.

0o0o0o0o

Harry was quite literally standing next to himself as they awaited 6:15. He turned to his younger self and smiled slightly. "I want you to know. It will all work out, every bit of it. At times before the war fully breaks, and after, during battles, and during down time it will feel like you're wasting your time and your life. But you're not." He said softly to the 15 year old.

"I…can I tell you something?" Harry asked his older self.

The adult smiled knowingly. "Who better to ask, I'm not going to tell my own secrets you know." He pointed out.

The younger boy nodded and slowly sat on the couch, followed by his older counterpart. "Are you certain? It all seems, so much…and I know that the kids said I defeat him, and that all this stuff happens, and that the future seems like this, completely unattainable place…but…Just…I know you're still trying to change what they've changed and I…I need Sirius to live. I need Remus to live and Tonks and Freddie….I can't know they are going to die. And why me? Why after all this, after EVERYTHING he's done….why is it me?" he asked desperately.

Harry smiled at the younger version of himself. "That Harry, is a VERY long story, and we should have sat down and talked it out before right now…but it has to be me….you….and not because someone makes you, or because Voldemort hunts you down, which, let's be real, we both know he does…But because you need it to be you. You need it. After this year you will understand so much more. And you will have an understanding of yourself and of your parents, so much better. You'll find out at the end of term, when Sirius demands for you to know the truth. You'll find out when he steps up and forces people to treat you with the respect you've come to deserve. If Albus does the right thing, and rescinds his order, I'm not sure how you find out, but according to what Teddy told Arthur, and Dumbledore it is still at the end of our 5th year. Either way, when you find out will….for a while, really bother you. But….you'll come to see that it isn't something that is being forced upon you anymore. This war, this fight, this…..quest if you will. It is a piece of you, and you deserve to see it to an end, you…I…we….we need it. To know it's over, we need it."

"But everyone I love that has died…..all the people that will die. I mean, Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, Fred….possibly Sirius…and I know there are more that either Teddy kept the kids quiet about or they just don't know." The teenager said quietly.

"Don't think that way. You CAN'T think that way. You have to think of all the people that will LIVE. You have to think of all the lives that are saved. I assure you, that while you lose people you love, HUNDREDS, even THOUSANDS of people that you don't know will die, their families will all suffer just like you. But your future, you stop all that. You have to think of the people that live because of your fight, because of the future that comes to pass, not who you lose and miss. Surely by now you know that what Sirius told you was true. You saw your parents that night." Harry said, and didn't have to specify, he knew that the boy in front of him had still not gotten over Cedric's death and that night.

The young Harry nodded solemnly as the older Harry spoke.

"Your life will be hard for a few years, everyone's will. But…I promise you're happy with the life you're leading, you have NO regrets about the war. And from what Sirius told me, about Teddy explaining his death, you don't then either. Would we miss him? I can't even begin to imagine how much I would miss him, and how badly his death would affect me…you…at this age. But what if the war lasts longer because he lives? What if other's die because of it? I don't know. Neither does Teddy, and obviously neither do the younger kids as they know the minimal amount about the war possible."

"I hate this." The surly teen said.

The older Harry chuckled and squeezed his shoulder, feeling odd, comforting himself. "I know. Believe me. I know. But unlike you, I know the outcome. And it's worth it all. You've met them…they're worth it." He said.

"Teddy, Jamie, Al and Lily?" the younger Harry asked.

Harry nodded. "And not just them. Bill has Victoire, Dominique, and Louis. Percy fights for good, marries Audrey and has twin girls, Molly and Lucy George will find comfort and support in Angelina and he'll be okay, he has Roxxy and Freddie. Freddie and Jamie are nearly as scary as Fred and George were…add in Al and it's just scary…. Ron and Hermione…"

"That's just weird." Harry pointed out, making his older self laugh

"It is at first, they kiss the first time at the final battle, and for a second, you'll forget you're fighting….only them would wait that long….and over house elves at that." He said, laughing and shaking his head. "Well they get married three years after you and Ginny, and they have Rosie and Hugo, who are Al and Lily's best friends. You see? They…those kids, you will love everyone of them like they are your own. And they are very worth it, they are what you fight for. You will be alright."

The 15 year old fell quiet and nodded. "Okay…okay." He said, not looking completely convinced, but agreeing.

00o0o

The older George was sitting beside Ron and looking at his much younger twin, who was sitting beside his younger self.

"Walking away from you again….is….I didn't know it would be this hard. I understand why mum and dad couldn't do it." George admitted while Ron nodded.

"Ginny, was talking to us earlier, and she told us about how it was after…she said that somehow she managed to hold Harry together and he managed to hold her together too…I asked her about you…she didn't quite answer." Fred said, looking at George and Ron.

Ron bit his lip and answered. "After a few weeks, I helped Hermione find her parents, and then she spent some time with them and I spent a lot of time with the family…" he said slowly, trailing off.

The older George picked up. "Ron here, will come help run the store….well, actually, he'll all out run it for a few months, almost a year. I…you…" he looked at his younger self. "Kind of fall apart, but, well, Angelina comes and drags me out of the apartment, spends a few weeks helping me see that if I continued like I was it was a disgrace to both of us…but I wasn't honoring your sacrifice….after a while, we started dating, we have Roxxy and Freddie. And I swear sometimes he thinks just like you." He said smiling a bit at the thought of his son.

"I…I don't want you to change anything." Fred said softly.

The younger George scowled, his olderself looked hesitant and Ron nodded in understanding.

"When you died. You weren't scared. You were laughing, Percy…he had come back, and he was making a joke in the middle of the battle. You were laughing at him. You were happy." The older George told him. "And while I miss you….every single day, and I always look to where you should be when I tell a joke, or come up with an idea for the shop, or an opportunity for a good joke comes up. I'm always looking to where you should be. I didn't play quidditch for YEARS. Until Freddie found our old bats in storage in the burrow and pulled them out. The kid is better than we are, honestly. And while Albs, plays seeker nearly as good as Harry, when you put him and Freddie together with bats….it's incredible…they're so much fun to play with." He smiled "And even though I think of you all the time. I'm happy, and I know you would be happy if you could see the life we have now."

Fred smiled widely and nodded to where a still flour covered Albus was hugging Sirius, they were laughing at a joke James had obviously just told. "I already know I'm happy for the life you have. And even if it means I'm not there….I want you to have it. Even if you do steal my girlfriend." he joked, making them all laugh.

00o0o0o

Teddy stood, holding Victoire's hand in front of his father and mother, doing everything he could to fight back his tears. Harry had been smarter than he would have ever thought, bringing Victoire. She gave him the most reason to want to keep things the same. He loved her to the point of irrationality. He didn't think he could live without her, and imagining it, hurt worse than anything he had ever felt. But this, this was hard.

"I will miss you. Everyday. And I think about you all of the time." Teddy said with a sad smile.

"And I am sure that somewhere, somehow we're watching over you. That we're there." Tonks said, hugging him tightly before releasing him and hugging Vic. "You'll take care of him? Keep him from being too hard on himself, and keep him happy? She asked the only slightly younger girl.

Victoire smiled and nodded. "Course I will…I've been keeping up with him since I was 4" She said with a watery laugh.

Teddy, Tonks and Remus all laughed as Remus hugged Teddy tightly before releasing him and hugging Victoire as well. He stepped back and clasped his hands behind his back.

"I love you. I am so, incredibly proud of you and who you've become. I'm sorry that you've grown up without us beside you. But understand that we're always with you son. And that we are very proud to be your parents." Remus said.  
0o0o0o0o

Ginny looked at her younger self and smiled. "You'll be alright… In just a few years, every dream you ever had will come true."

The younger girl looked at her a bit sadly. "But, Fred…and Tonks…and…"

The older Ginny shook her head. "They all left behind gifts of love and they all sacrificed themselves, for the good of everyone. And while your dreams will be laced with some sorrow and recovery, they will come true. You will love your life." She told her.

The younger girl couldn't hold back a smile. "I marry Harry?" she asked, unable to hold it back any longer.

The older Ginny laughed and hugged the 14 year old girl. "You do. And not just that, but you'll be the only actual girlfriend he ever has in Hogwarts. You'll date him, and be blissfully happy with him. He will break your heart to keep you safe and you'll understand it….but it will hurt, I won't lie…But in the end…when everything is over and done with, every single bit of that boy is yours. And every piece of you is his. And you're happy." She said

"And I have crazy amazing kids." Younger Ginny said, pulling away.

The other laughed. "You do. All of them are wonderful. Just, a bit of advice….not that you'll remember it. When James is five…keep wands locked up. If he and Al are alone for more than 20 minutes and it's quiet, go find them. Don't leave Lily alone with make up. Don't give Teddy a child's quidditch set with real flying quaffles and leave him in the sitting room while you cook dinner when he's 4…Don't punch that reporter for getting too close to you while you're pregnant…Albie will come early but he'll live and will be healthy and will quickly grow into a menace to society so don't let it stress you out too much. And know…that no matter what comes, your kids, your family, and Harry….they all love you….and they are your whole entire world." She said, smiling as she watched Harry step away from the younger version of himself and go take Lily from Arthur.

"Can I ask one question." 14 year old Ginny asked.

The other nodded and smiled. "Anything." She said.

"When do I first kiss Harry?" she asked.

The adult Harry walked up behind her just as she asked, and laughed loudly. He kissed the 14 year old's cheek and smiled, making her blush incredibly. "In your fifth year, my 6th, in front of the ENTIRE common room, and it's INCREDIBLE." He said as he continued walking, to collect the boys.

The older Ginny laughed at the deep blush her younger self was wearing. "He's right. That kiss….and the ones after, when he pulls you out of the common room….You will remember them for your entire life." She told her with a smile. "And that's saying something, because you will have an amazing life." She said as she smiled and walked over to help Harry gather the kids and say goodbye to her long ago friend.

Ginny approached Tonks and hugged her tightly. "You truly were one of the best friend's I have ever had. Thank you so much. In a few years, you'll be there for me when I need you, and you'll help me understand what Harry is thinking. Thank you. Thank you so much." Ginny said, teary eyed.

Tonks hugged the woman that was just a girl now but at the moment was older than her. 'Thank you for raising my son. Thank you for making him your son. Thank you for tucking him in, kissing booboos, telling him stories and making sure he knows about me. Thank you for turning him into the man he is. I will never be able to repay you for that." She said, tears falling down her cheeks.

"You don't have to thank me, he is the greatest gift you ever gave me. Teddy is one of the 5 most important pieces of my life and heart." Ginny said honestly, her own eyes brimming with tears.

"I know, I can tell, and that…Is why I do have to thank you." Tonks said.

Ginny stepped back and took hold of James' hand in her own, ensuring that he would get back without any issues as she took her husband's free hand. The adult Harry wore a silvery necklace on his neck, the sand glowing green. He was holding Albus in his arms. It would have taken supernatural forces to rip the little boy from his grip.

Young Harry stepped forward and kissed Lily's cheek. "I had fun keeping you safe little princess." he said as she leaned into his hug from her uncle Ron's arms.

"Love you daddy." she said softly before following it up with hugging Ginny as Harry moved to James and ruffled the slightly younger boy's hair. "You're awesome. You really are. And I can't wait to get to spend your whole life with you." he said with a smile as Ginny walked over and hugged James tightly.

"I've had fun getting to know you. And you very much are a tiny terror." she laughed. "I am glad I'll get lots of time to be with you." she told him.

James grinned as he hugged her one armed, his other hand being gripped tightly by his adult mother. "I'll miss you like this...you know, the version that didn't ground me for playing with time." he laughed as Harry moved on to Al.

Albus looked down at his teenage father from his actual father's arms. "I'm glad I got to see how you used to be." Albus said sincerely.

Young Harry smiled at him and nodded. "And I am glad I got to meet you. I'm very proud that you're going to be my son, Albus Severus Potter." he said as Al leaned out of Harry's arms and hugged the 15 year old before being passed over to hug the young Ginny.

"I'll see you in a few years little boy. I would tell you to stay out of trouble till then...but I know that's unlikely." she laughed before stepping back with the young Harry to her own parents.

Ron held Lily and hugged Fred tightly. "I miss you too. All of the time. The store is incredible, you'd be proud." he said before stepping back, beside Ginny, gripping Lily tightly. They wanted to be positive that none of the kids somehow got left behind.

"Okay, you all just have to be connected to me, so as long as one of you holds my hand and the rest of you are touching one another, we'll all go back." Harry said. as Teddy first hugged his father, and then hugged his mother.

"I will miss you, so much. Thank you, thank you for everything, and for these memories." Teddy said softly to them both, before letting his father go and stepping back, taking hold of James' other hand.

Victoire hugged Tonks tight, whispering her thanks into her future mother in law's ear and then hugged Remus as well. She walked over and took Teddy's other hand kissing him on the cheek, tears falling silently down her face.

George hugged his younger self tightly. "It will be alright. Eventually, one day. You'll see that it's okay." He said gently, before hugging Fred and stepping back, taking Victoire's other hand and then taking Ron's as well.

"I know you won't understand this….and that you won't remember it in just a few moments….but you truly are never gone, you're never far from me because I am always thinking of you. Everything good in me I owe to you. And while I miss you, with everything that I am. I know that as long as I carry you with me, you'll live on. My son…he wears your old DA coin as a charm on a necklace. And my daughter wears mine. When I see those coins, on each of their necks, I know, that you are still very much a part of me. And while I miss you. I'll always be there with you, and you'll always be with me."

Everyone smiled at the words that the older George had spoken as the sand in Harry's necklace turned yellow and it vibrated, the time travelers all looked at one another and gripped the kids tightly. Dumbledore and Snape passed out a purple potion to every person who was there, which included everyone that had contact with the kids, including Kreacher.

James and Albus looked warily at one another as the sands turned blue. "I guess this is goodbye. Just know, that we love all of you." Harry said as the sand began to glimmer gold and everyone lifted their potions to drink them.

Just as the sands turned gold Albus and James shouted together, "Kreacher, as the future young master's of your house, we love you and ORDER you not to forget us, and NOT to drink that potion, we formally order you to please complete Albus' original request.!" they called, just as they disappeared.

Everyone left standing there looked at the elf who sat his potion down and walked from the room. Alastor sighed and shook his head. Sirius groaned.

"Leave it to those two." He said closing his eyes and breathing deeply while Remus and Tonks both smiled slightly.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he looked at the potions in their hands. "It's time." He said firmly.

Remus nodded but held one hand up first holding his hand out, showing a note that was in it. "My son's fiancée left something behind." He said, would you mind waiting for me to read it?"

Dumbledore nodded and motioned for him to continue as Remus unfolded the note.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Remus,_

_Hi, I know you don't remember me but I am your future daughter in law. We've had a bit of an accident with a time turner and now that you've taken the memory altering potion….You won't remember us, but we just left. _

_I want to remind you of your son, and of the fact that you and your wife, Tonks will perish in the final battle. He loves you, and I know that he's afraid to lose me if time changes, but I only want his happiness. I want him to know you and to be loved by you. And to have you there his whole life._

_That being said. Don't go to the final battle on May 2nd 1998 in Hogwarts. You and your wife should stay home with your son. Stay home for him. Even if it means that he and I will never be, I know that he will be happy and he deserves to have you in his life. I know Harry and Ginny will still love him and be great Godparents. But I want him to have you too. So please, for him…Don't go._

_Love,_

_Victoire Weasley_

_Hopefully your future daughter in law_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Remus finished the letter with tears in his eyes just as Fred held up a letter in his hand too. He looked at George and smiled slightly before looking at Ron. "It seems our much older, little brother still doesn't follow all the rules." He laughed before opening it.

**Fred,**

**Don't go to the battle in Hogwarts, don't let George go either. Stay home. Stay safe. I've not asked many things of you ever. But this. I beg of you. Please.**

**Ron**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The younger Ron stared at the letter, pink faced and in a bit of shock. Everyone by now was crying slightly. Remus looked at Tonks who nodded silently. The tears only worsened as first Remus and then Fred walked to the fireplace and threw the letters into it, watching them burn. They all knew their fates, and they were all willing to live their lives as they were supposed to, if it meant the future was free of Voldemort.

Dumbledore held up his potion again, and in unison, all of them drank the memory altering potions at the same time.


	20. Chapter 20: Homecoming

**_Okay lovelies…._**

**_This is it _**

**_Our short story marathon post stats._**

**_It ended longer than I thought it would….By about 40,000 words and 10 Chapters LOL._**

**_So, 20 chapters later and roughly a bit more than 60,000 words_**

**_And here we are at the end._**

**_THANK YOU FOR READING_**

**_THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING_**

**_I got excited when we hit 100….we're very nearly at 200 right now_**

**_You are all amazing. _**

**_Thank you and I am glad you liked this._**

**_I have had so much fun writing it._**

**_If you have any questions, PM me, or leave them in a review and I'll reply._**

**_If you haven't read anything else of mine, _**

**_I invite you to do so._**

**_If you have. _**

**_Thank you for ALL of your support._**

**_Let's close this up shall we._**

**_For the last time in this story._**

**_I am not JKR._**

Chapter 20

**Homecoming **

It was quick. It took much less time than the initial falling back in time took. All four kids were surprised by the speed that they felt themselves still and the world settle around them. It was much better than the seemingly endless trip back in time had been. When their head's cleared and they looked around an explosion of sound met their ears from all sides as family members cheered and cried out in joy at seeing the kids safe and sound.

After a good twenty minutes of being passed around and hugged and talked to everything settled down, that Ron realized something as Harry picked Albus back up, hugging him tightly.

"I….I remember you showing up in my bedroom." He said, turning to Teddy. I remember you arriving, I remember you being there! How is that possible? I remember ALL of it now." he said, confused and obviously shocked.

Everyone went quiet as they thought back, and as they realized they too all had the memories of the four kids' time in the past, they remembered the stories told, the pranks played. Ginny could remember the advice she had only just given herself, though…in her memory it seemed forever ago. Harry could remember watching Albus walking along the moldy fountain and feeling his heart stop in his chest. He remembered telling stories of his Hogwarts days to James, and sleeping nights with Lily because she was scared. All of them could remember what just days ago, they had no memory of at all.

Harry looked at Hermione, "But the potion...I know it worked, because Kreacher had to tell us where they were…what happened?" He asked, flustered.

Hermione smiled a bit wryly, "I altered it slightly. I uhm….well I made it so it would wear off in a specific amount of time. Specifically about 10 minutes ago." She said, grinning. "I thought that there might be memories, or moments that we might want to know, or remember now. I figured that it couldn't hurt anything after the fact, now that everyone is home." She explained.

Sirius laughed and took Albus from Harry, hugging him as he walked over to James and pulled him to his side, hugging them both tightly, in that moment, knowing that they were the reason he was here at all, these little boy's saved his life. "That order you gave as you left." He shook his head, laughing. "I think all of us nearly went into shock. I love you boys, you know that?" he asked, laughing.

James grinned. "We know you do….Everyone does." He teased. "We were afraid the potion would work on Kreacher." He said more seriously.

Albus nodded and smiled widely. "And we weren't about to live without our Uncle Siri…no matter if it was illegal to change time or not" he said with a grin. "I mean, with nicknames like ours….we have to earn them somehow…but if we're in more trouble….it was all James' idea." He said quickly.

James scowled and poked him. "It so was not." He argued.

Everyone laughed as they remembered the event in question, everyone, except Victoire, who was looking around the room with a sad expression on her face. Teddy looked at her curiously as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck. "It's alright love, we're back, and everything is just as it was supposed to be….well…mostly….Al and James seemed to have changed a few things though." He laughed.

Victoire attempted a smile but didn't quite manage it. Her plan had obviously not worked. Ron caught on quickly to her mood and walked over to his oldest niece and nephew. He smiled sadly at Victoire. "It's alright. It isn't anything you did, or didn't do. Believe me I left a letter too….like, me, my age left one. I gave it to Fred and I watched Fred and Remus read them both and then burn them." He sighed. "They didn't want to risk the future with changes." He said quietly. "Remus and Tonks…they chose to still go, to know their son would live happy. Fred chose to go too. They made their choice." He said with a small smile.

Teddy looked at her, his emotions unreadable "You left them a letter? To save them?"

Victoire nodded and was going to speak before suddenly Sirius started laughing, really laughing. "You…It was you, you…not…then you. But now you." He said as he looked at Harry who grinned a bit crookedly as Sirius walked out of the room and up the stairs.

Everyone looked at Sirius like he had lost his mind, when he walked out of the room they all looked at Harry who scratched his head and blushed slightly.

"Where did he go?" Albus asked curiously.

James craned his neck to see up the stairs. "The better question….is what did dad do? And what dad did it?" he asked curiously.

It didn't take long for them to find out as Sirius came down the steps holding a letter in his hands. He looked up at Harry and grinned widely before addressing everyone and holding up the very aged letter.

"I found this on my bed one day, just randomly. Now that I remember you lot being there…I found it the night that you all left, it was on my pillow. But….I've always thought that Harry left it for me because he knew I was a bit down that he would be leaving for school in a few weeks. Or that he was having a rough day of some sort. That he was upset and needed to vent. But it wasn't my 15 year old godson at all. It was my 37 year old Godson… I thought it was you reaching out, but being embarrassed to do it. I never mentioned it. I wasn't great with being a Godfather to a moody teenager on a crazed wizard's hit list." He joked.

Harry chuckled. "You're mental, you were great at it. I'm here aren't I?" He said with a grin.

Ginny laughed and Ron rolled his eyes. Hermione looked at Harry sternly before speaking. "Just get on with it and read us this letter." She sighed.

Sirius laughed and opened it.

o-o—o-o—o-o-o-o

**_Sirius,_**

**_Hey..I'm sure you think it's crazy that I'm writing to you when we're staying in the same house. But honestly, so much is going on that I don't know or want to say and talk about everything I need to tell you right now. And I don't really want to explain it. So, I'm writing this, and I don't want to talk about it again. I just…I want you and need you to know, okay. I'm taking the fact that you're reading this for your agreement that you won't bring it back up._**

**_Firstly, I don't know why Voldemort has always targeted me. And I know that some of you do, and I want to know why. I deserve to know why. And I want to be told. The sooner you tell me, the sooner I'll stop being moody with you. I'm tired of being treated like a child when I've done more for the order in 4 years than most order members. I think you should tell me. And I think it needs to be soon. _**

**_Secondly, I know more battles are probably to come. I know that this will be the beginning of a war. I know we will all fight in it. I want you to know that you should let me fight it. I am tired of people dying for me, to protect me. He killed my parents, he murdered a friend in front of me for no reason, he has hurt me in so many ways. I want to fight back, and be allowed to fight. This summer I realized that you were all watching me and protecting me and what I really need is for you all to let me fight, and grow. I mean, he's coming for me either way right? Makes sense to let me fight back. _**

**_Thirdly when the war is over, or almost over…but we're still fighting. When it seems like it's the end. I want to kill him, for my parents, and for everything he's done. I want you to let me. Don't protect me…Protect those I love. Please. If I am there in battle with you, ever….protect the people I love, and let me protect myself. I am my father's son, and my Godfather's godson. Let me prove it to myself._**

**_Fourthly, I love you. I do. You are the closest thing to a father that I know. And one of the closest things to family that I have. It means more to me than I can explain to have you and Remus. You are pieces of my parents and that means a lot BUT, not only are you parts of them, you are parts of me. I love you Sirius. I am glad you are my Godfather, and I hope, that one day, we can get you free, and I will get to come stay with you. Because you are my family, and even if it's not normal. I love that you are._**

**_Harry_**

**_O-o-o-o-o-o_**

Everyone stared at Sirius unspeaking, several people turned to look at Harry. The man that had made them all swear not to change anything had left something behind himself. It was silent for a long moment before a laugh rang out.

"Oh, stop looking so shocked, head auror or not, since when did Harry Potter follow all the rules? Be thankful, I'm guessing it's that letter that had Sirius pulling me to safety instead of diving for Harry. Since, my last memory of you lot leaving was thinking I was going to die." Fred said as he stood up from the couch holding a little red headed girl of around five years old. Katie stood up after him, holding a little boy, the same age.

"I for one am thankful for the letter, even if all this time travel business has me confused as hell." Katie said hoisting her son up onto her hip. "Georgia and Ryker missed you uncle George….they even insisted on staying with Aunt Angelina for the night. Apparently 24 hours is too long to go without seeing you." She said with a laugh.

Everyone who had just returned, knew and understood instantly. They all had a lifetime of memories with Fred…could remember his marrying Katie Bell. They could remember their twins being born. They could remember him teasing George about dating his ex girlfriend. They could remember Fred and Sirius' long recovery in St. Mungo's after the battle, where they very nearly lost them both after Sirius had dove over Fred, nearly getting himself killed in the process. But those that had just come back also remembered just talking of Fred's death, and telling him goodbye. The internal battles they all fought to save him. Ron himself had left a letter. Fred, Molly, Arthur, Hermione, they could all now remember thinking that Fred was going to die…until they had taken the potion that is.

George looked at Harry wide eyed. "Your letter saved him. You told Sirius to protect the others….He was at the battle and he did…You saved him with that letter." He said, stunned. "It changed time, just like Al's order did." He said quietly.

James grinned widely as Albus wiggled down out of Sirius's arms and to the ground. "And if you changed time Dad…you can hardly be angry at us for doing it too." Albus said quickly.

James nodded in unison, catching on quickly. "After all, we did it unintentionally….well…Al did…the second part was intentional…the actual order." He said…"But still…we didn't leave a letter or anything. Yours was worse." He said quickly.

"Yeah, and three of you all did it!" Albus declared, "After you tried to make me unorder my order you all went and left letters….if anyone should get grounded, it should be you. If anything had changed for the bad it would be all your faults….And to think we're the kids here." He said, a mock serious look on his face as he folded his arms over his chest as several of the adults laughed.

Ginny somehow managed to keep a straight face as she pointed to the couch. "I think we'll deal with groundings and punishments in a few moments. For right now, I think it would be best for you two to SIT." She said firmly to the two boys.

Ron sat Lily on her feet and she walked over to her Uncle Fred and Aunt Katie. "Can the twins come play outside with me?" she asked with a grin.

"Hey! She came back too!" James huffed. "It was partially her fault."

"It was not! I didn't even know what it was. It is the LAST time I sit on your lap and look at something you're hiding though." Lily said seriously.

Even Albus and James laughed at her logic, as it was very true.

Ginny sighed and rubbed her temples, Harry looked at Lily. "You'll stop trying to take anything from your brother if it's not yours. Understood?" he said firmly.

Lily pouted her lip and her eyes got teary. "Yes daddy." She said softly

Harry nodded. "Go on, go play…with TOYS not anything else." He added, knowing that it legitimately was not her fault.

Katie nodded and took Georgia from Fred. "Course they can come play with you. Roxxy, Freddie, Hughie and Rosie are already out there anyways with Angie." she said with a smile, leading her precocious niece from the house as both James and Al sat down on the couch.

Everyone waited for the door to close and turned to Harry silently, looking at him in exasperation.

Harry looked at Sirius and smiled slightly, knowing everyone was waiting for an explanation on the letter. "I really didn't expect it to change anything. I wasn't going to do it, but I remembered that it was you that convinced Dumbledore to tell me of the prophecy after 5th year. I knew someone would have had to convince you to convince him. And I knew that NO one would even try. Everyone was trying to keep me safe and I needed to find out that year. I knew someone had to make you want to tell me, so I knew I had to do something. I also knew that if Al did refuse to change anything back, that you would still try to protect me, just like everyone else…I needed to fight him Sirius. I needed to do it alone. I needed to do my own quest. It had to be me, I didn't think about it changing anything. I just didn't want you jumping between me and Voldemort." He admitted, before looking at Fred. "It never occurred to me he would save someone else because of it."

"Well, I for one…am glad it did." Fred laughed as several others nodded.

Harry realized that Teddy had been very nearly silent since before Sirius brought the letter down, he turned to his Godson, frowning slightly and placed his hands on his shoulders. "I'm sorry that it didn't change your mother and father's fate. I'm sorry that we couldn't change that….I would give anything to have them with us. For you to have them with you I would have given anything. We made the time turner to go back and save them…it's why we did it. I couldn't face you living a life without parents like I did. I'm sorry we couldn't save them Ted. It is my biggest regret in life. And only because I know what amazing parents they would have been, and what you are missing. I am sorry it didn't change that." He said sincerely.

Sirius felt the familiar pang of guilt and sorrow sing through him. He had never forgiven himself for being on the opposite side of the castle from his friend when he died.

Victoire looked at Teddy her own eyes tear filled. "I tried too. I wanted you to have everything. I wanted to give them back to you. I know that it could have meant we were never together. I know that it could have meant you weren't the man I love…But I just wanted you to have everything you deserve. I wanted you to have it all." She admitted.

Teddy stayed quiet for a few moments before looking up. "But I do…I do have everything. I have a father and mother that willingly sacrificed their lives for my happiness. I had moments with them that I never imagined I would get to have. And, I have a mother and a father who raised me. Parents that have always been there to tell me stories, and tuck me in, parents that are such amazing parents that my other parents even think they are the best parents for me I have two sets of parents who love me, and who are always at my side, physically or not. And you two." He said to Harry and Ginny. "Could not love me any more than you do, I have always and will always feel like I am your son, and was meant to be your son. And I couldn't love either set of my parents any more than I already do. I have a family that is amazing and perfect. A fiancée that would face losing me just to see me happy, I have a fiancée that I love, and want to spend my life with. I already do have everything." Teddy said, smiling softly as he looked back at Victoire and kissed her softly.

"Ahem…" came Albus' fake cough, everyone turned to face the two boys who sat on the couch, both of their arms folded over their chests.

"Forgetting a few people aren't you?" James asked indignantly as Teddy reluctantly pulled his lips from Victoire's and looked at the two boys with a grin.

Everyone laughed loudly as Teddy continued on. "And I have a baby sister that I adore and is sweeter than sweet. And two mischievous, miscreant, troublesome, irritating, terrorizing, mayhem causing little brothers that somehow gave me the opportunity to meet and speak with my mother and father….and for that I owe you two so much more than I can ever say. Like I said, I already have absolutely everything. " He said as he sat between Albus and James and hugged them both to him.

Both James and Albus grinned widely but it was James that spoke. "See mum, it was a public service…not misbehavior….and….so much good has come of it. It really shouldn't be a punishable offense." He added, smiling angelically.

Harry smirked and Ginny rolled her eyes as Ron, Fred, George, and Sirius all laughed. Molly and Arthur smiled fondly at their grandsons. "It was just an accident darling." Molly said softly to Harry and Ginny, smiling.

"Either she's gone soft since we were little or she loves the grandkids more than she did us." Fred muttered to George, who nodded in agreement.

"I love them more." Molly answered teasingly, to several laughs around the room.

Ginny smiled and sat down beside Albus while Harry took the seat next to James. "I think…just this once, we will not punish you for going back in time." Ginny said with a small smile as both boys cheered with shared glee.

"No, your punishment will be for breaking down a door, sneaking around, and taking something that doesn't belong to you." Harry said in what the boys had termed his 'auror voice'

"You will help put up a new door, NOT with magic. You will each give up something important to you to make up for taking something that doesn't belong to you….No quidditch for the first two weeks of Summer holidays, BUT…no grounding." Harry said firmly while Ginny nodded in agreement.

Both boys sighed and groaned a little but didn't complain. It really could have been much worse than it was after all.

"So we're not actually in trouble for going back in time though?" James clarified.

Ginny shook her head. "Not for that specifically….no."

"Will you give the transportalkey's back?" Albus asked after a few silent minutes, as James grinned slightly.

Harry narrowed his eyes at them both. "I'll be leaving to do that VERY shortly." He said "And all the sands of time have been removed from the house….and an properties we own." He added quickly.

"Oh…" James said, his smile sliding off his face and adopting a solemn look.

Sirius looked at both boys curiously. "Why do you ask?" he wondered, in spite of himself.

Albus looked at James, they had discussed this a few nights ago one night while they couldn't sleep. "Well, we were thinking….you know, it might be cool…" Albus started but trailed off.

James picked up quickly. "To go WAY back and see Granddad James, Grandmum Lily, Uncle Remmy, and Uncle Siri in Hogwarts. Dad you can come too!" James said with a wicked grin looking at his brother who's mischievous smile matched his own.

At that moment even the muggles outside the charmed house could hear the ear splitting and resounding, unanimous, "NO!" that sounded from every adult inside number 12 Grimmauld Place that afternoon.


End file.
